Kill the Heart
by Alize Indigo
Summary: Kakashi Hatake kesal setengah mati pada Anko yang kini bergelar sebagai seorang kunoichi playgirl. Gadis itu menculik paksa buku keramatnya. Dan ia harus mengambil buku itu kembali, apapun yang terjadi. / CHAPTER 8 UPDATE. RnR guys?
1. Chapter 1

KILL THE HEART – Chapter 1

Multichapter Fanfic.

Pairing: Anko x Kakashi.

Genre: Drama. Romance. Angst. Hurt/Comfort.

Rate: M

Warning: OOC, OTP.

Bang Masashi hebat banget deh ah, bisa punya karakter2 kayak gini… saya suka deh minjemnya. Hehehe

.

.

.

Anko Mitarashi adalah seorang playgirl. Ya, playgirl kelas kakap. Wanita penggoda dengan teknik-teknik super rahasia yang begitu hebat. Entahlah, sepertinya ia begitu hebat sampai-sampai kini nama dan statusnya sebagai wanita penggoda yang berbahaya menjadi terkenal seantero akademi Konoha.

Yap, akademi di Konohagakure. Kunoichi tomboy itu kini berevolusi menjadi seorang wanita perayu yang selalu bisa menembak sasarannya dengan tepat. Seorang sniper cinta yang selalu dan selalu berhasil mendapatkan pria manapun yang ia inginkan.

Jounin berbakat itu pun kini tidak lain menjelma menjadi seorang gadis yang dibenci oleh para wanita lainnya, dan dikagumi oleh para lelaki.

Anko Mitarashi. Yang dulunya tomboy, serampangan, ceria, dan selalu tampil berantakan. Kini adalah seorang gadis dengan tubuh sempurna, gaya berpakaian menggoda, cara bicara dan berjalan yang bagai memiliki magnet, membuat semua pria muda bertekuk lutut dan hendak menikmati aura manis seksi yang menempel pada diri shinobi itu.

Anko Mitarashi. Apa hebatnya gadis itu? Kakashi Hatake benar-benar merasa heran. Baginya, buku Icha Icha Paradise jauh lebih seksi.

.

.

.

Sore itu akademi tampak sedikit lengang. Kakashi Hatake yang baru pulang dari misi dua hari yang lalu tampak baru selesai menghadap Hokage-sama. Di tengah perjalanannya, ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang katanya seorang playgirl, seorang sniper menyebalkan berbahaya yang ditakuti oleh para gadis-gadis lain.

Tapi, menurut rumor yang ada, Anko Mitarashi masih berjalan dalam ruang yang benar. Maksudnya adalah, gadis itu tidak pernah menggoda apalagi mengganggu suami orang lain. Yang akan menjadi mangsanya hanyalah lelaki yang belum beristri. Ah, itu berarti lelaki yang memiliki kekasih atau pacar masih masuk dalam ruang targetnya. Hmm, itu pun sudah cukup keterlaluan, pikir Kakashi.

Apa yang sudah mengubahmu jadi seperti itu, Anko?

Kakashi menatap lekat gadis itu dengan raut penuh keseriusan. Dari yang ia tahu, Anko dulu tidak seperti itu. Semenjak mereka remaja, oh –bahkan sedari masih anak-anak, Kakashi tahu bahwa Anko adalah perempuan yang cute dan innocent, polos, apa adanya, dan tidak suka bersikap menggoda.

Tapi kini?

Mungkin saja ini disebabkan oleh segel gaib pemberian Orochimaru di lehernya itu. Mungkin saja. Ya! Memangnya ada hal apa lagi yang bisa membuat perempuan muda itu sebegitu berubahnya seperti sekarang ini? Anggap saja ini sebanding dengan perubahan Sannin Jiraiya yang menjadi super religius –tidak pervert seperti dulu. Hal itu sungguh-sungguh sangat tidak mungkin, bukan? Nah, jika mengenai Jiraiya-sama adalah tidak mungkin, hanya sebuah perumpamaan, kenapa mengenai Anko Mitarashi adalah sebuah kenyataan? Kenyataan yang aneh. Kenyataan yang ganjil.

Anko Mitarashi menyambut tatapan Kakashi. Ia menembakkan mata indahnya ke dalam sebelah mata pria itu. Menembakkannya dengan dalam, berharap akan berhasil menjatuhkan hati pria bertopeng itu.

"ups, kau melupakan ini, Kakashi!" ucap Anko tiba-tiba. Padahal mereka berdua baru saja saling berpapasan. Kakashi berjalan dan Anko lewat tepat disampingnya, dengan berlawanan arah.

Kakashi sedikit terkejut. Buku Icha Ichanya. Buku Icha Ichanya!

Kenapa –kenapa buku itu tahu-tahu sudah berada ditangan Anko Mitarashi?!

Anko tampak berdiri dalam jarak kira-kira satu meter dari hadapan Kakashi. Sebelah tangannya tampak memegang sebuah buku kecil kesayangan Kakashi Hatake. Gadis itu tersenyum. Senyuman manis, anggun, misterius, dan cukup menggoda. Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan serius. Mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang ia lihat, dan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Bagaimana mungkin Anko Mitarashi sempat mengambil buku itu dari sakunya? Oh, mungkin saja selain berbakat menjadi penggoda, gadis ini juga berbakat sebagai pencuri –alias pencopet.

"hei, kembalikan, Mitarashi!" perintah Kakashi sedikit kesal. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Apa ia tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengganggunya?

Anko masih tersenyum. Sepertinya ia cukup puas sudah membuat kesal Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi Hatake yang tidak lain adalah seorang jounin terhebat di Konoha. Ah –sungguh mengesankan memang, pria ini. Tetapi sayang, auranya tidak sehebat kemampuan shinobinya. Auranya tidak lebih daripada seorang pria shinobi biasa yang tidak punya banyak wibawa –dan wajah yang samasekali tidak terlihat. Ya, Anko Mitarashi samasekali tidak punya ide tentang bagaimana sebenarnya wajah Kakashi. Dari yang pernah ia dengar, ada beberapa teman pria yang mengatakan bahwa wajah Kakashi itu sebenarnya tampan. Tetapi….Anko sedikit ragu akan hal itu.

"aku bilang, kembalikan! Cepat!" tukas Kakashi lagi. Anko masih memperhatikan pria itu dengan posisi berdirinya.

"tidak mau" desis Anko menyahuti Kakashi.

"Anko….jangan menyebalkan seperti itu. Cepat kemarikan!"

Anko menggeleng. Ia membiarkan Kakashi yang makin mendekat ke arahnya.

Sret. Tangan Anko kemudian dengan lihai menyembunyikan buku unik itu ke belakang tubuhnya. Membuat Kakashi urung untuk merebutnya lebih lanjut, karena takut tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan gadis itu. Jarak mereka pun kini terlihat sangat dekat.

Dan dari hidungnya yang tertutupi masker itu, Kakashi bisa mencium aroma tubuh dan parfum Anko yang sangat menggoda.

Uh, ini rasanya sedikit…mengganggu.

Kakashi masih memasang wajah kesal. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis itu sekarang?

"kalau kau menginginkan buku kecilmu ini kembali, kita harus barter"

Anko tersenyum sambil tetap menyembunyikan buku Icha Icha milik Kakashi di belakang tubuhnya.

Barter? Barter apa, maksudnya? Kakashi merasa bingung.

"aku ingin melihat wajah di balik topengmu itu, Kakashi" lanjut Anko menyelesaikan misi penawarannya terhadap Kakashi Hatake.

Apa? Jadi harus ditukar dengan hal itu? Kakashi makin merasa kesal.

Kakashi diam dan tampak berpikir. Berpikir keras. Kira-kira bagamana cara yang bisa dilakukannya agar gadis ini menghentikan permainan konyol ini.

"ayolah, Kakashi! Sebentar saja! Aku melihat wajahmu, dan buku ini kembali ke tanganmu!"

"bagaimana?" desak Anko menegaskan.

Kakashi masih berpikir keras. Ia tidak mungkin mau menuruti permintaan konyol gadis itu. Memangnya Anko pikir, dia itu siapa?

Anko hanya tidak lebih dari seorang gadis biasa, dengan imej buruk yang kini melekat erat padanya.

"tidak bisa, Anko. Tidak mau. Aku menolak!" ucap Kakashi dengan tegas. Wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin. Berusaha tidak terpengaruh pada suasana menyebalkan yang diciptakan oleh Anko Mitarashi.

"oh ya?" sahut Anko.

Eh? Gadis itu langsung pergi. Menjauh dari tubuh Kakashi. Dan dengan membawa buku Icha Icha Paradise sebagai sanderanya. Mata Kakashi sedikit membelalak.

"aku bawa buku ini. Jika kau mau mengambilnya, kau harus datang kerumahku!"

Anko berjalan pelan dan semakin menjauh.

"nanti malam. Paling lambat nanti malam! Kalau tidak, buku ini akan aku musnahkan" ucap gadis itu datar, dengan nada sedikit berisikan ancaman.

Apa? Ancaman macam apa itu?

Kakashi mendelik. Gadis ini….benar-benar gadis berkelakuan buruk!

"sampai nanti Kakashi, aku tunggu!" Anko Mitarashi pun pergi. Menyisakan Kakashi yang diam membatu. Ah, ia terlalu malas untuk mengejar gadis itu. ia terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengannya. Mungkin saja, ia juga tidak ingin lagi mengambil buku itu dari tangan Anko yang telah merebutnya dengan paksa.

Tidak mau. Tidak akan. Titik.

Tapi –selamat tinggal Icha Icha Paradise kesayanganku. Batin Kakashi sedih dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketidakrelaannya.

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

REVIEW!

…..

If you waaant…

gomen, pendek chapnya n kurang seru...

T_T


	2. Chapter 2

KILL THE HEART – Chapter 2

Multichapter Fanfic.

Pairing: Anko x Kakashi.

Genre: Drama. Romance. Angst. Hurt/Comfort.

Rate: M

Warning: OOC, OTP, kiss scenes, kata-kata kasar (gomen!)

Bang Masashi hebat banget deh ah, bisa punya karakter2 kayak gini… saya suka deh minjemnya. Hehehe

.

.

.

Rasa gamang itu menguat, tiap kali Kakashi mengingat perihal kehilangannya akan sebuah hartanya yang berharga. Rasa jengkel itu –sebuah celotehan penuh pandangan merendahkan, yang kini hanya bisa ia tujukan pada gadis itu. Desisan demi desisan tak henti ia keluarkan hanya karena harinya yang terasa hampa. Damn, Icha Icha Paradise sudah bagaikan sahabat sejatinya!

Bagaimana nasibnya kini? Jika tanpa benda yang satu itu, dirinya bukanlah seorang Kakashi Hatake yang biasanya. Kini, ia bagaikan sebuah dunia tanpa langit. Atau mungkin juga bisa diumpamakan sebagai surga tanpa neraka. Segala sesuatu pasti memiliki pasangan, bukan? Ia –dan buku itu. Mereka adalah pasangan sejati. Tidak mungkin boleh dipisahkan. Dan kini ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa gadis itu –perempuan murahan sial itu telah berani merenggut sahabat sejatinya.

Ah, semua ini mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Tapi memang begitulah adanya. Seorang manusia jika sedang menggandrungi sesuatu pun pasti akan marah besar jika benda yang sedang ia candui menghilang begitu saja. Karena itulah, Kakashi samasekali tidak merasa bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Ia wajar merasa marah seperti ini. Ini adalah hal yang sangat wajar.

Yang tidak wajar adalah –gadis itu. Gadis bermarga Mitarashi yang kini menjadi sesosok perempuan yang bagi Kakashi sangat kurang ajar.

Anko Mitarashi –berani-beraninya ia! Wajah tampan tertutup topeng itu pun hanya tampak semakin kusut bila mengingat sebuah nama barusan.

.

.

.

Hari yang berbeda. Dan sudah genap kurang lebih dua puluh empat jam –sang buku kepunyaan tuan Hatake itu disandera oleh seseorang. Sial, Kakashi bahkan sampai nyaris tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena otaknya terlampau penuh sesak memikirkan kehilangan itu. Hanya saja –ia tidak biasa jika sebelum tidur tidak membaca isi sang buku.

Ah, apa bedanya?

Sebegitu sulitnyakah?

Dan pagi ini, ketika sang jounin bertopeng itu hendak menuju lapangan sektor sekian, ia terpaksa membiarkan matanya melihat sebuah pemandangan tak menyenangkan. Gadis itu. Sebelah matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu sang penculik tak berperasaan itu.

Dari sudut matanya yang menatap dengan malas, terlihat cukup jelas Anko Mitarashi sedang bersama seseorang. Gadis itu tampak sedang mengobrol dengan Yamato. Di sebuah pojokan sepi, dan terkesan jelas sekali jika mereka mungkin sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Tanpa disangka Kakashi, gadis ular itu meliriknya –menyadari kehadirannya yang hanya lewat tanpa sengaja.

Sungguh malas rasanya. Kakashi mengalihkan penglihatannya. Tak sudi jika harus bertemu pandang lebih lama lagi. Dasar penculik!

"Maaf, aku tinggal sebentar!" cetus gadis itu menghentikan obrolannya, membuat Yamato sang partner bicaranya sedikit terperangah. Anko memutuskan aktifitas mereka dengan seenaknya.

"Kau tidak datang, Kakashi" ucapnya mencegat Kakashi dalam langkahnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar santai. Dan aroma parfumnya –sungguh manis menggoda.

"Semalam aku menunggumu" lanjut suara itu, yang mana belum dipedulikan oleh Kakashi Hatake.

"Aku tidak perlu mengambilnya" sahut pria itu kemudian, setelah memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Aku tak sudi mengambil buku itu kembali darimu".

Sebuah jawaban yang sungguh tegas. Namun Anko tampak tidak terlalu terpengaruh.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu…"

"Mungkin membakarnya akan menyenangkan" gumam gadis itu, memutar bola matanya, menatap arah lain dimana tampak beberapa orang sedang berlalu lalang.

Kakashi menahan nafas sejenak.

"Yang jelas buku itu akan segera aku musnahkan" lanjutnya dalam nada ancaman, masih terdengar santai. Ancaman yang sama seperti kemarin, rupanya. Namun cukup jelas di telinga Kakashi, Anko hanya menggertaknya.

"Lakukan saja. Aku tidak peduli" respon Kakashi sekenanya. Ia memang mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Mengancam? Memangnya dia pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa?

"Jadi begitu?" Anko tampak sedikit terkejut. Rencana awalnya gagal, tapi ia belum menyerah.

"Ya"

"Kau tidak peduli –pada buku kecilmu itu?"

Kakashi kini menatap Anko. Setelah sekian lama memalingkan wajahnya yang lebih tertarik menatap tembok di seberang sana.

Ia peduli –jika boleh jujur.

"Tidak. Samasekali tidak"

Anko mengangguk-angguk. Kakashi ini cukup keras kepala juga. Tapi ia jauh lebih keras kepala daripada itu. Setidaknya begitulah ucap batinnya.

"Aku sudah melihat isinya, Kakashi…."

Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Suara batin Kakashi kembali menegaskan. Oh, percakapan ini dirasa terlalu lama. Ingin rasanya ia segera pergi dari sini, meninggalkan pengganggu ini.

Kakashi sekarang lebih memilih memperhatikan pakaian gadis itu –ketimbang menatap wajah atau kedua matanya.

Gaya berpakaian yang sungguh murahan, pikir pria itu berkomentar. Memang cukup menarik, tetapi itu sungguh tidak berguna. Seseorang dinilai bukan karena tampilan luarnya yang menarik atau seksi, melainkan dari kualitas dirinya.

Apa hebatnya sih, menyandang gelar sebagai gadis yang suka mempermainkan laki-laki?

Jika aku menjadi ayah atau kakaknya, akan kubuat ia lebih tahu sopan santun dalam berpakaian! Isi hati Kakashi tak hentinya mengomel.

"Buku itu… tidak lebih dari sebuah buku yang menjijikkan" ucap Mitarashi dalam hinaannya. Nada suaranya begitu sinis. Mengundang rasa sebal yang bertambah pada pendengar tunggalnya kali ini. Kakashi mendesah kesal.

"Kau tahu, Kakashi? Isinya ternyata sangat mesum. Aku tidak menyangka kau suka membaca buku kotor semacam itu" Anko berceramah dengan angkuhnya.

Apa pedulimu, batin Kakashi. Ia berusaha secuek mungkin, tak terpengaruh pada cibiran gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau yang diluar terlihat begitu tenang dan keren ini… ternyata bacaannya hanyalah sebuah buku sampah"

Buku sampah? Ah, sungguh bertambah –rasa kesal itu.

"Kau –munafik" desis bibir pink gadis itu. Membisikkan pendapatnya yang begitu kasar.

"Terlihat baik di luar, namun ternyata berfikiran kotor di dalam. Yaah, laki-laki memang semuanya sama saja…" gadis itu tampak mulai terkekeh, menyisakan Kakashi yang rasa bencinya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

Namun jounin itu lebih memilih untuk diam. Percuma menanggapi gadis kurang ajar ini.

Anko tiba-tiba tersadar. Yamato memanggilnya. Sepertinya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, membuat rekan Kakashi yang juga terlibat dalam pasukan Anbu itu merasa tidak senang. Ia menuntut Anko untuk kembali padanya –menghentikan urusannya dengan Kakashi.

"Aku harus pergi, Kakashi. Tapi aku harap –"

Kakashi menatapnya yang hendak beringsut dari hadapannya.

"Kau akan datang malam ini" lanjut Anko memproklamirkan pendapat pribadinya –sebuah pemaksaan.

"Bagaimana?" tawarnya sekali lagi, sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Sedikit enggan untuk memberi jawaban. "Kita lihat saja nanti" ucapnya dingin.

"Memperlihatkan wajah begitu saja kenapa harus sesulit ini?" sindir Anko seolah bergumam. Ia memprotes –dan menyakinkan Kakashi lagi bahwa sikapnya menahan buku Kakashi ini hanyalah karena ia ingin membarternya dengan melihat wajah Kakashi tanpa ditutupi topeng.

Anko tersenyum misterius. Wajah cantiknya menatap penuh harap pada Kakashi. Ia menggigit pelan sedikit bagian pada bibir bawahnya, wajahnya menampakkan raut menggoda. Sepertinya ia memang cukup tertarik pada Kakashi –terbukti dari undangan tak resminya yang setengah memaksa pria tersebut.

Kakashi membuang pandangannya, tak sudi ditatap oleh Mitarashi dengan lebih lama.

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake berjalan dengan perlahan. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen Anko. Pintunya tidak dikunci. Sepi. Tidak ada orang di sana. Ah, kenapa begini?

Bodohnya ia. Ia terpengaruh pada hinaan gadis itu. Dikatai menjijikkan. Mesum. Kotor. Sampah. Dan yang terakhir –pria munafik. Astaga, benar-benar kurang ajar. Demi Tuhan, jika sekali lagi gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat hinaan rendah lagi padanya maupun buku kecilnya, ia tidak akan segan-segan menyakiti gadis itu.

Mungkin menamparnya bisa memberinya sebuah pelajaran. Tidak, apapun itu –jika bisa membuat gadis itu tutup mulut, Kakashi maka akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Go ahead, Anko. Akan kubuat mulut manismu itu berhenti berkicau!

Sang jounin merutuk tanpa henti di dalam hati kecilnya. Kakashi sangat jengkel tepat ketika memutar memori pertemuannya dengan Anko tadi pagi.

Ia terus melangkahkan kaki malasnya ke dalam hunian itu. Mengacuhkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyambutnya. Ia hanya punya satu tujuan untuk datang kesini. Mengambil buku itu, dan pergi. Hanya itu.

Oh, jika perempuan murahan itu mengatainya macam-macam lagi, berbagai rencana A, B, dan C juga sudah Kakashi siapkan. Yang jelas, semuanya berkenaan dengan bentuk penyiksaan fisik.

Memang, Anko adalah wanita. Tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Sudah cukup. Ia dan Icha Icha Paradise yang mulia itu tidak pantas mendapatkan yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Benar-benar pemujaan yang sempurna terhadap sebuah benda mati, ya Kakashi-san?

Kakashi memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rumah Anko yang rapi itu tampak lengang. Setahunya, gadis itu tinggal seorang diri, sama sepertinya.

Tempat tinggal yang cukup nyaman untuk ukuran seorang jounin lajang. Itu wajar, bukan. Pola hidup serta pola pikir seorang gadis tidaklah sama dengan seorang pemuda. Mungkin saja –Anko berbakat menjadi seorang istri yang baik suatu saat kelak, jika ia bisa menilai dari tata cara wanita itu mengatur rumahnya sedemikian rupa.

Ah, berhenti memujinya! Salah satu syaraf kesadaran Kakashi kembali membelokkan pola pikirnya pada minat pertamanya. Tidak ada hal yang baik dari seorang nona Mitarashi ini!

Ngomong-ngomong….di mana gadis itu?

"Di sini, Kakashi! Masuk saja!" tiba-tiba terdengar ucapan seorang kunoichi yang tak lain adalah sang tuan rumah. Suara itu sepertinya berasal dari ruangan yang berbeda –namun masih pada atap yang sama.

Dengan penuh pemikiran Kakashi yang tengah datang ke rumah Anko itu menoleh, mencoba memutuskan apakah harus menuju arah suara itu. Awalnya ia ragu. Berduaan bersama gadis itu baginya cukup beresiko –dan juga memuakkan. Namun akhirnya setelah begitu lama memikirkan buku kesayangannya yang ditawan, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengambilnya. Ia akan mendatangi gadis player itu.

Beberapa langkah dibuat. Tidak sulit bagi Kakashi untuk menyadari dimana gadis itu berada. Anko tengah menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Astaga, kenapa sampai harus masuk ke kamar, sih? Kakashi tidak habis pikir. Berada di dalam sarang ular betina hanya akan membuatnya terkena racun dan bisa. Dan itu sangat berbahaya. Bisa-bisa ia akan mengalami sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Kakashi sudah masuk ke dalamnya. Itu adalah kamar tidur, sebuah ruang pribadi. Disana tampak tempat tidur milik Anko yang berukuran hanya untuk satu orang. Disana juga terlihat meja kerja, dua buah lemari, serta jendela yang tertutupi tirai berwarna ungu cerah. Dinding kamar gadis itu tampak nyaman dilihat karena berwarna biru pucat yang sejuk.

Tidak jauh dari Kakashi tampak Anko yang baru saja selesai mengikat rambutnya. Gadis itu tampak seksi dengan mengenakan kaos fishnet khasnya, dan rok mini cokelatnya itu. Dan mantel cream panjang miliknya itu tidak sedang menutupi tubuh indahnya.

Ah. Ada aroma harum. Tetapi bukan parfum. Sepertinya gadis itu juga suka menyemprotkan wewangian pada ruangan kamarnya. Anko jelas menebarkan pewangi ruangan pada kamar kecil itu. Aromanya cukup enak –bersahabat pada hidung Kakashi.

Dan kini, Kakashi bisa melihat jelas postur tubuh gadis itu yang memang –seksi, jika Kakashi boleh jujur.

Payudaranya yang menarik itu sungguh terlihat lekukannya. Rok mininya pun tampak makin pendek saja dibanding dahulu –saat ia masih belum menyabet gelar playgirl. Dan kedua pahanya yang putih susu itu makin menambah nilai plus Anko Mitarashi saja. Gadis itu memang cukup terlihat menggoda. Tubuhnya sempurna.

Dasar ular betina! Umpat Kakashi sedikit jengkel di sela keterpanaannya.

"Kau terlambat Kakashi! Terlambat sepuluh menit!" tukas Anko kini.

Apa? Memangnya tadi siang ia mengatakan perihal pukul berapa ia akan datang, begitu? Sepertinya tidak, bukan? Benak Kakashi penuh dengan argumen.

"Bicara apa kau? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bilang kapan aku akan datang ke rumahmu" ucap Kakashi dingin.

Anko tertawa kecil. Gadis itu memperhatikan mangsanya yang berjalan kian mendekat dengan dirinya. Dua matanya tak henti menatap lekat Kakashi yang sedang tampak kesal padanya. Ia tahu. Ia paham Kakashi sedang sangat jengkel padanya. Dan itu menyenangkan –baginya.

"Sini, mana bukuku!?" kata Kakashi lagi. Ia berhenti melangkah, dan berusaha menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu. Keduanya kini berdiri berhadapan.

Anko memperlihatkan buku mesum Kakashi di tangannya. Sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul berwarna orange. Dan juga cover bergambar yang cukup norak. Bagi Anko buku itu memang payah, tetapi bagi Kakashi buku itu adalah segalanya.

Ups. Lagi-lagi sebuah ungkapan yang berlebihan.

Sebelum Kakashi sempat mendekatinya, buru-buru gadis itu berpindah. Berjalan pelan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia kemudian meletakkan buku Kakashi di tepi meja. Dan…

Ah, gadis itu menduduki buku Icha Ichanya. Anko Mitarashi menduduki buku kesayangan Kakashi itu –yang berada di atas meja. Benar. Diduduki.

Sebuah tindakan yang kurang sopan terhadap sebuah buku, bukan? Anak-anak sekolah pun selalu diajarkan untuk menyayangi buku, karena buku adalah gudang ilmu serta jendela dunia. Tapi nona Mitarashi ini punya pendapat lain yang menyimpang.

"Kemarilah kalau kau mau?" tantang Anko Mitarashi.

Kakashi diam saja. Sebenarnya ia mulai kesal. Berani-beraninya gadis ular itu menduduki buku sucinya. Buku sepenting itu tidak pantas untuk ditindih oleh bokong gadis bejat itu. Semewah-mewahnya seseorang, seelit-elitnya seseorang, tetaplah itu bukan sebuah tindakan yang terhormat.

Menduduki bukuku. Sialan. Kakashi sedikit berdecih.

Ia sudah kesal. Jounin bertopeng itu kini sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Kau tidak menginginkan buku ini lagi, Kakashi?" Tanya Anko kemudian. Kakashi malah meresponnya dengan sebuah pemikiran keras. Ia harus memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum bersikap. Salah sedikit saja, bisa-bisa ia jatuh ke pelukan Mitarashi. Ia tidak mau. Ia tidak sudi.

Coba kalian pikirkan. Mungkin saja tindakan Anko ini hanya untuk menggoda Kakashi. Membuat pria itu mendekat padanya dan –ketika sudah cukup leluasa, ia akan membuatnya jatuh pada pesonanya. Kita lihat saja, apakah dia bisa melakukannya?

Dan seperti yang terlihat, Kakashi masih tetap diam –sementara Anko Mitarashi tampak duduk santai, dengan buku kecil Kakashi di bawah tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Kakashi menyerah. Otaknya lelah karena sedemikian keras berfikir. Satu langkah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini –ia hanya bisa bergerak maju, mendatangi Anko yang tampak melipat lengannya di dada. Kedua paha mulus itu ia tumpuk menjadi satu. Benar-benar pose yang cukup menggoda.

Gadis itu penasaran dengan tingkah Kakashi yang sedikit sulit dilumpuhkan itu.

Kakashi mendekat. Cukup dekat. Cukup dekat dengan tubuh Anko.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak ingin lama-lama disini" protes Kakashi sekenanya. Ia tidak ingin jika tiba-tiba Yamato memergokinya berada di kamar gadis ini.

Anko hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Kembalikan bukuku, Anko…." ucapnya dengan nada dilemahkan. Berusaha selembut mungkin menggugah perasaan Anko –meskipun itu adalah palsu.

"Tapi sebelumnya….." sahut gadis berambut ungu gelap itu perlahan.

"Kau menyepakatinya kan? Perjanjian kita…." Gumamnya lagi. Kakashi mendengarnya –dan dengan sangat jelas. Itu karena wajah mereka cukup berdekatan.

"Kubuka topengmu dan –kau boleh mengambil bukumu kembali" desis gadis itu lebih lanjut.

Kakashi masih diam, lagi-lagi –ia cukup menyukai kebisuan saat ini. Ia hanya menatap mata Anko, berusaha menyelami pola pikir gila dan aneh dari gadis itu.

Barter adalah cara kuno. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Jikalau ia menyerahkan uang pada gadis itu sebagai ganti bukunya, hal itu tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Anko. Terang saja, gadis itu bukanlah seorang pedagang.

Dan gadis itu kini dengan liciknya menawarkan sebuah tawaran ganjil kepada Kakashi. Sebuah hal ditukar dengan hal lainnya. Dan yang harus ia tukar serta dapatkan adalah hal yang cukup penting dalam hidupnya.

Buku berharga itu. Dan juga wajah di balik topengnya ini.

Keduanya adalah hal spesifik yang tidak murah nilainya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tak ada ucapan lanjutan dari Anko. Itu cukup membuat Kakashi lega. Setidaknya ia terbebas dari rasa bersalah jika menyakiti seorang perempuan. Ya, ia urung melakukan penyiksaannya karena Anko tidak mengeluarkan hinaan sarkasmenya kali ini.

"Kuanggap diammu itu sebagai jawaban penerimaan, Kakashi!"

Dan keduanya pun kini akan melakukan hal itu. Buku Icha Icha Kakashi yang dibarter dengan Anko yang boleh melihat wajah Kakashi. Kakashi tampak menahan nafas. Terkesan sedikit risih dengan gadis yang kini sangat dekat posisinya dengan dirinya itu.

Dengan lembut Anko menyentuh wajah jounin bertopeng itu, menyentuh masker kainnya, dan menurunkannya dengan sangat perlahan.

Ah, apakah ini ide bodoh, membiarkan Anko melihat wajahku? Batin Kakashi resah.

Anko masih dengan kedua tangannya –menurunkan dengan lembut penutup wajah Kakashi. Pelan, sangat perlahan. Sepertinya gadis itu ingin menikmati dengan sempurna detik-detik dimana ia bisa melihat wajah asli pria itu.

Detik demi detik pun berlalu. Tindakan tangan gadis itu sudah membuahkan hasil. Anko terpaku menatap wajah Kakashi –yang kini sudah tidak tertutupi topeng itu.

Selanjutnya apa? Gumam batin Kakashi yang menatap wajah gadis itu dengan malas.

Anko tampak terpana. Ini sungguh diluar dugaannya.

Kenapa….kenapa wajah Kakashi semenawan ini. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Perlahan, wajah manisnya disusupi oleh rona merah muda tipis yang terasa hangat. Kakashi memang tampan. Ternyata gosip itu benar. Sedikitnya Anko merasa bersalah pada dirinya yang sombong dan keras kepala selama ini.

Sebenarnya manis juga Anko ini –jika dilihat dengan cukup dekat, pikir Kakashi dengan ide yang mulai menyimpang dari akal sehatnya. Tampaknya racun dari sang ular sudah mulai cukup membius, menghilangkan kesadaran dari sang Jounin hebat itu.

Keduanya tampak sama-sama terpana. Dan bertatapan dengan dalam selama beberapa saat.

Dan kemudian, tanpa diduga Kakashi, Anko menaikkan pelindung kepala Kakashi yang menutupi mata Sharingan pria itu.

"Hitai-ate tidak masuk dalam perjanjian, Anko" desis Kakashi pada gadis yang mulai seenaknya itu.

Anko tersenyum kecil. "Apa bedanya? Aku ingin melihat kedua matamu" ucap gadis itu masih dengan raut yang sedikit merona dan terpesona.

Kini wajah Kakashi Hatake tampak begitu jelas di mata Anko Mitarashi. Ah, ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Kenapa ia merasa aneh seperti ini? Rasanya seperti…..

"Sudah puas? Sekarang mana bukuku" kata Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Anko masih menatapnya lekat. Sepasang mata berbeda warna milik Kakashi itu terasa begitu menyedot matanya. Bekas luka lurus memanjang di sekitar mata berwarna merah itu bahkan membuat Kakashi terlihat gagah. Belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang ternyata memang benar –tampan itu.

Ah, laki-laki ini…sempurna.

"Sabar sedikit, Kakashi…." Desah Anko yang masih tampak belum puas memandangi wajah pria itu. Gadis player memang tidak tahan dengan yang namanya pria tampan.

Dan kemudian, alih-alih menyerahkan buku milik Kakashi, Anko malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pria itu. Jarak keduanya hampir tidak ada lagi. Dan parahnya, gadis itu membuka kedua pahanya sehingga posisi berdiri Kakashi terlihat sudah sangat rapat dengan gadis itu.

Kakashi diam saja, seolah pasrah dengan gadis itu yang mungkin saja –akan menciumnya.

Benar saja, Anko menyapukan dengan lembut bibirnya pada bibir Kakashi. Mengecup bibir shinobi itu dengan perlahan. Begitu mendebarkan. Sebuah perlakuan romantis yang bisa membuat lelaki jounin itu takluk meskipun hanya untuk sesaat.

Keduanya berciuman dengan lembut. Anko memejamkan kedua matanya, mengimbangi bibirnya yang merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa dari merasakan bibir seorang Kakashi Hatake. Ini adalah sebuah ciuman yang ia idam-idamkan.

Kakashi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Memejamkan kedua matanya, dan membiarkan gadis itu melakukan sebuah percobaan pada bibirnya.

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Woohooo….

Hmmm…

Makasih dah sudi membaca. Arigatou…

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

KILL THE HEART – Chapter 3

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: Anko Mitarashi x Kakashi Hatake

Genre: Drama. Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

Rate: M.

Warning: OOC, OTP, kiss scenes, kata-kata kasar (gomen!)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Entah ada apa sebenarnya, Kakashi terlihat pasrah.

Mungkinkah itu bagian dari rencana di otaknya? Sebagaimana kita tahu, lelaki itu adalah jounin hebat yang selalu bertindak penuh dengan pemikiran. Jadi, bukannya tidak mungkin 'kan, jika ia terlihat sebegitu mudahnya menerima ciuman Anko tanpa ada modus dan motif tertentu di dalamnya.

Dan ciuman antara dua makhluk berbeda gender itu terus berlanjut. Anko masih menyapu lembut bibir Kakashi.

Kecupan-kecupan yang manis. Suara desahan nafas yang hangat dan menggoda. Seolah Kakashi tidak tahan jika hanya membiarkannya. Lelaki itu pun membalas ciuman Anko Mitarashi. Menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut, mengimbangi bibir gadis itu yang diluar dugaannya –terasa begitu manis dan hangat. Kakashi merespon ciumannya dan membuat keduanya berciuman dengan penghayatan yang dalam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Anko berhenti. Menghentikan semua kenikmatan itu.

"Yamato tidak akan senang jika tahu ini, Anko" komentar Kakashi atas ciuman mereka barusan. Anko tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Bodoh, dia itu bukan siapa-siapa! Seorang mantan kekasih samasekali tidak punya hak untuk itu…" ucapnya lembut. Kembali menatap bibir Kakashi –setelah memandang wajah tampannya tanpa henti.

Mantan kekasih? Seberapa banyak korbanmu selama ini, Anko?

Setahu Kakashi, Yamato bukanlah pria gampangan. Sama sepertinya.

Gadis itu memang cukup lihai, mampu membuat Kakashi merasa penasaran dan kesal pada sikap agresifnya yang hanya muncul setengah-setengah saat ini. Kakashi menatapnya dengan serius. Tampak di matanya Anko yang tersenyum tipis dan dengan wajah manis yang merona.

Sungguh menggoda. Lagi-lagi Kakashi hampir tidak tahan. Mungkin kali ini ia akan benar-benar jatuh dalam godaan gadis itu.

Ah, masa bodoh. Masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi sebelum ciuman ini terjadi. Kakashi hanya menikmatinya. Dan baru menyadari bahwa ia rasa tidak ada buruknya untuk tenggelam pada pesona gadis ini untuk sementara.

Benar, untuk sementara.

Oh, dan kini Kakashi berbalik mencium gadis itu lebih dulu. Kini keduanya berciuman lagi. Dan kali ini ciumannya lebih panas. Lebih agresif. Lebih bergairah. Dan lebih menyita banyak aktifitas: permainan lidah, gigitan-gigitan kecil, dan bibir serta saliva yang sudah sangat saling menyatu. Kakashi seolah tidak ragu-ragu lagi untuk menciptakan kemesraan bersama Anko kali ini.

Ia hanya merasa tindakan ini begitu positif –sepositif respon gadis itu pada ciumannya.

Nafas Anko terdengar mendesah saat Kakashi yang terkesan menciumnya dengan begitu bernafsu. Bibir pria itu terus menempel –mengecup bibirnya. Menikmati bibir Anko yang terasa basah dan hangat.

"Eemmhh" desah gadis itu, terkejut dengan tindakan berani Kakashi yang mencium bibirnya dengan semangat membara. Permainannya berlanjut, partnernya sudah tenggelam dalam hipnotisnya.

Bisa Anko rasakan permainan lidah Kakashi yang cukup lincah karena telah mengajak lidahnya bermain. Belajar darimana pria ini? Apakah ia juga pernah punya pacar? Bukankah buku Icha-Icha itu satu-satunya kekasih Kakashi?

Sontak gadis itu menghentikan pemikiran konyolnya. Ia ingin kembali menikmati sepenuhnya ciuman manis mereka ini. Terlalu sayang jika dibarengi dengan otak yang berpikir. Momen romantis ini seharusnya berjalan –sempurna.

Kali ini Kakashi yang berhenti, ia menyetop ciuman nikmat mereka. Dan pria itu kini tampak tersenyum lebar.

Ah! Buku Icha Icha Paradise terkutuk itu! Kenapa kini sudah ada di tangannya? Bagaimana dan –sejak kapan? Anko tercengang pada Kakashi yang baru saja selesai mencium bibirnya, dengan sanderanya yang sudah kembali pada sang pemilik aslinya.

Gadis itu terperangah dengan wajah yang masih tampak memerah.

"Sudah selesai. Barter kita sudah selesai, Anko" ucap Kakashi penuh kemenangan. Ia berniat hendak segera pergi dari situ dengan sebelumnya berniat menutup wajahnya kembali dengan masker serta Hitai-ate pada bola mata merah Sharingannya. Ya, hanya berniat.

Tetapi sebelum semua hal itu terjadi, dengan cepat Anko merebut kembali benda sial di tangan Kakashi itu. Ia merebutnya dan –kembali mencium bibir Kakashi Hatake.

Berciuman dengan buku oranye yang kini sudah berada di tangannya.

'Jangan kira kau bisa lepas dariku, Hatake'. Gerutu gadis itu membatin. Ia punya rencana tersendiri. Menaklukkan Kakashi agar benar-benar terpikat padanya adalah sebuah prioritas baginya saat ini.

Ciuman pun berlanjut.

Apa? Kakashi hampir tidak habis pikir. Dua kali ciuman saja sudah cukup. Sangat lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak mau menjadi korban permainan Anko Mitarashi lebih lama lagi.

Namun ia kembali menikmati permainan bibir gadis itu. Yah, meskipun sedikit –terpaksa.

Merespon sekenanya dan membiarkan bibirnya tenggelam pada sebuah aktifitas yang cukup langka –yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya ini. Sambil tetap melanjutkan adegan itu, diam-diam sang pria kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Dapat. Tangan Kakashi kemudian kembali mendapatkan bukunya. Tangannya masih cukup lihai daripada Anko. Dan lelaki itu pun langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Sudah cukup, Anko. Wajah tampan Kakashi dengan tegas mengatakan hal itu.

Anko mulai kesal jadinya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa prosesi berciuman harus dibarengi dengan sesi perebutan buku sialan itu? Sangat mengganggu!

Anko Mitarashi belum menyerah. Ia kembali hendak menaklukkan pria itu. Gadis itu kembali merapatkan tubuh dan bibirnya pada Kakashi. Merebut dengan paksa keinginan lelaki itu untuk pergi dari hadapannya. Bibirnya kembali menegaskan bahwa mereka akan saling memagut lagi.

Kedua tangannya bahkan melingkar di tengkuk Kakashi, dengan posisi keduanya kini sama-sama tengah berdiri. Dan pria itu pun terkesan sedikit membungkuk karena sang gadis tidak berjingkat untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka.

Mereka berciuman kembali –untuk kesekian kalinya. Benar-benar ciuman yang nikmat, terjadi berulang kali serta bisa membuat siapa saja iri melihatnya (termasuk author).

Sedikitnya Kakashi kesulitan mengendalikan nafasnya yang cukup memburu. Anko memang cukup pandai mempermainkan gairahnya. Dalam diam, kedua bibir itu saling mengecup tiada henti. Menyatu dan menimbulkan sedikit suara-suara aneh yang entah mengapa pada saat yang bersamaan juga terdengar begitu seksi.

Hem! Buku bodoh! Tangan Anko kini telah berkuasa atas Icha Icha Paradise milik Kakashi. Lagi. Kakashi kehilangan bukunya lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Ya, sungguh sulit hendak merebut buku itu selagi berada di dalam ciuman yang sebegitu memabukkan ini. Kakashi yang terlanjur menikmati ciuman dari Anko sedikit kesulitan untuk mengambil kembali buku tak berdosa miliknya itu.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ide gila yang bisa dikatakan sangat gila. Sebuah tindakan kurang ajar –mengingat bahwa dirinya selama ini adalah seorang pria baik-baik.

Anko pun kemudian mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu terkejut di dalam proses ciuman dahsyatnya dengan Kakashi. Ia sangat kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa tangan Kakashi ternyata berani meraba kedua pahanya. Mengelusnya dari bagian bawah serta makin ke atas –sedikit menyibak rok pendeknya itu. Menyentuhnya dengan lembut namun pasti.

Sontak saja gadis itu melepaskan bibirnya. Dan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kakashi untuk sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Gadis itu menatap Kakashi dengan kesal. Ditambah lagi dengan ia yang baru mengetahui bahwa buku di tangannya sudah hilang –berpindah tangan kepada pria pemilik buku tersebut. Lagi dan lagi.

Kakashi tampak menyeringai. Kakashi –sudah berbuat sedikit kurang ajar. Berani menyentuh tubuhnya, dan merebut buku terkutuk itu, heh?! Dia tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Cih. Desis Anko kesal bukan kepalang.

"Aku belum kalah, Kakashi!" tukas Anko yang kini. Kau pikir buku itu bisa kembali lagi ke tanganmu? Gadis itu bergumam dalam benaknya. Rupanya ia memang berniat menjadi penguasa tunggal sang kitab Icha Icha. Anko merasa harus kembali merebut buku sial itu.

Gadis itu melangkah, mendekati Kakashi Hatake yang tak bertopeng –yang sempat mundur beberapa langkah menjauhinya.

Diluar dugaan, Anko kembali mencari bibir Kakashi, dan kembali menyatukannya. Apa? Lagi? Gadis ini cukup gila. Namun –hebat juga. Pikir Kakashi yang tetap tidak menolak perlakuan Anko.

Maniak ciuman, eh? Entahlah, apakah ini ide yang buruk? Kakashi merasa sedikit bimbang.

Keduanya pun terus dan terus berciuman –dengan sangat panas.

Anko berjinjit berusaha mengimbangi tubuh tinggi Kakashi. Kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah pria itu dan mengarahkannya agar tepat menempel pada wajah manisnya. Seolah sedang mengendalikan ciuman mereka.

Gadis ini memang benar-benar agresif. Mungkin juga bisa dikatakan terlalu liar, pantas saja –bukankah dia memang bergelar wanita penggoda?

Tak ayal Kakashi pun jadi memikirkan kemungkinan lain, mungkin saja ia adalah pria ke sekian dari banyak pria lainnya yang sudah menjadi korban ciuman Anko Mitarashi.

Bodoh, tetapi pria normal mana yang menolak ciuman dari seorang gadis seksi? Ia yang awalnya tidak tertarik pada Anko, kini sedikit bertekuk lutut pada perlakuan gadis itu.

Apakah kau memang seliar ini, Anko?

"Anko…" desis Kakashi ketika bibirnya sempat lepas sejenak dari ciuman gadis itu.

"Sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang kau cium seperti ini?" lanjutnya sambil menatap lurus kedua mata gadis itu. Bisa dirasakan oleh wajah tampannya, deru nafas hangat Anko yang cukup menggoda. Terdengar memburu.

Anko hanya diam, memperhatikan ekspresi muka Kakashi yang kini –entah kenapa- tampak menunjukkan rona kecewa.

Speechless. Hanya itu. Gadis itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain melanjutkan aksinya. Dikecupnya kembali bibir pria dingin itu. Tidak peduli apa yang sekarang tengah merambati pikiran sang jounin di pelukannya.

Bahkan ciumannya semakin berhasrat, semakin menggila. Kakashi tidak tahu bahwa pertanyaannya barusan cukup membuat gadis itu frustasi. Dan tentu saja, Anko melampiaskannya dengan membuat mulut pria itu berhenti berbicara –tenggelam dalam kecupannya.

Lelaki itu pun bahkan mulai berani melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Mitarashi. Setengah memeluknya.

Dari pihak Kakashi, ia hanya melihat bahwa gadis itu Cuma punya satu hal: mencium Kakashi adalah satu-satunya obsesi terbesar dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Baginya ini benar-benar gila. Ini benar-benar di luar akal sehatnya. Ia seakan tidak lagi mampu mengendalikan bibirnya yang begitu terobsesi pada bibir Kakashi ini. Dan itu tidak lebih dari wujud seorang gadis yang tidak berkualitas. Ya, Kakashi cukup menganggap remeh Anko Mitarashi –meskipun dari sikapnya merespon dengan positif. Ia tak bisa lari dari memandang Anko sebagai seorang gadis gampangan, meskipun hanya sedikit. Sangat sedikit.

Kakashi pun berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi gadis itu, namun gagal. Ia tidak bisa lagi terus menyembunyikan perasaannya –betapa ia sangat bergairah akan perilaku agresif gadis berambut gelap itu.

Ah, menikmati ciuman dari seorang gadis murahan tidak terlalu buruk saat ini. Kira-kira begitulah pikirnya.

Keduanya masih berciuman, menyatukan bibir, dan hasrat mereka menjadi satu. Terasa begitu nikmat. Begitu manis. Begitu menggoda. Begitu menggairahkan.

Tiba-tiba, lagi-lagi Kakashi sedikit terperanjat ketika ia tahu buku di tangannya –untuk kesekian kalinya, berhasil direbut oleh partnernya itu. Anko kembali menculik buku Icha Icha miliknya.

Dan –parah, sangat parah! Anko dengan akurasinya yang mengagumkan itu, membuang –melempar keluar buku oranye itu keluar, tepat kearah jendela yang terbuka (entah sejak kapan Anko membuka jendela kamar itu). Buku itu pun menghilang dengan suksesnya. Seolah terdengar bunyi 'ting!' ketika benda berharga itu melompat bebas keluar sana.

Buku kecil milik Kakashi itu pun terjatuh dengan sempurna, menghilang dari perebutan mereka berdua. Kakashi terperangah hebat. Astaga….

Sialan, batin Kakashi kesal. Namun dia tetap tidak menghentikan sapuan bibir Anko di mulutnya. Matanya yang sempat melirik pada arah jendela itu kembali dipejamkannya untuk sesaat.

Keduanya masih dan terus melanjutkan aksinya. Ah, sebuah pemandangan indah yang mengerikan. Anko Mitarashi memang benar, seperti ular betina yang telah berhasil menangkap mangsanya tepat di dalam sarangnya.

Dan akhirnya, entah mengapa –Kakashi kembali berbuat nekat.

Apakah karena kesal bukunya telah dibuang oleh tangan Mitarashi, ataukah karena ia sudah terlampau bernafsu pada gadis itu. Kakashi menyusupkan kedua tangannya perlahan, dan kini ia menyentuh serta meremas dada gadis itu –yang masih tertutupi baju.

Sial, fishnet di tubuhnya itu hanya membuat lelaki jounin itu tidak ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya. Anko sangat seksi saat ini –dan juga sangat kurang ajar. Memukau karena ciuman menggairahkan tadi, dan memuakkan karena sangat lancang membuang buku oranye kecilnya.

Dan dada besarnya yang lembut serta kenyal itu terasa sangat menyenangkan untuk berada dalam genggaman dua tangannya.

Anko memekik. Ini kedua kalinya Hatake itu bersikap kurang ajar. Sangat lancang, dan membuat gadis itu kembali marah padanya. Jika yang pertama kedua tangan Kakashi berani meraba pahanya, kini malah dengan santainya meremas payudaranya. Cukup kelewatan memang –sepertinya.

.

.

.

"Ah!" ucap sang wanita menjerit. Terlambat, dua bukit itu sudah berhasil diraba dan diremas dengan kuat oleh tangan bejat Kakashi.

Plakkk. Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di sebelah pipi pria itu. Kontan saja aktifitas keduanya terhenti. Anko berhenti mencium Kakashi dan Kakashi berhenti menyentuh tubuhnya.

Anko Mitarashi dengan nafas terengah-engah menatap Kakashi dengan penuh kebencian.

"Hentikan! Kau keterlaluan, Kakashi!" ucap gadis itu geram. Nafasnya seolah hampir habis karena kekagetan yang tinggi setelah kenikmatan sempurna yang dari tadi ia rasakan. Padahal sedang asyik-asyiknya berciuman, kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya juga menjadi sasaran tangan Hatake? Itu cukup kelewatan.

"Kau lupa? kau yang memulainya, Anko" sahut Kakashi tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia balas menatap gadis itu dengan dingin. Mereka berperang tatapan. Death stare. Atau juga death glare. Sama saja.

"Keluar dari sini! Pergi! Aku tidak ingin ada kau di dalam kamarku!" ucap Anko lagi menegaskan sebuah pengusiran untuk Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya. Anko mengusirnya? Setelah sekian lama –sedari tadi bernafsu terhadap dirinya?

Heh, ada apa ini? Ia tidak mengira gadis itu akan semarah ini. Ia pikir, Anko adalah wanita binal seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang.

Ah, benar-benar aneh!

Perempuan memang tidak semudah itu untuk ditebak. Seharusnya ia lebih sering berkonsultasi pada teman-teman prianya mengenai sulitnya memahami wanita selama ini.

Bodoh, ia bahkan tidak pernah membahas ketertarikan pada lawan jenis kepada rekan-rekannya. Ia terlalu sibuk menghayati isi buku mesum Icha Icha!

Kakashi masih diam. Dan itu membuat Anko yang tidak sabar segera mendorong tubuh pria itu untuk segera berjalan dan pergi meninggalkannya. Rupanya, akan selesai sampai di sini aksi panas mereka. Ciuman liar yang tadi sudah pasti tidak akan berlanjut lagi setelah ini.

Kakashi sudah sampai di ambang pintu depan, dan hendak bersiap untuk benar-benar keluar dari rumah Anko.

"Dasar ular betina" umpat Kakashi dengan suara yang kecil. Terlambat, Anko Mitarashi mendengarnya.

"Apa katamu!? Coba ulangi?!" bentaknya semakin marah. Anko memperhatikan Kakashi yang kini berada tepat di bagian luar pintu rumahnya. Kakashi sudah berada di sana, namun belum benar-benar pergi. Berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi malas dan hati jengkel yang kecewa.

Bagaimana mungkin tidak jengkel?

Bagaimana mungkin tidak kecewa?

Sedang asyik tetapi malah diusir untuk pergi.

"Heh, aku bilang kau ular betina, Mitarashi!" jawab Kakashi santai. Topengnya kini sudah tampak menutupi wajah tampannya. Begitupun dengan bola mata Sharingan yang kini tertutupi pelindung kepala Hitai-atenya.

Anko Mitarashi cemberut. Ia kesal total dengan hinaan Kakashi yang ditujukan padanya itu. Dasar pria nista!

"Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan, Kakashi!" desis gadis itu masih dengan geram.

"Oh ya? Kau yang lebih menyebalkan! Kau tidak punya hak untuk membuang bukuku! Dan juga samasekali tidak punya hak untuk menciumku!"

Anko terdiam mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar merasa marah. Begitupun dengan Kakashi Hatake. Keduanya bertatapan dengan aura perang yang penuh kebencian.

"Ya, aku memang berhak untuk itu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau juga bisa menjadi lelaki kurang ajar seperti tadi!" semprotnya lagi. Kakashi hanya memutar bola matanya. Terlalu malas untuk merespon.

Dan selanjutnya, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Terpaku pada posisi berdiri masing-masing.

"Heh, tapi aku pun tidak menyangka" lanjut Kakashi kini.

Anko masih menatapnya tajam.

"Sampai begitu saja aksimu, Anko? Kudengar kau wanita penggoda kelas atas?! Kenapa hanya diremas saja kau langsung menamparku?" sindir Kakashi Hatake.

Kedua bola mata cokelat Anko membulat. Ucapan Kakashi benar-benar kasar!

"Itu menggelikan. Aku pikir aku bisa lebih melihat betapa murahannya dirimu!" lanjut Kakashi masih dengan sarkasmenya. "Kau sudah sering diraba oleh pria lain juga, bukan?".

Anko menelan ludah. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan. Ia samasekali tidak menyangka Kakashi akan menghakiminya seperti ini –setelah mendapatkan ciuman manis bertubi-tubi darinya.

Murahan? Bagi Kakashi, aku hanya gadis murahan? Anko menatapnya tajam. Dan juga, apa haknya berkata seperti tadi? Apa ia pikir selama ini Anko adalah gadis gampangan yang dapat dengan mudah disentuh-sentuh oleh para lelaki? Tidak. Anko **tidak** seperti itu.

Tetapi, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang kini menyelimutinya.

"Kalau hanya sekedar berciuman seperti itu, aku meragukan status dirimu yang katanya wanita binal itu!?"

Kakashi –Kakashi sungguh keterlaluan. Anko mendelik. Bodohnya ia, kenapa malah hanya bisa membisu mendengar ucapan pedas dari sang jounin mesum itu?

"Oh ya? Lalu, apa lagi pendapatmu tentang diriku?" tantang Anko dengan suara yang mulai melemah.

Kakashi menatap Anko dalam-dalam. Ia kesal pada wanita itu. Ia kesal karena Anko sudah membuang buku favoritnya, dan ia kesal karena Anko menolak untuk bercumbu lebih lama dengannya.

"Kau mau tahu?" sahut Kakashi dingin.

Anko diam dan masih menatapnya. Begitu lekat. Tidak ingin berpindah ke arah lain selain wajah lelaki tampan bertopeng itu.

Ah –tatapan mata itu sedikit berubah, sama seperti nada suaranya. Sebuah tatapan yang mulai melemah ketegasannya. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti perasaan hatinya yang mulai melemah.

"Semua ini hanya dari yang pernah aku dengar –" Hatake menggantung sejenak ucapannya. Memberi jeda pada hidungnya untuk bernafas. Menghirup udara bebas.

"Kau gadis binal. Gadis perayu. Wanita penggoda. Perempuan perebut kekasih orang lain. Kunoichi brengsek yang murahan, yang hanya bisa membuat wanita-wanita lain sakit hati. Dan oh –kau bahkan terlalu murahan di mata sebagian besar pria. Meskipun aku tidak menampik kalau mereka semua, hampir semuanya terpesona pada fisikmu!"

"Mereka hanya menyukai tubuhmu, senyumanmu, tetapi tidak semuanya menginginkanmu untuk arti yang lebih dalam"

Anko mencerna bulat-bulat semua hal yang didengarnya dari Kakashi. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Lebih kencang ketimbang saat ia bercumbu dengan Kakashi tadi.

Gadis binal? Murahan? Perayu? Oh, semua itu cukup lengkap sebagai list imej buruk yang melekat pada dirinya. Anko sadar. Ia memang memiliki semua kata-kata hina itu. Kesemuanya menempel erat pada dirinya selama ini.

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyuman yang sinis.

"Lalu? Kau lupa jika kau juga sama rendahnya seperti para pria itu? Kau tadi menciumku. Bahkan –dengan penuh nafsu, Hatake"

Kakashi terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kau sama kotornya dengan mereka Kakashi. Samasekali tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari sikapmu itu. Kau –tidak mengakui bahwa kau juga bertekuk lutut padaku?"

Anko menunda ceramahnya.

"Jika kau kira aku ini hanya gadis brengsek yang menjual tubuhku, kenapa mereka semua mau menjadi kekasihku!? Bahkan kau pun terpengaruh pada aku –yang menurutmu murahan ini, bukan?"

"Tetap saja….tidak ada hal lain yang kau punya selain menjual kecantikanmu. Dan kau –, kau perebut kekasih orang lain" sahut Kakashi.

Anko diam saja mendengarnya. Perebut kekasih orang lain. Perebut kekasih orang lain? Heh, aku ini perempuan perebut kekasih orang lain?

Memang benar, dari sekian banyak mantan kekasih Anko, cukup banyak di antaranya yang saat itu masih berstatus sebagai lelaki yang sudah berpasangan. Contohnya, sebut saja Izumo, pria melankolis itu sudah punya pacar. Anko merebutnya dengan seenaknya, membuatnya berada di sisinya. Lalu, Yamato, personil Anbu yang sedikit sangar itu pun sebelumnya sudah memiliki kekasih.

Dan terakhir, Genma Shiranui, yang notabene adalah kekasih dari Shizune –asisten Hokage Kelima. Yang lain, bisa dibilang –Sai, Kotetsu, bahkan Hayate yang tampak penyakitan itu juga pernah dikatakan menjadi korban cinta Anko. Itu pun hanya dari yang pernah Kakashi dengar gosipnya. Mungkin saja, Anko bisa lebih parah lagi. Mengencani sebegitu banyak pria dengan begitu menggila.

Oh, Anko bahkan memacari beberapa pria dalam satu waktu. Entah berapa jumlah tepatnya, hanya gadis itu yang tahu. Yang pasti, orang-orang sekitarnya selalu tidak suka pada tindak tanduk gadis itu. Tak terkecuali Kakashi Hatake. Yang selama ini memandang gadis itu tidak lebih dari seorang perempuan hina.

Jika Anko boleh menjelaskan, hanya Itachi-lah pria yang masih sendiri saat ia pacari. Hanya Itachi. Itachi Uchiha sang pria stoic yang tidak punya perasaan.

Itachi Uchiha yang pernah memberikannya sebuah luka yang mendalam –yang tidak pernah diceritakannya kepada siapapun.

Ah, semua kisah kelam masa lalu itu hanya sebagian dari petualangan cinta Anko. Sejak dulu Anko sudah terkenal pandai dalam menggoda banyak lelaki. Tidak ada pria yang tidak memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu jika ia sedang mengeluarkan feromonnya. Anko Mitarashi sangat pandai mengendalikan pola pikir pria untuk berubah menjadi mesum hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Kakashi dan Anko masing-masing tampak sibuk dengan alam pikiran mereka sendiri. Namun pikiran keduanya tidak jauh-jauh dari pembahasan mengenai imej buruk Anko Mitarashi.

"Kau itu –tidak lebih dari seorang wanita murahan" desis Kakashi. Oh, ia bahkan terkesan sedang menasehati Mitarashi. Dengan sedikit harapan agar gadis itu segera sadar dan kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Murahan? Murahan, katamu? Benak Anko berkecamuk. Harus berapa kali sih dia mendapat ucapan kasar berulang itu? Sudah cukup, sudah cukup ia menerima semua penghakiman ini. Penghakiman kejam dan kasar dari seorang Kakashi Hatake.

"Kau pikir…kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, Kakashi?" gumam gadis itu, seolah bertanya.

Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan lekat. Entah mengapa, ia bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu kini menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dan terlihat jelas di pelupuk matanya –ada air mata yang mulai mengumpul perlahan, menunggu waktu untuk segera terjatuh.

"Kau pikir kenapa, Kakashi?!"

Anko mulai menangis. Air matanya perlahan jatuh ke pipinya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan Kakashi Hatake tertegun melihatnya. Apakah kata-katanya terlalu kasar pada gadis itu?

Ia hanya menatap perilaku aneh Anko sambil memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan atasnya.

"Kau sudah puas menghinaku? Apa kau tidak pernah sadar, Kakashi?"

Puas? Dan –sadar? Apa maksudnya? Kakashi tidak habis pikir. Pria itu menelan ludah, menunggu sikap serta ucapan Anko selanjutnya. Tidak begitu paham jika Anko sedang merasa cukup tersudut.

"Kau tidak pernah sadar, bahwa aku menjadi seperti ini SEMUANYA ADALAH KARENA DIRIMU!?"

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Gyaaaa….. udah chapter 3 nih.

Gomen…. Entah kenapa saya kurang pandai mengenai detil. Dan juga gomen jika ada penjabaran yang dirasa 'ganjil'. Maaf yak… maaf yak….

Arigatou masih mengikuti fic ini. N maaf jika masih ada kekurangannya. Review?


	4. Chapter 4

KILL THE HEART – Chapter 4

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: Anko x Kakashi.

Genre: Drama. Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

Rate: M.

Warning: OOC, OTP, AU, gaje, abal, alur nggak jelas dkk.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

A/N:

**Gomen, mungkin bagi sebagian, saya agak lama updatenya. Lagi-lagi, mungkin Real Life dan Writer Block hanya akan menampar saya karena saya menjadikan mereka sebagai kambing hitam dalam keterlambatan ini. Ahaha.**

**Anyway, hope u all enjoy this chapter. Sorry, jika kurang memuaskan. Maaf. Gomen. Saya benar-benar setengah mati memikirkan chap ini T_T**

**Dan kayaknya diksinya mulai hancur (?)**

***telan ludah***

**Oya, alurnya lompat. Chapter lalu awal pertengkaran mulut mereka –malam hari. Awal chapter ini adalah keesokan harinya.**

.

.

.

PRAAANG.

Ribuan serpihan benda mengkilap itu berserakan. Hancur lebur tak tentu arah. Menyisakan beberapa bagian dari jari-jari serta punggung tangan Anko yang tampak sedikit berdarah.

Cairan merah pekat itu mengalir dengan bebas. Sedikit perih. Rupanya sebelah tangannya itu menghantam cermin dengan terlalu keras. Sementara pecahan-pecahan kecil serta besar dari benda kaca pemantul refleksi itu jelas-jelas menghiasi lantai kamar sang jounin.

Anko Mitarashi baru saja memukul keras cermin yang berada di kamarnya. Benda kaca besar itu –kini akhirnya menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

**Anko POV**:

Kenapa?

Jutaan kali.

Setiap aku melihat pantulan bayang diriku di dalam cermin, yang kulihat hanyalah dirimu!

Hanya dirimu, Hatake!

Itu terjadi ratusan, ribuan, serta jutaan kali.

Dan kini aku mulai muak.

Tak dapat lagi kunikmati betapa aku menyukai refleksi semu dirimu yang selalu membayangi hidupku.

Aku lelah.

Gadis itu perlahan menangis. Ini adalah puncaknya –ia tak tahan lagi. Dipukulnya keras cermin miliknya. Karena hanya satu yang terjadi, bayang Kakashi muncul tiap kali ia memperhatikan pantulan fisiknya di cermin.

Nafas gadis itu sedikit terengah. Malam yang lalu, ia sudah habis-habisan menyampaikan semuanya. Ia-sudah mengatakan semuanya-pada Kakashi.

Semuanya.

Ia mengatakan betapa sakitnya menjadi dirinya yang selama ini hanya sebuah bayang hitam yang tak berarti dalam hidup seorang Kakashi Hatake.

Dan di malam ini, ia mengakhiri refleksi pria yang terus menggaunginya itu.

Anko Mitarashi terduduk. Menahan perih pada tangan kanannya yang terluka. Memandang sejenak pada kaca-kaca kecil tajam di dekatnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kain untuk membersihkan serta mengelap tangan kanannya yang berdarah.

**FLASH BACK.**

Tangan kecil itu melingkar. Memeluk tubuh di depannya. Anko kecil berusaha sekuat tenaga menyampaikan rasa simpatinya. Perasaan itu diwakilkan oleh kedua tangannya –serta tubuhnya yang kini memeluk tubuh Kakashi yang sedang menangis. Tepat di depan pusara mendiang ayahnya yang masih tampak baru.

Dua bocah yang terpaut usia tiga tahun itu hanya diam. Derai airmata sudah terlalu lama menyiksa sang anak lelaki –Kakashi Hatake. Sementara teman dibelakangnya, hanya bisa membisu sambil terus berbagi kehangatan pada punggung kecil didalam dekapannya.

"Kakashi-kun….berhentilah menangis" ucapnya pelan. Raut wajahnya tak berbeda jauh kesedihannya dari Kakashi kecil. Hanya saja tak tampak ada airmata disana –di kedua mata cokelatnya.

Ia tahu, sahabatnya masih sangat terpukul. Sudah genap tiga hari –Sakumo Hatake, ayah Kakashi pergi. Meninggalkannya dalam sebuah jejak mengerikan, pria tua itu bunuh diri.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa terpukulnya mental seorang anak kecil. Ayahnya, satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimilikinya meninggalkannya secara tiba-tiba. Dan samasekali tidak dengan ucapan perpisahan yang baik.

Sungguh, seolah hampir tidak ada hal lain yang lebih buruk ketimbang mengucapkan perpisahan pada anakmu lewat sebuah hal sadis: bunuh diri.

Kakashi tak bergeming. Baginya, memandangi nisan ayahnya adalah satu-satunya yang menarik saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak peduli, hampir tidak sadar bahwa ini pertama kalinya sahabatnya ini memeluknya. Tidak pernah, selama ini pertemanan mereka tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar bermain, bercakap-cakap, serta saling berperang mulut.

"Kakashi…"

Lagi. Suara kecil Anko mengalun lembut di telinga Kakashi muda. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. Saling menunggu siapakah yang akan lanjut bicara selanjutnya.

Kakashi Hatake memejamkan matanya.

"Lepas, Anko" ucapnya tegas.

Mata coklat Anko Mitarashi membulat. Yang semula terpejam kini membuka lebar dengan paksa. Dan dengan terpaksa dilonggarkannya kedua tangan melingkarnya itu.

"Pergilah. Aku ingin sendiri" Kakashi lalu memerintah sembari menghapus sisa air matanya. Gesture tubuhnya sedikit memberontak dari dekapan gadis kecil itu.

Anko berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tapi… aku ingin menemanimu" ucapnya setengah terkejut.

Kakashi menatapnya. Tajam. Sebuah aroma penolakan.

"Pergilah, Anko! Aku tidak perlu ditemani olehmu…."

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak butuh simpatimu"Kakashi lagi-lagi berkata dengan serius.

"Kakashi-kun… kenapa –kenapa kau bilang begitu? Bukankah kita teman? Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu! Tenanglah, kau tidak sendirian. Aku –"

"Aku tidak ingin ditemani olehmu!" potong Kakashi cepat, dengan nada meninggi.

Anko Mitarashi menelan ludah. "Apa maksudmu…?"

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi gadis kecil itu mendapat perlakuan cukup kasar dari Kakashi.

"Mulai sekarang, aku bukan temanmu. Jangan temui aku lagi!" tutup si bocah lelaki sambil berlalu, berjalan berlawanan arah. Meninggalkan Anko yang berdiri terpaku. Melewatinya –membiarkan sedikit gundukan air mata yang melesak paksa memenuhi pelupuk mata cokelat miliknya itu.

Anko menangis. Dan Kakashi Hatake pergi meninggalkannya.

**FLASH BACK OFF.**

Dan itu adalah –awal dari semuanya. Saat kau mulai merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta kepada sahabatmu sendiri.

Kemudian saat itu kau harus memendamnya. Ia –Kakashi, memutuskan pertemanan itu. Membuatmu menyimpan rasa sakit itu seorang diri.

.

.

.

'Kau sudah puas menghinaku? Apa kau tidak pernah sadar, Kakashi?'

'Kau tidak pernah sadar, bahwa aku menjadi seperti ini SEMUANYA ADALAH KARENA DIRIMU!?'

Kakashi mendesah pelan. Ingatan itu memercik –menyetrum kepalanya untuk sesaat. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dipikirkannya saat ini selain pertengkarannya kemarin dengan Anko.

Malam ini ia kembali sendirian di dalam rumahnya –dalam apartemennya. Entah sampai kapan kesendirian ini melingkupinya, membuatnya tercekat. Rasanya sudah cukup lama, sangat lama. Ia hampir lupa kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan sebuah kenyamanan dari tinggal di dalam sebuah hunian.

Ayahnya, almarhum ayahnya –satu-satunya anggota keluarga sedarah yang ia kenal.

Pria tua itu pergi terlalu cepat. Tepat ketika ia belum siap untuk dilepas seorang diri dalam kehidupan luas yang begitu keras ini. Saat itu dunia normalnya tiba-tiba dijungkir balikkan dengan paksa. Ia harus kehilangan ayahnya. Dan itulah titik awal di mana ia menjadi sesosok orang yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Dunianya sungguh gelap. Ia tidak lagi ingin mempunyai kedekatan intens dengan orang lain. Begitu pula dengan hubungan pertemanannya dengan Anko. Ia memutuskannya begitu saja. Ia membuangnya. Ia meninggalkannya.

Semenjak itu Anko pergi dari hidupnya, menjauh. Membiarkan dirinya sebagai anak laki-laki makin tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Memisahkan pribadinya dari gadis yang sebenarnya peduli pada dirinya.

Copy-ninja itu meminum tehnya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Hembusan angin dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka tidak menyisakan apapun selain hawa mencekat yang membuat kulit meringkuk. Dingin sekali malam ini, sungguh.

**FLASH BACK:**

Kedua mata Kakashi tak hentinya menatap. Wajah sedih gadis itu –dan juga mulutnya yang tak henti berucap. Menghakiminya. Menyudutkannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak paham, Anko?" tanya sang jounin bertopeng, pekat dengan rasa bingung.

"Aku muak selama ini tidak pernah digubris olehmu, Kakashi… Aku lelah. Kau tidak sadar, betapa aku mencintaimu?"

'Anko –mencintaiku?'

Kalimat barusan melesak memenuhi batin Hatake. Makin memaksanya tenggelam dalam kebingungan serta keterkejutan yang semakin meluas dengan parah.

Anko menatapnya. Matanya tampak menerawang.

"Kau cinta pertamaku… Tapi kenapa kau membuangku saat rasa itu mulai tumbuh?"

Kakashi Hatake masih menatap Mitarashi. 'Dirinya –cinta pertama gadis ini?'

"Kau memutuskan persahabatan kita, Kakashi! Kau tidak sadar betapa sakitnya hatiku saat itu?"

"Dalam jarak kita yang semakin menjauh, aku selalu mencintaimu…..Aku selalu memberi perhatian padamu –yang selalu saja berakhir dengan penolakan maupun sikap tak peduli darimu…"

Sang lelaki masih mematung. Sementara sang gadis masih berkata-kata.

"Ingatkah kau? Aku pernah mengirimkan bunga, cokelat, surat, dan berbagai hal bodoh lainnya. Dan ketika aku sadar, aku sudah melihat mereka dengan utuh berada di tempat sampah!"

"Kau samasekali tidak mau memakannya. Kau samasekali tidak menanggapinya. Kau –tidak pernah menggubrisku."

Anko menarik nafas. Memenuhi hidungnya dengan tarikan oksigen, untuk kemudian melanjutkan lagi penceritaannya.

"Lalu, apa kau lupa? Saat itu kau masih anggota Anbu. Pernah ketika kau tak sadarkan diri sepulang dari misi, aku menungguimu di rumah sakit. Apa kau masih ingat, Hatake?"

Kakashi pun memaksa pikirannya untuk mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Ketika sadar dan terbangun, kau mengusirku."

"Kau bilang tidak butuh diriku untuk sekedar menemanimu yang saat itu seorang diri."

Entah apakah ini berlebihan. Tapi sepertinya ungkapan yang tepat bagi dirinya saat ini adalah 'pria brengsek'. Kakashi baru menyadari jika di masa lalu ia cukup kasar untuk seringkali mengusir gadis itu. Ia sungguh laki-laki yang jahat.

Mitarashi memelankan suaranya.

"Aku sadar, aku ini tidak menarik bagimu. Dan kau pun seolah tidak sudi sedetikpun menghabiskan waktu denganku."

"Aku hanya pengganggu. Benar begitu, Hatake?"

Penganggu? Gelar itu ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Kakashi. Meskipun ia hendak menyangkalnya, namun sia-sia. Mulutnya masih terkunci. Tidak sanggup menginterupsi Mitarashi.

"Kau membenciku bukan?"

Anko menatap lurus pada mata gelap Kakashi. Kini air matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Ia pasrah. Dibiarkannya matanya menangis, mengiringi kalimat-kalimat dari mulutnya yang terus mengucur.

"Kau membenciku, Kakashi…. Aku tahu itu."

Dengan jelas Kakashi melihat gadis itu menangis mengucapkannya.

"Aku bodoh, aku pikir suatu saat bisa mendapatkan cintamu. Aku memang terlalu keras kepala. Dan aku pikir, jika aku bisa menjadi wanita cantik yang pintar menggaet laki-laki, maka suatu saat aku akan bisa menarik perhatianmu."

Mitarashi membuang pandangannya. Sambil setengah mati menahan gelegak batinnya yang masih terasa menyesakkan. Ini belum selesai. Ia akan mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Dari sekian banyak pria yang kugoda, dari sekian pria yang aku jadikan kekasih, bodohnya…bodohnya aku, aku masih tetap mengharapkanmu."

"Rasa cintaku padamu tidak pernah bisa hilang. Betapapun kerasnya aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu."

Dan Kakashi tidak tahu. Setiap gadis itu memperhatikan refleksinya di dalam cermin, yang terlihat di matanya hanyalah bayangan Kakashi.

**FLASH BACK OFF.**

.

.

.

"Kenapa tanganmu itu?" tanya Kurenai saat Anko sedang bertandang ke rumahnya. Menyela kenyamanan Mitarashi yang sedang diam sembari menunggu dirinya itu.

Gadis itu lalu duduk menghadap meja, berhadapan dengan Anko sahabatnya. Kedua mata merahnya memperhatikan dengan lekat pemandangan di depannya. Anko memandangi gelas berisi minuman yang disuguhkannya. Merenunginya dengan kelewat tekun. Lebih tepatnya –tampak melamun.

Tangan kanannya yang mencurigakan serta menarik perhatian itu mendekat pada gelas, dengan jari-jari yang mengetuk-ketuk permukaan kacanya. Bibir tipisnya menampilkan sebuah lengkungan tipis yang tidak kentara. Tidak terlalu mood untuk tersenyum.

Kurenai lalu memandangi telapak serta punggung tangan Anko yang terbalut perban tipis putih. Memperhatikannya dengan kedua alis bertaut. Penuh rasa penasaran.

"Tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Seperti biasa, Kurenai…." Sahut Anko malas. Tersenyum kecil –dan tidak merubah pandangan matanya dari gelas. Seolah enggan membalas tatapan teman dekatnya.

Kurenai tersenyum simpul. "Memangnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

Nada suara wanita bersurai ikal itu sedikit menggelitik batin Anko. Ia pun menoleh, membuktikan apakah sahabatnya benar-benar peduli padanya.

"Apa kau yakin, ingin tahu? Dan juga –kenapa kau harus peduli padaku?" ucapnya seolah menantang –dengan senyuman tipis yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Kurenai menahan tawa. "Bodoh, memangnya sejak kapan aku tidak peduli padamu? Tentu saja aku ingin tahu!" protesnya sedikit dibuat-buat.

Ia heran, kenapa Anko selalu saja mempertanyakan kebaikan hati orang lain. Seolah menganggap tidak ada orang yang benar-benar tulus di dunia ini. Padahal, mereka adalah sahabat. Dan sangatlah tidak mungkin jika sahabat tidak peduli satu sama lain. Seorang teman dekat sudah pasti akan mempedulikan rekannya. Setidaknya –dalam kasus hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Anko menarik nafas sebagai ancang-ancang. Lalu ia mulai kembali berbicara.

"Hmm… Katakanlah –aku habis menghajar sesuatu, Kurenai" sahut Anko sambil menatap dinding rumah Kurenai yang berwarna cream itu, kemudian menatap kembali wajah sahabatnya.

"Sesuatu? Atau seseorang?" cetus Kurenai menanggapi.

Anko tertawa kecil. "Aku memukul seorang laki-laki" ucapnya santai.

"Memukul –laki-laki? Siapa?"

Anko memasang tampang meremehkan pada rekannya, merasa sedikit puas karena berhasil membohongi Kurenai. Dan Kurenai menangkap ekspresi itu.

"Ah, kau berbohong. Ayolah, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Kau hanya bisa merayu lelaki…"

Anko mengangkat alisnya mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Jadi, ceritakan. Kenapa? Apa yang membuat tanganmu terluka?" tanya Kurenai kini.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"balas Anko meyakinkan.

Kurenai mengangguk pelan, rasa penasarannya sedikit berkurang –entah karena apa. Mungkin sedikit lelah karena Anko menunda-nunda ceritanya.

"Aku memecahkan cermin di kamarku. Aku kesal, karena habis bertengkar dengan seseorang" cetus Anko Mitarashi menjelaskan.

Kurenai tertegun beberapa saat. "Cermin? Bodoh! Apa serpihan kacanya tidak masuk ke dalam kulitmu?"

Kurenai yang mendengar cerita Anko lantas mengambil tangan yang terbalut itu, memperhatikannya dengan seksama lalu membuka perbannya perlahan.

"He-hei, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa membukanya –" Anko terkesiap, berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kau membersihkan lukanya? Yang kena tangan kanan, bukan? Apa kau bisa memakai tangan kiri untuk meneliti lukamu ini?!"

Anko mengerutkan dahinya melihat sahabatnya yang bersikap seenaknya itu. Dengan terpaksa ia bersikap pasrah –sambil berharap Kurenai tidak akan menyakiti tangannya yang sedang terluka.

"Ck.. yang benar saja…" desis Kurenai sembari meneliti penderitaan kecil tangan kanan Mitarashi itu. Beberapa luka gores. Lumayan memprihatinkan. Namun bisa ia pastikan hal itu tidak terlalu parah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Ini kan hanya luka kecil" Anko mulai jengkel dan menarik tangannya kembali –membuat Kurenai terpaksa merelakannya.

"Sebentar" Wanita dengan nama belakang Yuuhi itu lalu beranjak dari duduknya, dengan niat mengambil perban yang baru. Ia lalu kembali setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Kurenai, aku bilang, aku tidak apa-apa! Lagian lukanya juga tidak sakit!" protes Anko. "Aw!" desisnya kemudian saat Kurenai kembali mengambil tangan terlukanya dengan paksa. Beberapa menit kemudian ia pasrah saat rekannya itu membersihkan luka yang belum sepenuhnya kering itu –kemudian menutupinya kembali dengan kain putih tipis.

"Keras kepala" celoteh sang sahabat setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yang disebut seperti itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan siapa?" lanjut Kurenai menginterogasi. Anko memperhatikan punggung tangannya yang sudah terbalut rapi. Jauh lebih baik dan lebih enak dilihat ketimbang hasil kerjanya sebelumnya. Kurenai memperban telapak tangannya dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Kini Mitarashi itu hanya diam, tidak langsung menjawab.

"Dengan seseorang" sahutnya pendek.

"Ya, tentu saja seseorang! Tapi, siapa orangnya?!" Kurenai memasang wajah kesal sambil menyahut.

Anko sahabatnya ini, terkadang dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri. Anko lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. Temannya, rekannya, sahabat wanitanya. Sifat kekanak-kanakan Anko itulah yang membuat Kurenai seringkali menganggap Anko sebagai seorang adik. Adik tak resmi.

Dan juga –sudah cukup lama Kurenai mengenalnya. Mereka sering berbagi banyak hal. Termasuk masalah cinta.

"Siapa 'seseorang' itu, Anko?" tanya Kurenai yang kini terdengar begitu cerewet di telinga Anko.

Anko tampak berfikir. Berusaha mencari kalimat yang pas untuk bisa memulai ceritanya.

Haruskah ia menceritakannya pada Kurenai, mengenai pertengkaran dengan Kakashi waktu itu?

Ia merasa cukup ragu. Masalah mengenai perasaannya terhadap Kakashi dirasanya sebagai sebuah 'dirty little secret'. Meskipun Kurenai mengetahuinya, gadis itu masih bisa meyakinkan bahwa Kurenai tidak terlalu paham perasaan terdalamnya jika menyangkut tuan Hatake itu.

Hanya ia yang paling mengerti. Mengerti betapa sakitnya perasaan cinta itu.

Dan semua –adalah menyangkut Kakashi, KARENA Kakashi.

"Hei" sapa Kurenai lagi, menagih jawaban miliknya. "Kau tak pernah tidak bercerita padaku. Bicaralah, Anko…." ucapnya melembut.

Dua wanita itu bertatapan. Sorot mata lembut Kurenai yang bersahabat serta selalu menenangkan itu mampu mencairkan ego Anko –gadis yang bersifat cenderung tertutup itu. Dan akhirnya setelah merasa cukup mantap, Anko berniat memberitahu Kurenai.

"Aku sudah bicara pada Kakashi…."

Kurenai memasang tampang antusias. "Oh ya?!" sahutnya.

"Kau tahu, aku kemarin menciumnya…. Sebelumnya aku ambil bukunya, dan kupaksa ia mengambilnya ke apartemenku…"

'Mencium Kakashi?'

Sambil merasa takjub, Kurenai menepis rasa tidak percayanya. Ia seharusnya sudah tahu, Anko pasti bisa dengan mudah merayu lelaki mana saja. Tak terkecuali Kakashi yang dingin itu.

Dan Kakashi –adalah cinta terpendam Mitarashi.

Lagu lama, Kurenai sudah hafal diluar kepala mengenainya.

Kurenai mengangguk-angguk. Andai Anko tidak memasang tampang sendu dan serius seperti sekarang ini, bisa dipastikan ia akan menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu?" tanyanya karena Anko memberi jeda cukup lama pada cerita lanjutan mereka.

"Kami bertengkar. Aku –aku sudah menceritakan semua padanya, Kurenai"

Anko tersenyum kecut, dan Kurenai masih setia mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah bilang –jika aku selama ini memendam perasaan sial ini. Aku memberitahunya, dan bodohnya –ia baru sadar jika selama ini berlaku begitu jahat padaku"

Kurenai mendesah. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit kagum. Ya, akhirnya. Ia cukup senang bahwa Anko akhirnya bisa menyampaikan yang sesungguhnya pada Kakashi. Ia tahu persis, selama ini Anko menjadi gadis player hanya karena sakit hati pada Kakashi –serta untuk mendapatkan kembali perhatian pria itu.

Sambil tersenyum penuh arti, ia berkomentar. "Ya, tapi jangan sebut 'cinta' sebagai sebuah 'perasaan sial', Anko…"

Anko menatap tajam Kurenai.

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu? Cinta yang dipendam serta tak terbalas oleh Hatake hanyalah sebuah perasaan yang menyiksa.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Persahabatan yang terputus ketika kecil. Pengabaian keras yang begitu menyakitkan hati. Perasaan diri sendiri yang tidak dipahami. Anko bahkan seringkali merasa gila. Kenapa, setelah sekian lama ia tidak kunjung bisa membuang perasaan cintanya pada seorang Hatake?

Itu adalah sangat menyakitkan. Kurenai bahkan tidak mungkin bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya rasa itu. Kurenai memiliki kisah cinta yang indah, tidak seperti dirinya.

Anko mengalihkan pandangannya kepada permukaan meja cokelat muda di antara mereka berdua. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Cinta itu –tidak lebih dari sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Hanya membuat diri kita tersiksa."

Kurenai terdiam sejenak mendengarnya, lalu mengambil nafas.

"Dan kau –selama ini hidup dalam perasaan itu. Menyedihkan. Dan tersiksa. Namun kau masih hidup, apakah itu lucu, Anko?"

"Apa kau sudi jika hidupmu dipandang sebagai hidup yang menyedihkan serta penuh perasaan tersiksa?"

"Hadapilah. Kau mungkin bisa memandang hina perasaan cintamu sendiri pada Kakashi. Tapi –cinta yang tulus tidak akan berubah hanya karena sesuatu hal."

Kurenai membalikkan pernyataan rekannya. Mencoba membuat Anko berfikir.

'Cinta yang tulus tidak akan berubah hanya karena sesuatu hal? Itu konyol!'

"Dan apa kata Kakashi, setelah kau sampaikan semua itu? Ia menyesal? Apa ada kemungkinan ia membalas cintamu?" tukas Kurenai kemudian.

Anko diam saja mendengarnya. Benaknya terasa mulai kusut, bagaikan benang wol yang habis dimainkan berjam-jam oleh seekor anak kucing. Menyebar luas dengan kasar. Sulit untuk kembali dirapikan.

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa…." Ucapnya terkesan putus asa.

Kurenai tampak terperangah. Namun kemudian ia merasa maklum.

"Kau harus memberinya waktu. Aku rasa pasti tidak mudah baginya, jika gadis yang kurang ia sukai tiba-tiba mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa gadis itu selama ini mencintainya. Tidak mudah untuk cepat menerima hal itu, Anko…."

Anko kini malah menelan ludah. Baginya Kurenai hanya memperjelas hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu untuk dijelaskan lagi.

"Entahlah…. Tapi aku harap, setidaknya dia menyesal…."

"Meskipun aku juga tak berniat memaafkannya secepat itu" tutup Anko. Gadis itu kemudian meminum minumannya.

Kurenai hanya tersenyum dan menepuk lembut bahu Anko.

.

.

.

Matahari di Konoha sedang berada tepat di pertengahan langit. Suatu siang yang panas. Namun sepanas apapun cuacanya, aktifitas di akademi tidak pernah terhenti. Begitu pun dengan Anko Mitarashi. Ia sedang sibuk pada tumpukan berkas di mejanya.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tukas seseorang dengan tiba-tiba pada Anko yang memang sedang duduk sendirian. Gadis itu mendongak –sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak sadar jika ada orang yang tengah mendatanginya. Wajahnya kini memperhatikan suara yang ternyata berasal dari mulut seorang laki-laki itu. Kakashi Hatake. Siapa lagi?

Sudah bisa diprediksikan.

Kakashi memang akan datang kembali. Pasti datang. Dan hari ini telah ada buktinya. Anko menahan nafasnya sesaat. Mencoba tetap tenang meskipun hatinya tiba-tiba terasa terganggu.

"Apa?" sahutnya dingin. Kemudian membuang pandangannya, lebih tertarik melihat pintu yang terbuka –jauh di belakang tubuh Hatake yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mejanya ini.

Kakashi hanya mematung, berdiri kaku sambil menatap meja Mitarashi yang tampak penuh dengan pekerjaan.

"Aku mau minta maaf" ucapnya. Datar, namun wajahnya penuh harap. Setidaknya berharap Anko mau memandangnya meski sesaat.

'Maaf?'

'Ya, bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu?'

Batin Anko berbicara, namun tidak dengan mulutnya. Ia mendiamkan sang jounin yang barusan mengajaknya bicara. Membiarkan diri mereka terpaksa terlingkupi dalam keheningan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah Iruka Umino. Entah kenapa wajah dingin Mitarashi tiba-tiba berubah cerah karena hal itu. Kemungkinan disengaja. Sebuah kebohongan. Sekedar melepaskan diri dari perasaan tidak nyaman karena tengah berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Ah, Kakashi! Kau juga ada perlu dengan Anko?" ucap Iruka ramah, disambut dengan ekspresi datar jounin bertopeng itu. Chuunin itu berjalan pelan menuju Anko yang berada di belakang meja.

"Ya" sahutnya tipis. Sebelah matanya melirik Anko untuk sesaat.

Anko membuang pandangannya tatkala menyadari pandangan mereka bertemu untuk sejenak.

"Lain kali saja kita lanjutkan, Hatake. Aku sedang sibuk bersama Iruka-san" Anko berujar sembari bangkit dari duduknya, dan kini tersenyum pada Umino. Iruka hanya tersenyum canggung. Merasa tidak enak pada Kakashi yang seolah-olah tidak dihiraukan lebih lanjut oleh Mitarashi.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Kita bicarakan di tempat lain saja" Anko mengajak Iruka masih dengan senyuman manis. Gadis itu sudah berdiri, mendekat pada pria yang menatapnya bingung serta canggung.

"E-eeh…tapi, sebaiknya selesaikan urusanmu dengan Kakashi saja dulu, Mitarashi?" sahutnya yang melihat gelagat aneh dari dua jounin di dekatnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diselesaikan. Ayo!" ucap Anko yang kini menarik sebelah lengan Iruka. Pria itu terpaksa mengikutinya dengan langkah sedikit tergopoh. Membiarkan Kakashi yang terpaku pada posisi berdirinya –seorang diri.

.

.

.

Anko dan Iruka berjalan bersama, kemudian sampai di sebuah sudut di lorong akademi, mereka akan menuju sebuah bangku disana.

Sambil berniat untuk duduk, Iruka membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi begini, Hokage-sama memintaku –"

Belum sempat sang lelaki menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba mulutnya sudah tertutup oleh bibir Anko. Gadis itu menciumnya.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa cepatnya detak jantung sang lelaki berubah. Yang awalnya tenang kini tiba-tiba memacu dengan kencang. Begitu terkejut.

What the hell?! Anko menciumnya?

Iruka merasa bagaikan terlempar ke luar angkasa.

Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian sang gadis melepaskannya perlahan. Tanpa mempedulikan wajah Iruka yang kini memerah, Mitarashi hanya melirik tajam pada seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka berada.

Itu Kakashi.

"Pergilah, Kakashi. Aku sedang sibuk" Anko berkomentar pada Kakashi yang memang benar sedang membuntutinya. Dapat ditangkap oleh sudut matanya. Kakashi yang biasanya selalu berekspresi malas itu tampak menatapnya dengan bola mata yang melebar. Sebuah ekspresi keterkejutan dan bercampur rasa jijik.

Anko paham. Karena itulah ia memang sengaja menciptakan adegan barusan.

Lantas Hatake pun pergi. Membuat Anko hanya membisu serta menatap lantai, sementara Iruka –masih dengan blushing yang sempurna- memperhatikan dua orang yang baginya mencurigakan itu.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit.

Namun Iruka sepernuhnya sadar, Anko hanya terpaksa melakukan ciuman barusan.

"Mi-Mitarashi…. Kenapa –kau melakukan itu?" Iruka memberanikan diri bertanya, sekedar membuktikan pola pikirnya. Pada warna gelap kulit wajahnya masih tampak sedikit rona merah –masih merasa kaget atas ciuman Anko padanya.

"Ah.. maaf" Anko menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman getir, dan Iruka tahu hal itu. Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Kakashi?" tanyanya lagi. Anko hanya diam, enggan menjawab.

Iruka Umino menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus menormalkan kembali suasana ini. Dan ketika blushingnya yang cukup memalukan itu hilang, ia berkomentar kembali.

"Bertindaklah professional, Anko. Kau tidak perlu menciumku hanya karena ingin mengusirnya dari dekatmu…." Iruka memberi nasihat. Sungguh kalimat yang tidak disangka gadis itu. Ah, seharusnya ia ingat –Iruka Umino adalah pria baik-baik.

Kedua mata Anko melebar, ia hendak tersenyum namun batal. Ia hanya merasa bahwa –mungkin ucapan Iruka ada benarnya.

"Aku –benar-benar minta maaf" sahut Anko saat sepenuhnya menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ya. Tak apa" Iruka menjawab sambil tersenyum. Anko menatapnya dengan penuh sesal.

Keduanya diam sesaat, lalu memandang sekeliling. Mereka berdua baru ingat, saat berciuman tadi mungkin ada orang lain selain Kakashi yang menjadi saksi matanya. Terang saja, ini adalah tempat umum.

Dan tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka, pria yang terkenal lurus serta baik hati itu berniat meneruskan pembicaraan awalnya. Ia harus menyampaikan sesuatu pada Anko Mitarashi.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita? Ada yang harus aku sampaikan kepadamu. Ini pesan dari Hokage-sama…." Kata Iruka.

"Hmm. Ya, baiklah…" sahut Anko.

Perlahan ditatapnya wajah Iruka Umino yang kini sudah tampak santai serta tersenyum ramah padanya. Rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya pun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

.

.

.

Malamnya –masih pada hari yang sama. Anko sudah beberapa jam yang lalu pulang ke apartemennya. Dalam hunian yang sunyi itu sang gadis tampak baru saja selesai berpakaian. Ia mengeringkan rambut ungunya yang masih sedikit basah dengan sebuah handuk kecil.

Gadis itu kemudian sedikit terkejut karena mendengar pintu depan apartemennya diketuk.

'Siapa?' pikirnya heran. Masih dengan handuk di bahunya, ia berjalan menuju pintu. Diliriknya sejenak jam dinding di rumahnya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Bukankah cukup larut bagi seseorang untuk bertamu?

"Ya?" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu depan dengan pelan. Rona wajahnya menunjukkan kehati-hatian. Wajah cantik itu terlihat serius.

Kedua matanya kini menangkap sosok tak asing yang berdiri tepat di muka pintu rumahnya yang terbuka. Seorang pria. Memakai kostum jounin dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celana.

Anko seolah membeku. Ia sungguh tidak menginginkan kehadiran orang tersebut sekarang.

"Mau apa?" tanyanya datar.

What on earth? Apa tidak ada waktu yang lain lagi? Ini sudah tidak layak bagi seorang lelaki berkunjung ke tempat tinggal perempuan, bukan?

Lelaki itu menatap lekat Mitarashi.

Tanktop ungu gelap, serta celana pendek hitam sepaha gadis itu menyambutnya, memanjakan matanya. Kulit Anko yang putih bersih serta menggoda itu menarik perhatiannya. Anko tampak menarik –seperti biasa.

Dengan sebuah senyum tipis, jounin itu bertanya "Boleh aku masuk, Anko?"

Anko tampak berfikir. Meskipun hati serta pikirannya enggan, bodohnya ia membiarkan pria itu lewat seenaknya, masuk mendekat ke arahnya.

.

.

.

T B C

**A/N:**

**Semoga chap selanjutnya bisa cepat saya update. Amien!**

**Review, minna?! Pleiz?!**

**Makasih banyak buat yang masih mau membaca! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

KILL THE HEART – Chapter 5

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: Anko x Kakashi.

Genre: Drama. Romance. Hurt/Comfort. Friendship.

Rate: M.

Warning: OOC, AU, OTP, typos.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Jounin lelaki itu bertanya "Boleh aku masuk, Anko?".

Anko menatap pria itu, tampak berfikir. Meskipun hati serta pikirannya enggan, bodohnya ia membiarkannya lewat seenaknya, masuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Sang pria tersenyum simpul. Berjalan santai sambil tak henti –terus memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Anko menatapnya lekat. Rambut cokelat, postur sedang serta tubuh tinggi. Dan juga –wajah itu. Sangat familiar.

Ia Yamato. Pria Anbu yang sempat menjadi 'koleksi'nya. Seseorang dari masa lalunya, yang belakangan memang cukup sering kembali menemuinya.

Yamato masih tersenyum, makin lama makin lebar –jelas terlihat dari bayangan di kedua mata cokelat Anko Mitarashi.

"Wajahmu kurang ramah, Anko. Kau tidak menginginkan kehadiranku?" tukas sang pria sambil melirik Anko yang memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Namun meskipun berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya lelaki itu tidak peduli. Toh, Anko sudah mengizinkannya untuk masuk.

Gadis itu pun memutar bola matanya sebagai bentuk respon non-verbal.

"Ada apa, Yamato?"ucapnya kemudian sambil berlalu, berjalan menuju kamar. Ia juga terus membiarkan Yamato mengikutinya, membuntutinya dengan setia ke dalam ruang pribadi tersebut.

Anko kini meletakkan handuknya pada sisi samping lemari pakaian. Gadis itu lalu melanjutkan ritual selanjutnya, menyisir rambut panjangnya. Seolah tak peduli pada Yamato yang terus menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Kau habis mandi? Semalam ini?" ucap Yamato sambil mendekati sang gadis. Dipelankannya langkahnya demi respon lebih ramah dari si gadis Mitarashi, sebab ia tahu –perempuan itu masih tampak kurang senang. Kurang senang pada kehadirannya, tentu saja.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu" sahut Anko sekenanya. Dirapikannya kembali geraian rambut lurus dengan warna unik miliknya, tertarik dengan rapi melewati ruang-ruang kecil dari sikat rambut di tangannya.

Indera penciuman Yamato bisa menangkap betapa wanginya aroma dari rambut ungu gelap Mitarashi. Wangi bunga plum. Efek dari pencuci rambut milik gadis itu yang masih belum berubah. Membuat helaian ungu indah itu makin tampak menyenangkan baginya.

Warna yang unik –serta wangi yang menarik. Anko memang wanita sepenuhnya. Dan Yamato tak bisa lepas dari pesona gadis itu. Belum sepenuhnya, mengingat ia hanyalah secuil dari kisah masa lalu Anko dalam soal asmara.

"Moodmu sedang jelek, hm? Bisa kulihat dari matamu yang tajam itu…" kata Yamato enteng. Pria itu sudah bersandar di dinding dekat dari posisi berdiri Mitarashi, dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Anko tidak peduli. Ia bahkan menyumpal telinganya dengan penutup imajinatif –tak mau mendengar apa kata Yamato selanjutnya. Karena ia tahu, pria Anbu yang sekilas terlihat tegas itu lambat laun hanya akan merayunya. Persis seperti yang ia lakukan tiap menemui dirinya.

Dan Anko sudah bosan.

Beberapa saat kemudian si gadis sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, meski dalam kebisuan. Rambut lurusnya tergerai rapi dalam keadaan setengah kering. Yamato berani bersumpah, gadis ini sedang dalam keadaan terbaiknya –tampak sangat sangat menarik.

Jika Anko selalu tampak tomboy dalam kostum jouninnya –serta rambut yang tampak berantakan seperti biasa itu, maka gadis ini terlihat seratus persen berbeda tiap kali surai ungunya tergerai.

Sangat berbeda. Dan Yamato yakin pria manapun pasti terkesan pada kecantikannya. Belum lagi dengan tubuh ramping serta kulit yang menggoda milik gadis itu.

Sayangnya, meskipun mereka pernah menjalin cinta, Yamato belum pernah memiliki Anko sepenuhnya –terutama tubuhnya.

Anko menghela nafas panjang, menyadari bahwa pria di dekatnya sedang memandangi dirinya dengan intens. Sedikitnya ia menyesal sudah berpakaian cukup minim. Mungkin jika memperlihatkan pakaian seperti sekarang ini pada Kakashi ia tidak akan merasa keberatan.

Tapi yang ada di dekatnya ini sekarang adalah Yamato.

Lelah dengan penyesalannya barusan, kini Anko berniat untuk melakukan hal lain. Ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Kemudian tangannya tampak sibuk membuka laci, seperti hendak mencari sesuatu. Belum lagi selesai dengan aktifitas baru itu, tiba-tiba ia terkejut karena Yamato sudah berada di sampingnya, sangat dekat –dengan sebuah jari yang menyentuh lembut dahinya.

Jari telunjuk Yamato menyingkirkan poni ungu panjang yang sedikit menutupi mata cokelat Anko. Dan sang gadis hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Anko…." ucap Yamato sambil tersenyum. Membuat Mitarashi menahan nafas karena rasa kaget yang mendalam.

"Aku merindukanmu" lanjut si lelaki dengan lembut.

Rindu?

Kata itu langsung menohok otak Mitarashi.

Karuan saja, ekspresi tidak percaya dari wajah Mitarashi makin menjadi dengan sempurna. Mata cokelatnya melebar. Moodnya tidak cukup bagus untuk menerima pernyataan rindu dari salah seorang mantan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Ah…. Lalu?" sahutnya sedikit ragu, masih dengan aura tidak peduli. Keningnya berkerut sebagai partner ekspresi ganjilnya. Yamato pun tertawa kecil karenanya. Ia tak habis pikir, ungkapan perasaannya hanya ditanggapi dengan sebegitu datar oleh Anko?

Anko memang gadis yang cukup ajaib. Begitulah pendapat jounin junior Kakashi itu.

Mitarashi kini menarik nafas panjang. "Apa kau ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" lanjutnya, dengan kemudian berusaha menghindari tatapan Yamato pada matanya. Memalingkan wajahnya dari sang pria, dengan tangan yang batal untuk menelusuri isi laci meja di dekatnya.

Anko Mitarashi menelan ludah. Sedikit merasa was-was –khawatir akan perkataan apa lagi yang bakal disampaikan oleh Yamato. Sadar bahwa meladeni seorang pria pada saat seperti ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat, sedikitnya ia merasa terjebak dalam situasinya sekarang.

Benar, terjebak. Ia bahkan menyesal mengapa membiarkan Yamato masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya salah?" lanjut Yamato, tampak sedikit protes pada sahutan Anko sebelumnya. Ia terus mencari mata Anko, mengajaknya bermain dalam sebuah kontes 'saling menatap.'

Anko menghela nafas sembari memberanikan diri menatap wajah Yamato. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja…"

"Apa?" potong Yamato cepat. Ia masih melipat tangannya di depan dada setelah merapikan poni Mitarashi sedari tadi.

"Jangan pernah katakan hal itu lagi padaku. Aku muak mendengarnya" komentar Anko kemudian –cukup sarkastik.

Yamato menarik nafas. Baginya, ia sudah biasa diperlakukan dengan ucapan ketus dari Mitarashi. Dan itu semua –tidak pernah mengubah perasaannya pada gadis itu. Sejak dulu, hingga sekarang –saat mereka kini hanya berstatus sebagai teman.

Yamato memutar otak, mengganti topik pembicaraan. Sudahlah, jika memang Anko tak peduli pada ungkapan rindunya, maka ia akan menanyakan hal yang belakangan ini mengganjal pikirannya. Lelaki itu pun lalu mulai memasang tampang lebih serius.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya dengan pasti. Berharap ada sedikit respon baik dari sang mantan.

Anko Mitarashi hanya menatap, masih –menatap. Tak lupa benaknya pun bertanya-tanya mengenai hal apakah yang ingin diungkit sang kekasih lamanya ini. Yamato yang cerewet. Tidak bisakah ia datang ke sini lain kali saja? Atau setidaknya tidak usah menyiksanya dengan percakapan yang tidak ia inginkan untuk malam ini.

Bayangan Yamato yang tidak sedang memakai Hitai-ate itu tercetak dengan jelas dalam kedua mata Anko. Rambut cokelat, wajahnya yang tenang. Serta senyumnya yang sudah cukup Anko kenal. Jika boleh jujur, Yamato tidak jelek. Parasnya cukup lumayan untuk membuat Mitarashi menitipkan hatinya –di masa lalu. Selain itu, Yamato berkepribadian cukup bagus.

Hanya saja, bayangan Kakashi Hatake tidak pernah mampu menolehkan perasaannya sedikitpun.

Ya, hanya Kakashi Hatake. Copy-ninja sialan yang mencuri hatinya dengan paksa, kemudian menguburnya dengan sangat dalam. Anko terjebak, tak mampu lepas dari cinta kelamnya pada shinobi bertopeng itu. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sudah-sangat-lama.

Kakashi dan Yamato. Keduanya adalah pria yang berbeda. Meskipun mereka adalah sama-sama lelaki yang berkecimpung dalam dunia Anbu –pasukan elit bertopeng milik Konoha. Bedanya adalah, Kakashi kini tidak lagi terlibat di dalamnya. Sementara Yamato masih aktif dalam pasukan tersebut.

Yamato, adalah salah satu mantan kekasih Anko. Pria yang ia rebut dari seorang gadis lain. Dulu –sudah lama sekali.

Yamato yang tegas, baik hati, ramah, serta bisa sangat mengerikan ketika sedang marah. Pria pencinta damai yang juga seringkali mengalah pada sifat egois dirinya.

Anko Mitarashi berhenti tertegun dan mulai bertanya –merespon pernyataan Yamato. "Mengenai apa?" kata gadis itu pelan.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Memberi kesan bahwa sang pria berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Kakashi" ucap Yamato akhirnya. "Apa urusanmu belakangan ini dengan Kakashi Hatake?" katanya sambil menatap lurus wajah Anko. Sorot matanya menyiratkan pria itu butuh jawaban yang jujur.

Dheg.

Dan jantung Anko sedikitnya terasa diremas dengan kencang ketika nama itu disebut. Sungguh, tidak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan ketimbang mengingat, mendengar, atau melihat seorang sosok Kakashi Hatake. Tidak ada.

Anko menelan ludah. Menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Memaki dirinya yang belakangan begitu sensitif jika menyangkut nama seorang Kakashi Hatake.

Anko terus memberanikan diri menatap wajah tenang Yamato yang kini tubuhnya sudah berada sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya. Nyaris bersentuhan.

Anko gugup karena topik pembicaraan ini. Bukan karena posisi dekat mereka saat ini. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun menemukan jawabannya. Tentunya dengan bukan ekspresi yang ramah.

"Apa pedulimu, Yamato? Aku rasa aku tak perlu menceritakannya kepadamu." jawab Anko sedingin mungkin. Lagi-lagi beresiko untuk menguji kesabaran Yamato pada sikap menyebalkan miliknya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yamato lagi. Terdengar begitu cerewet di telinga Mitarashi. Yamato seperti hendak mencampuri urusan pribadinya dengan terlalu jauh. Dan Anko sungguh tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Apa kau –sekarang mengincarnya, Anko?" ucap Yamato, terus membombardir Anko dengan pertanyaan.

Anko sudah mempersiapkan ini. Sudah cukup lama. Ia sudah memerintahkan dirinya sendiri, di luar kesadarannya –ia akan marah pada siapa saja yang mengurusi masalah pribadinya dengan terlalu dalam. Terkecuali pada Kurenai, tentunya. Sahabat wanitanya.

Gadis itu pun mulai buka suara. Mengucapkan kalimat "BUKAN URUSANMU" dalam nada yang tinggi. Yamato mengangkat alisnya, kemudian terdiam. Sedikit terkejut namun paham jika gadis ini mulai naik darah.

Dan kemudian, alih-alih kembali bertanya Yamato malah semakin mendekat pada Anko Mitarashi. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, menghadapkannya pada tubuh si gadis. Semakin dekat dan aroma tubuhnya semakin kuat memasuki indera penciuman perempuan tersebut.

"Tidak perlu marah begitu…" komentarnya tenang. Lalu sambil tersenyum simpul dielusnya pipi kanan Mitarashi dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya. Membelainya dalam kelembutan.

Anko sedikit terkesiap. Namun secara keseluruhan ia malah diam saja, tidak menolak. Memang sudah cukup sering baginya diperlakukan oleh Yamato seperti ini. Dan tentu saja –bisa dikatakan ia cukup hafal pada perangai sang mantan.

Selain itu, saat ini hatinya terlalu berkecamuk. Sulit untuk berfikir jernih.

"Kudengar baru-baru ini juga kau mencium Iruka di muka umum" Yamato masih berceloteh –dengan tangan yang sudah menjauh dari pipi Mitarashi. Ia tak tahu bahwa pikiran Anko sedang mengambang. Benak gadis itu melayang –terlepas dari raganya yang sedang sadar dan berada di dekatnya.

"Ya benar. Lalu kenapa?" Sahut Anko pelan. Kedua mata cokelatnya masih menatap lantai kamarnya.

Gosip memang menyebar dengan cepat. Rupanya mencium Iruka waktu itu sedikit disesali oleh Anko –ia memang terkadang tidak mampu berfikir panjang.

Yamato mendesah, lalu kembali berucap. "Kau memang kelewat liar, Anko".

Liar?

Heh, kesannya seperti ia adalah seekor binatang saja. Kalaupun disamakan dengan sosok hewan, mungkin jenis ular adalah lebih pantas untuk dirinya. Menyeramkan, mematikan namun juga mempesona.

Anko merasa heran dengan julukan barunya yang diberikan oleh Yamato ini. Sampai-sampai ia nyaris tak sadar ketika kemudian Yamato mendekatkan wajahnya.

Hangat. Itulah yang kemudian Anko rasakan. Tanpa disangka Yamato mencium pipi kanannya. Sebuah kecupan yang cukup lembut. Dan hembusan nafas pria itu masih bergema, tidak menjauh dari wajahnya.

Yamato kini mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga kanan Anko, membisikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Anko. Biar kuberi tahu kau….."kata sang jounin dengan nada yang sedikit tajam.

Anko sedikit gemetar karena bisikan tersebut. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak cukup kencang. Ia merasa Yamato akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai –terdeteksi dari nada datar yang kurang ramah di telinganya tadi.

"Meskipun kau memendam cinta padanya –sekian lama…"

Detak jantung Anko semakin tak terkendali.

"Kakashi… **tidak** akan pernah suka pada gadis liar sepertimu. Aku mengenalnya, karena dia –"

"seniorku saat ANBU". Tutup Yamato.

Anko menahan nafas. Deru udara hangat dari nafas Yamato masih membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, terlebih dengan kata-katanya barusan. Sungguh tajam. Menusuk, serta terkesan memprovokasi.

Kalimat tidak menyenangkan yang sungguh mengintimidasi hatinya. Membuatnya kacau, ragu pada posisi dirinya yang masih mengharapkan cinta Hatake.

Apa hal itu benar?

Apa mungkin Yamato sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya?

Dan juga –darimana Yamato tahu, mengenai perasaannya terhadap Kakashi?

"Kau mengerti bukan, Anko?" bisik Yamato lagi. Tak peduli pada sang gadis yang menahan perasaan kacaunya setengah mati. Wajah gadis itu tampak sedikit memucat.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?"tanya Anko terbata sama pelannya seperti bisikan Yamato.

Yamato menjauhkan wajahnya dari sisi wajah Mitarashi. Menatapnya sesaat dalam pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh gadis itu. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Anko tidak paham dan samasekali tidak punya ide mengenai pemikiran Yamato saat ini.

Pria itu hanya diam. Lalu kembali berkata-kata.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, dan aku –masih mencintaimu…."

Yamato menatap gadis di depannya dengan teduh. Suaranya sudah kembali melembut."Kembalilah padaku, Anko".

Anko makin tak bisa berkata-kata. Jika saja bisa, ia pasti sudah kabur dari hadapan Yamato saat ini. Menghindari tatapan pria itu –juga ucapan-ucapannya barusan.

Pria itu lalu kembali mengarahkan wajahnya. Dan bibirnya, berhenti tepat di depan bibir sang gadis."Kau akan lebih bahagia bersamaku ketimbang bersama Hatake itu".

Kehangatan nafas Yamato menempel tepat pada bibir Mitarashi. Kemudian terjadilah –Yamato mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menciumnya dengan perlahan. Merasai kembali apa yang dulu pernah menghipnotisnya.

Rasa manis yang sama, tak pernah berubah. Baginya, bibir Anko sama nikmatnya seperti saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Dan Yamato masih merasakan debaran itu. Anko –gadis yang membuat hatinya tidak pernah bisa berpaling.

Dan tebak, Mitarashi hanya membiarkannya. Tak melawan atas aksi mencium dari Yamato. Ia biarkan lelaki itu menikmati bibir tipisnya.

Setelah beberapa menit tenggelam dalam kecupan bibir si lelaki, kemudian Anko mendapati jounin itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu mendesah, dan secara refleks Yamato memanfaatkan mulut Mitarashi yang sedikit terbuka itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya.

Ia mengajak lidah Anko bermain. Menyapu isi mulutnya dengan penuh gairah. Ciuman yang cukup nikmat. Tiba-tiba ciuman yang tengah dirasakannya ini mengingatkan Anko pada sesuatu.

SHORT FLASH BACK:

"Anko…" desis Kakashi ketika bibirnya sempat lepas sejenak dari ciuman gadis itu.

"Sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang kau cium seperti ini?" lanjutnya sambil menatap lurus kedua mata Anko Mitarashi.

FLASHBACK OFF.

"Anko?" desah Yamato sedikit terkejut karena partnernya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan bingung. Wajah Anko tampak sedikit kacau, meskipun tertera jelas bahwa pipinya terlihat merona.

Anko tidak menjawab, malah hanya menyatukan kedua matanya pada mata gelap Yamato.

Lelaki itu mulai merasa bahwa gadis ini sedang mengingat sesuatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Tanpa pikir panjang kemudian ia pun melakukan aksi lainnya. Ia mulai mencium leher putih lembut itu tersapu lembut oleh bibir juga telapak tangannya.

Anko mendesah pelan, lalu ia merasakan sedikit sakit juga rasa geli yang memuncak pada saat menyadari Yamato sedang menghisap kuat salah satu bagian bawah leher jenjangnya.

Hebat, hisapan pria ini pasti meninggalkan bekas! Anko sedikit menggerutu kesal dalam kesadarannya yang masih terkumpul. Sambil terus menikmati perlakuan Yamato, Anko juga menyadari pria itu makin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Dengan tangan kiri yang melingkari pinggangnya, sementara tangan lainnya mulai meraba –melakukan eksplorasi. Bagian bawah tanktop ungunya sedikit disibak oleh sang partner. Yamato mengelus pelan tubuhnya.

"Kau makin cantik…" bisik Yamato lagi sambil meneruskan keasyikannya. Mulutnya terus menjelajahi leher Mitarashi. Bahkan ciumannya cenderung turun ke bagian dada atas Anko.

Kulit Anko yang lembut. Tangan kanan Yamato juga tak bosannya untuk membelai. Gairahnya semakin tinggi. Ia mulai merasa nafsunya sebagai laki-laki normal sudah diambang batas dari yang bisa ia tahan. Ia nyaris tidak kuat lagi. Tubuh Anko terlalu menghipnotisnya.

Dan makin lama Anko merasa kedua tangan Yamato makin menggapai liar, berniat untuk melepas pakaiannya –mengangkat tanktop ungunya dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Hentikan!" potongnya cepat sambil melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Yamato. Mendorong tubuhnya serta menepis kedua tangannya dengan satu sentakan.

"Jangan pernah pikir aku mau melakukannya, Yamato!" gadis itu mencoba membentak –sekasar mungkin. Memperingatkan Yamato bahwa ajakan bercumbu liarnya barusan adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia –ia tidak akan meladeni lelaki itu terlalu jauh.

Anko menolak, tak ingin melanjutkan. Sama persis ketika ia bermesraan dengan Kakashi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia pun menatap partnernya dengan jengkel –masih dengan wajah memerah. Mencecar wajah Yamato dengan ekspresi buruk –berharap sang lelaki menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kau tidak berubah" desis Yamato kemudian, berkomentar. Yang mana malah direspon tatapan mata yang semakin tajam dari nona Mitarashi. Yamato pun melemah, mengalah pada ego gadis mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf, Anko. Maafkan aku….."ucapnya sambil memberi jarak antara ia dan Mitarashi.

Anko tertunduk. Wajahnya masih tampak merah. Benaknya melayang, dan bisa ia pastikan –di lehernya akan ada kiss mark yang tertinggal. Jika dilihat oleh orang lain, itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

Yamato tersenyum canggung. Masih memperhatikan Anko yang kini membisu. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang diusapnya kepala Anko, merusak tatanan rambut ungu gelap itu dengan sedikit gerakan tangannya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Yamato pelan. Anko menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya."Pulanglah…." Kemudian ucapnya. Suaranya sangat kecil, Yamato bahkan nyaris tak bisa mendengar jika ia tidak memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Pulanglah, Yamato. Aku ingin sendiri" ulang si gadis dengan lebih tegas. Membuat Yamato sadar diri untuk berjalan menjauh dari Anko. Jounin itu menuruti permintaannya. Ia berbalik dengan ragu, kemudian berjalan menjauh –menuju pintu keluar.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu…. Selamat malam" tukasnya saat berada di ambang pintu.

Anko tidak menyahut. Hanya terus menunduk sambil menarik nafas panjang. Menyadari posisinya yang masih tidak bisa lepas dari imej gadis gampangan. Lagi-lagi ia memaki dirinya yang tadi tidak menolak diperlakukan mesra oleh Yamato.

Trek. Lalu terdengar pintu depan apartemennya yang tertutup. Anko menoleh, memastikan arah suaranya. Sudah pasti Yamato yang itu benar-benar sudah pergi.

Another day with another man. Kenapa aku terus seperti ini? Anko Mitarashi menghela nafas –panjang dan berat. Sepertinya malam ini pikirannya akan kembali kacau.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari, lagi-lagi Anko terjebak dalam sebuah pertemuan bersama rekannya Kurenai Yuuhi. Dan buruknya, dalam awal pertemuan tersebut gadis bersurai ungu gelap itu samasekali tidak simpati dengan cara bagaimana sang Yuuhi menyeretnya dengan paksa.

Anko berani bersumpah, ia benar-benar sepenuhnya merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang diseret dengan paksa oleh ibunya –disuruh untuk pulang ketika sedang asyik bermain.

"Kurenai! Bisa pelankan sedikit jalanmu!?" protes jounin spesial itu ketika ia sudah mulai tidak terima pada Kurenai yang menarik kuat lengannya. Kurenai menoleh, melihat ekspresi sahabatnya.

Tampak cukup jelas Anko Mitarashi sedang memandangnya dalam kekesalan. Permukaan wajahnya sedikit mengerut –tanda tak suka pada perlakuan dirinya.

Ah, ada apa lagi? Padahal jam istirahat baru saja dimulai. Anko bahkan belum sempat merilekskan tubuhnya sepenuhnya, ketika ia terkejut Kurenai masuk ke ruang kerjanya kemudian menarik lengannya sambil bicara 'Ikutlah denganku, Anko!'.

Sadar, Kurenai pun melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kiri Mitarashi. Dan Anko bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tukas Anko sambil mengusap-usap pergelangannya yang jadi korban.

"Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Kita lakukan sambil makan siang, Anko. Bagaimana?" tawar Kurenai penuh harap –juga sedikit menyesal karena sudah membuat Anko kerepotan tadinya.

Makan siang? Entahlah apakah ini ide bagus? Ia sedang tidak lapar. Anko tampak berfikir.

"Kita ke kedai dango saja?" tawarnya setelah berpikir selama beberapa detik. Kurenai langsung sweat drop mendengarnya. Lalu dengan wajah kecewa ia berkomentar. "Cemilan manis bukan menu yang pas untuk makan siang, Anko! Ke kedai Ichiraku saja!" ucapnya serius.

Kemudian giliran Mitarashi itu yang kecewa. Ah, sungguh tersiksa jika menjadi gadis pecandu dango macam dirinya ini. Di sebagian besar waktunya, gadis itu memang lebih memilih untuk memakan dango ketimbang makanan lain. Terkecuali jika perutnya meronta dengan sedemikian kuat, dengan kata lain KELAPARAN dan menuntut untuk porsi makan yang lebih mengenyangkan.

Namun, meskipun kecewa Mitarashi tetap mengikuti langkah Kurenai yang sudah memimpinnya lebih dulu di depannya. Tepat berjarak satu meter, dua wanita itu berjalan beriringan. Kurenai dengan wajah serius sementara Anko dengan wajah gundah.

Sedikitnya Anko memang merasa tidak enak, tidak biasanya Kurenai seperti ini. Kurenai selalu bersikap santai di depannya. Tapi kali ini –menyeretnya pergi makan siang dengan ekspresi kaku yang tak tertebak? Ayolah, ada apa lagi ini? Kesannya seperti Yuuhi itu hendak membicarakan sebuah masalah yang sangat penting.

Apapun itu, semoga tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hatake. Begitu harap Anko dalam batinnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun sampai pada tempat makan populer itu. Ya, jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Sudah bisa ditebak, pasti di dalam kedai cukup ramai. Ramai dengan kumpulan manusia yang hendak mengisi perutnya.

Kedua perempuan itu pun mengambil sebuah tempat di pojok. Tak ada pilihan, karena memang hanya itu yang tersisa. Namun sebelum menuju meja serta kursinya, Kurenai dengan tanggap memesan lebih dulu dua porsi ramen lengkap dengan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Anko tersenyum kecut sambil mendudukkan dirinya sementara Kurenai Yuuhi tampak mengamati sekeliling sambil mengambil tempat baginya di hadapan Mitarashi.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, mencoba menikmati atmosfir baru dari kedai makan yang mereka datangi kali ini.

"Jadi…." Anko berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. "Perlu bicara apa denganku, Kurenai?" tanyanya sambil menatap sang Yuuhi.

Mata merah Kurenai yang indah itu kini menyorot wajah Anko yang sedang penuh keingintahuan. Wanita itu menghela nafas sebelum mulai menjawab. "Aku baru saja menghadap Hokage-sama" ucapnya pelan.

"Ya? Lalu?" Anko mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Mungkinkah ini mengenai sebuah misi? Kurenai menghadap Godaime tersebut tak lain untuk mendapatkan tugas a.k.a misi, bukan?

Kurenai tiba-tiba tampak sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain nekat –melanjutkan bicaranya."Ada yang protes mengenai kelakuanmu, Anko"lanjut Kurenai. Kini menatap meja di mana kedua tangannya terlipat di atasnya.

Protes? Anko menautkan alisnya. Bingung dengan intro kalimat Kurenai.

"Maksudnya? Dan juga –siapa yang melakukan itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Anko merasa seperti menjadi seorang pemimpin diktator yang dibenci oleh rakyatnya. Protes? Mungkin ada beberapa orang berdemo menolak eksistensinya dengan membawa kain lebar bertuliskan 'Ganyang Anko Mitarashi. HUKUM dia' atau semacamnya?

Ya, protes berarti penolakan. Penolakan terhadap dirinya? Dan juga –atas apa? Kedua alis Mitarashi itu masih bertaut sambil mengkhayalkan perihal 'unjuk rasa tak lazim' barusan.

"Kau kemarin-kemarin mencium Iruka di muka umum bukan?" Kurenai melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Oh, jadi mengenai hal itu? Hal yang sungguh tidak penting, batin Anko berceloteh.

"Hokage-sama menerima laporannya. Ia bilang, aku harus menegurmu…."tukas Kurenai lagi.

Anko Mitarashi sudah menyiapkan kata-katanya untuk dikeluarkan, namun kalah cepat dari rekan wanita di depannya.

"Menurut mereka kelakuanmu sebagai shinobi sudah di luar batas kewajaran, Anko. Sudah melanggar norma kesopanan. Dan aku –sebagai sahabatmu, diperintahkan untuk menasihatimu…" Kurenai melanjutkan ceramahnya.

Anko menatap Kurenai dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Diluar batas kewajaran?

Dan juga –melanggar norma kesopanan?

Ah, apa ia kini sudah menjadi musuh masyarakat? Seburuk itukah?

Anko asyik dengan batinnya sendiri. Namun akhirnya ia cukup dewasa untuk menyikapi ekspresi wajah cantik sahabatnya yang kini tampak sangat khawatir , Kurenai hanya mempedulikan dirinya. Tidak lebih. Anko pun merasa sangat berterima kasih atas hal itu.

Gadis itu terdiam, berusaha bersikap baik. Jika ia membalas dengan kemarahan, itu hanya akan menyusahkan Kurenai. Ia tidak ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Anko… aku mohon jangan tersinggung dulu…" Kurenai merespon di luar dugaan. Sepertinya ia menyangka Anko marah padanya karena hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Ah! Aku tidak marah, Kurenai. Aku hanya –berfikir." Sahut Anko sambil tersenyum simpul.

Kurenai mengangkat alis –sedikit takjub bahwa Mitarashi tidak gampang naik darah pada hari ini. Namun ia tidak berpikir untuk kagum lebih lama lagi. Ia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hokage-sama bilang, banyak yang tidak suka pada reputasimu…."

Anko terus mendengarkan sambil menatap pelayan kedai yang berjalan dari kejauhan menuju mereka –membawakan nampan berisi pesanan makanan miliknya dan Kurenai.

"Ya. Lalu?" sahutnya pelan.

Kurenai menghela nafas, panjang dan berat.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku akan memintamu untuk berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu lagi. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?" Kurenai melembutkan suaranya.

Kekanak-kanakan?

Batin Anko kembali tergelitik. Benar, menjadi gadis bergelar player memang bukanlah tindakan seorang wanita dewasa yang elegan.

Bodohnya, kenapa ia juga baru menyadari hal itu?

Anko Mitarashi sadar sepenuhnya akan dirinya yang telah salah langkah selama ini. Tetapi masalahnya, baru kali ini ia mendapat teguran langsung. Dari sahabatnya sendiri pula.

Sementara itu, masih segar diingatan Kurenai ketika Hokage-sama memintanya agar menegur Anko. Beliau berkata, Mitarashi harus berubah. Imejnya yang cukup buruk itu harus segera dibuang secepatnya, karena banyak pihak yang keberatan.

Seorang shinobi tidak seharusnya menjadi sosok yang dibenci,bukan? Apalagi karena Mitarashi adalah aktifis akademi Konoha yang cukup krusial.

Selain itu, Kurenai bisa melihat dengan jelas ketidaksukaan dari raut wajah Shizune –asisten Godaime itu, saat tengah membicarakan Anko Mitarashi. Itu wajar, karena Shizune pernah punya pengalaman pahit yang berkaitan dengan Anko. Kekasihnya, Genma Shiranui sempat jatuh dalam pelukan gadis ular itu.

Ah, mungkin sudah cukup. Kurenai pun tak ingin ada wanita lain yang terluka karena tingkah sahabatnya. Namun biar bagaimanapun juga, terima kasih pada sosok tuan Hatake. Karena dia, Anko menjadi hilang kendali serta membiarkan dirinya terjerumus sebagai penggoda laki-laki.

Mungkin jounin lelaki itu juga harus diberi pelajaran? Setidaknya disadarkan, bahwa Anko selama ini memendam sakit hati karena rasa cinta padanya.

Kurenai memasang wajah gamang, benaknya terlalu banyak berfikir. Ia lalu kembali menatap sahabatnya.

"Berhentilah-menjadi gadis player, Anko. Buang gelar playgirl yang melekat padamu"

Kata Kurenai kini dengan nada lembut yang lebih tegas. Wajahnya menatap Anko penuh harap. Yang mana di sambut dengan sorot mata penuh tanya –tak terbaca dari wajah cantik Mitarashi.

Anko Mitarashi kini menghela nafas. "Bukan aku yang memberi gelar itu, Kurenai". Jawabnya setengah berkelit.

"Ya, tapi orang-orang menganggapmu begitu" sahut Kurenai cepat.

Anko membuang pandangannya. Lagi-lagi berpikir. Bisa ditangkap oleh Kurenai, bahwa gadis itu mulai memikirkan kata-katanya barusan.

Hening. Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Masing-masing memikirkan berbagai kata imajinasi yang hanya menghiasi benak mereka.

Tak lama kemudian ramen pesanan mereka datang. Gadis pelayannya tampak berwajah datar sambil meletakkan dua porsi sedang ramen panas. Wanginya sungguh menggugah selera. Sedangkan cita rasanya memang sudah tak diragukan lagi. Itulah sebabnya kedai Ichiraku menjadi titik wisata kuliner para shinobi Konoha terfavorit.

"Terima kasih!" sahut Mitarashi sambil tersenyum pada sang gadis pelayan –Ayame. Aneh, putri pemilik kedai itu tidak merespon samasekali. Tidak tersenyum ataupun mengangguk. Malah ekspresi datarnya terkesan tidak normal, terlihat kurang ramah. Setidaknya itulah yang didapat dari pengamatan Yuuhi.

Kurenai paham, itu adalah salah satu tanda. Ia pernah mendengar gosip jika Ayame menaruh hati pada Iruka. Dan Iruka Umino baru-baru ini dicium oleh Anko Mitarashi.

Wow. Sepertinya membawa Anko ke kedai Ichiraku ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, sesal Kurenai dalam tarikan nafasnya. Namun ia berusaha tetap tenang.

Mereka berdua menatap makanan di hadapan mereka masing-masing. Dalam diam –sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nafsu makan yang sudah mulai menghilang separuhnya –lenyap entah kemana.

Mitarashi tampak menghela nafas. "Ya. Aku minta maaf. Sudah membuatmu kerepotan karena ulahku….." sahut Anko kemudian dengan pelan.

Kurenai tidak merespon. Namun ia yakin rasa sesak di hatinya mulai berkurang karena respon positif sahabatnya.

"Ya, tak apa. Tapi aku –benar-benar menaruh harapan padamu, Anko…." tukas Kurenai Yuuhi sambil mengambil sumpitnya, memulai acara makannya.

Anko tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Lalu ikut-ikutan memulai acara makan ramen mereka.

Aktifitas makan kali ini terasa cukup hambar. Tidak, bukan karena kualitas kenikmatan ramennya yang menurun. Hanya saja, Kurenai bingung harus mengisinya dengan apa. Anko sahabatnya tampak sedikit murung setelah pembicaraan mereka yang telah lewat. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan sahabatnya berfikir –mengisi pertemuan mereka sekarang dalam diam.

Jadi, tak ada salahnya jika makan dengan perlahan dengan penuh penghayatan. Meskipun Kurenai tahu persis, Anko sungguh jarang makan dengan mood lesu seperti ini.

Anko yang ia kenal, selalu penuh semangat. Selalu tersenyum, gampang tertawa. Easy going, bahkan bisa dengan santai menanggapi kemarahan bosnya Ibiki Morino yang menyeramkan itu. Anko Mitarashi juga terkenal cepat naik darah, tapi juga cepat memaafkan.

Dari segi fisik, Anko kini telah menjadi perempuan yang cantik, bertubuh seksi. Entah, perawatan apa yang dilakoninya. Tapi semua itu tidak penting. Meskipun belum bisa menghilangkan aura tomboynya, sudah cukup telak bahwa Mitarashi yang sekarang tidak sepolos dahulu.

Kurenai sebenarnya tidak habis pikir, apa yang membuat Kakashi selama ini tidak mempedulikan Anko Mitarashi. Setahu dia, dua jounin itu teman sejak kecil. Dan entah kenapa, semakin mereka dewasa, jarak keduanya merenggang. Anko tidak pernah bercerita secara mendetail mengenai sebab mereka tidak berteman lagi. Anko hanya pernah bilang, Kakashi muda saat itu memutuskan persahabatan mereka. Dan ia sakit hati serta memendam cintanya pada jounin itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong…. Apa itu?" tanya Kurenai tiba-tiba sambil menunjukkan gesture –menyentuh lehernya sendiri. Ia tertarik pada sesuatu yang dilihatnya. Barusan, tanpa sengaja terlihat olehnya ada semacam noda gelap pada kulit di bagian leher bawah Mitarashi.

Mungkinkah itu kiss mark?

Anko terkesiap, lalu cepat-cepat merapatkan kembali bagian leher mantel creamnya. Menutupi lehernya yang mencurigakan itu. Terlambat, Kurenai sudah curiga sepenuhnya.

"Apa itu bekas ciuman, Anko? Kiss mark…. Dari siapa?"tanya Kurenai lagi. Ia yakin pada pendapatnya karena sahabatnya kini terlihat merona di bagian pipinya.

"Ah! Tidak… bukan apa-apa" tepis Anko sambil meneruskan makannya.

Kurenai menghela nafas. "Kau melakukannya dengan siapa? Apa itu hasil ciumanmu bersama Kakashi waktu itu?" selidik Kurenai dengan nada santai. Jika iya, ia berniat menggoda Anko habis-habisan setelah ini.

"Bu-bukan!" jawab Anko meninggi. Rona di wajahnya masih belum hilang.

"Oh ya? Lalu –siapa? Pria mana lagi kali ini, Anko?" lanjut Kurenai mencecar.

Ia menatap teman wanitanya itu. "Benar bukan, dari Kakashi?" lanjut Kurenai setelah menelan kunyahan ramennya –tersenyum menggoda pada Anko yang sedikit salah tingkah.

Anko menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah kesal. "Bukan, Kurenai… tapi Yamato".

"Yamato?!" Kurenai sedikit terkejut. "Bukannya kalian sudah lama berpisah? Dia –menemuimu lagi?!" Kurenai makin antusias disamping merasa tidak percaya.

Anko membuang pandangannya. Tidak ingin membicarakannya lebih lanjut.

"Jadi –kau berciuman dengan Yamato?" Kurenai kembali memastikan. Anko mengangguk dengan malas.

Kurenai menarik nafas panjang, kembali memberi jeda sebelum lanjut berbicara.

"Aku yakin pengalamanmu cukup luar biasa, Anko… tapi, apa kau tidak menyesal sudah menyerahkan tubuhmu pada banyak pria?"

Bola mata Anko melebar setelah mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya menyerahkan bibirku, Kurenai!" tepis Anko sedikit kesal. "Ya, dan juga lehermu… Kau yakin tidak tidur dengan banyak pria selama ini, Anko?"

Anko merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. Ia merasa marah pada pernyataan sang Yuuhi padanya.

"Kurenai, hentikan! Kau tahu aku, bukan? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu!" bentaknya, membuat rekannya terdiam serta menyadari kesalahannya.

"Baiklah. Maaf" sahut Kurenai tersenyum geli.

"Tapi aku juga penasaran ingin bertanya. Dibandingkan dengan pria-pria lain yang selama ini kau cium, bagaimana rasanya ciuman Kakashi?"

"Apa Kakashi –pencium yang handal, Anko?"

Wajah Anko memerah dengan sempurna. Apa? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Kurenai mengusik hal yang baginya terlalu pribadi!

Tak ayal, Anko langsung ber-flashback ria. Mengingat dengan jelas peristiwa ciuman hebatnya dengan sang jounin bertopeng. Memang, ciumannya bersama Kakashi beberapa waktu lalu adalah yang terbaik. Itu sangat sempurna. Kau merasakan cinta, nafsu, juga ketenangan melebur menjadi satu saat pria yang kau cintai setengah mati menyatukan bibirnya denganmu.

Rasanya seperti –merasakan ciuman pada bibirmu untuk pertama kalinya.

Bodoh, padahal ia sudah sering melakukan itu –menyatukan bibir dengan berbagai macam laki-laki. Tapi kenapa, rasanya melakukannya dengan Kakashi Hatake begitu berbeda.

Bibir Kakashi yang dingin. Nafasnya yang hangat juga memburu pada saat itu. Wajah tampannya yang begitu sempurna… wangi tubuhnya yang melekat erat di ingatan Anko sampai pada saat ini.

Kakashi adalah obsesinya. Kakashi adalah satu-satunya pria yang menjadi candu baginya. Penyatuan bibir mereka saat itu begitu sempurna. Melayangkan angannya –membuatnya tak bisa berhenti, meminta terus dan terus, tanpa henti.

Karena itulah ciuman mereka pada waktu itu terjadi cukup lama.

Sayang sekali, peristiwa tersebut berakhir dengan rasa sakit hatinya yang kembali terkuak.

Oh, Anko memang tidak pernah bisa membiarkan ada laki-laki yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Baginya, menyerahkan bibir tidak akan berlanjut sampai ke adegan ranjang. Tidak akan. Dan terima kasih pada 'seseorang' karena hal itu.

Seseorang yang membuatnya trauma.

Kurenai tersenyum jahil memperhatikan Anko yang tampak melamun sambil terus menghadirkan wajah memerah.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" tukas Kurenai –menyadarkan Anko dari lamunannya.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Anko balik bertanya.

"Apa ia pencium yang handal, Anko? Lalu –bagaimana rasanya?" Kurenai memasang tampang makin jahil, tersenyum lebar serta berharap Anko semakin salah tingkah.

"Ah! I-ituu…." Anko tidak mampu menjawab dengan cepat.

"Hmm?" desis Kurenai.

"Mu-mungkin?" sahut Anko akhirnya."Entahlah Kurenai…. Hanya saja –rasanya sangat berbeda".

"Rasanya seperti tidak bisa lepas. Tidak bisa berhenti…. Dan itu –tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya"

Kurenai sedikitnya kembali merasa takjub.

"Itulah istimewanya 'cinta', Anko…." ucapnya menanggapi. Anko memandangnya untuk sesaat. Kemudian tertawa kecil dan mereka berdua menyelesaikan makan siang mereka yang tertunda.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan sedikit terasa membosankan. Tak seberapa lama kemudian Kurenai kembali mengamati sahabatnya. Dihadapannya, tampak Anko sedang tersenyum pada seseorang. Sosok yang tidak bisa dilihat Kurenai dengan jelas karena orang tersebut berada di barisan belakang dirinya. Kurenai pun menoleh, membalikkan separuh badannya untuk meneliti.

Ah, benar. Ada seorang pria –cukup tampan, sedang balas tersenyum pada Mitarashi.

Kurenai kemudian menoleh lagi pada sahabat wanitanya. Kini dilihatnya Anko menghindari tatapan darinya, sedang asyik memainkan makanannya.

Anko menggoda pria ini? Tidak –mungkin pria itu yang lebih dulu menatap Anko. Kurenai pun mulai berspekulasi.

"Hentikan, Anko" tegur Kurenai dalam suara pelannya. Pelan, namun masih tegas. Yah, meskipun wajahnya masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai ekspresi yang cukup lembut.

"Apa?" tanya Anko dengan polosnya. Berpura-pura tidak mengerti pada teguran sahabatnya.

"Jangan ladeni pria itu. Kau tidak lihat? Ia sedang bersama gadis. Kemungkinan pasangannya, bukan?" lanjut Kurenai hati-hati. Anko menatap wajah Kurenai, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya.. aku mengerti! Seratus persen mengerti!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Padahal apa yang salah? Aku kan hanya tersenyum padanya. Gumam Anko. Terlambat, sang Yuuhi mendengarnya.

"Tersenyum pada orang lain pun harus lihat situasi, Anko… Kau belum paham juga rupanya?!" Kurenai menjadi sedikit jengkel. Heran, padahal baru saja Anko tersipu karena membahas Kakashi, kini dengan mudahnya ia menggoda pria lain?

Lihat saja, jika Anko masih terus bersikap seperti itu, maka tak lama lagi pasti ia akan dapat masalah, pikir Kurenai Yuuhi lebih lanjut.

Tak lama kemudian ia pun mengajak Anko pergi dari situ karena acara makan mereka memang sudah orang itu berjalan menuju kasir. Kurenai yang berjalan di belakang Anko menyempatkan diri melihat sang pria tak dikenal yang tadi flirting bersama Anko. Oh, pria muda itu sungguh tidak mengedipkan matanya saat Anko lewat –memperhatikan Mitarashi dengan keseriusan penuh.

Dasar pria brengsek, begitulah pikir Kurenai. Mata keranjang. Tidak tahan melihat wanita cantik,rupanya?

Benar saja, tak lama kemudian isteri Asuma Sarutobi tersebut mendengar pertengkaran mulut antara sang pria dengan kekasihnya. Gadisnya protes karena menyadari kekasihnya tengah melirik wanita lain, Anko Mitarashi tentu saja.

Sambil geleng-geleng kepala Kurenai berusaha cuek dan meneruskan perjalanannya keluar kedai bersama Anko. Namun pada saat mereka hampir mencapai pintu, suasana kedai yang mulai sepi itu sedikit dihebohkan oleh sebuah keributan kecil.

Suara tamparan. Pria tadi ditampar oleh kekasihnya. What the hell?!

Tampaknya gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu tipikal wanita temperamen yang gampang panas. Panas yang dimaksud adalah gampang cemburu atau marah.

Kurenai dan Anko bengong melihatnya. Dalam sepersekian detik kemudian mereka memilih tidak peduli –terus berjalan keluar kedai. Anko tampak menahan tawa, sementara sobatnya Kurenai lagi-lagi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Dan sesampainya dipintu keluar, keduanya dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang menahan kepergian mereka lebih lanjut.

"Hei kau!"

.

.

.

T B C

**A/N:**

**GOMEEEEN!**

**Maaf saya lama updatenya. Belakangan sibuk sekali. Hiks T_T**

**Fans KakaAnko sekalian jangan timpuk saya ya, karena ada Yamato. Terutama Rin Mizukami-senpai yang udah deg-degan mengira Kakashi 'ngapa-ngapain' sama Anko. Heheheh.**

**Sekali lagi maaf, kayaknya chap ini agak jelek dan kurang seru. Diksi abal, serta kesalahan penulisan –tanda baca kayaknya masih banyak banget. Sumpah, saya lemot banget nih…**

**Tapi makasih karena masih sudi membaca serta mengikuti. Hmm, sepertinya kemungkinan besar saya bakal nampilin lemon KakaAnko di fic ini. (Meskipun harus belajar dulu gimana nceritain lemonan dengan benar).**

**Please review, if u don't mind…..?**

**Balasan review yang nggak log in:**

**Karin:**

Makasih banyak, senpai. Semoga masih setia mengikuti, gomen jika diksinya masih kurang bagus –ala kadarnya. Saya usahakan nggak hiatus, meskipun mungkin bisa lama updatenya.

**Reader:**

Yup, KakaAnko juga favorit saya! =D

Entah kenapa sekarang jarang banget ada yang buat ya…. Mungkin KakaAnko sedikit 'terlupakan'? Makasih udah sudi membaca.

**Eguchi Miiko:**

Ah, apa benar konfliknya banyak? Saya nggak sadar. Hehehe. Udah terjawab kan, siapa yang datang? Maaf, bukan Kakashi… Btw makasih juga udah mau baca.

**Mizukaze Naru:**

Ya, kayaknya Kakashi saya bikin jadi cowok bermulut pedas disini ya? Hihihi.

Yang datang tadi bukan Kakashi. Belum. Maaf. Peace.

Makasih banget, salam kenal =D

**Annisa:**

Ahahaha. Tak apa, saya juga lebay kok orangnya! Seneng banget nemu sesama Parawhore disini. I'm so excited too! Mungkinkah kita yang sehati ini ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lewat ffn ini? *ditimpuk*

Sayang Hayley sekarang nggak pakai rambut orange lagi, tapi saya tetap SO MUCH ADORE HER. Turquoise kan rambutnya sekarang, pendek lagi? but it's okay. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan doi mau nikah ya? Hehe. Nggak sabar aja nunggunya. *malah ngajak ngegosip*

PRESSURE seringkali saya nyanyikan kalau lagi stress –kerjaan numpuk *curhat nggak penting*

Gomen maturenya masih dikit. Nanti saya usahakan ada lemon KakaAnko :D *ditabok*

**Arigatou semuanya…**


	6. Chapter 6

**KILL THE HEART – Chapter 6**

A/N: Kreatifitas author belakangan hilang entah kemana. Makanya lama baru update. Gomen jika chap ini rada-rada gimanaaa gitu. Mungkin kurang memuaskan… T_T  
>Gomen.<br>Oya siapkan popcorn sebelum membaca *buat dilemparin ke saya*.

.

.

.

Ah, si wanita pencemburu yang pemarah. Yang baru saja mempermalukan kekasihnya sendiri di depan banyak orang. Menamparnya hanya karena sang kekasih bermain mata dengan Mitarashi. Yang membuat diri mereka tersoroti oleh tatapan-tatapan bingung dari para pengunjung kedai lainnya. Sepertinya stok rasa malu memang seringkali terasa kurang dari manusia di masa kini.

Anko celingukan, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri denganj polosnya."Maksudmu aku?".

Ia hanya merasa suara panggilan barusan begitu ambigu. Dan ia harus memastikan apakah benar dirinya yang dituju oleh sang wanita. Anko pun memutar bola matanya. Bak seorang cenayang, ia seakan sudah merasa bahwa akan ada hal buruk terjadi.

"Ya, tentu saja! Dasar gadis brengsek!" maki gadis berambut cokelat tadi tanpa ampun, yang kemudian sudah sewajarnya membuat Kurenai geleng-geleng kepala karena kekasaran mulutnya.

"Brengsek, katamu?" desis Anko seolah bertanya kembali. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak terima dikatai seperti itu, ia masih berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak merasa terintimidasi.

Melihat gelagat yang terpancar dari dua wanita di hadapannya lantas Kurenai Yuuhi pun berniat menengahi. Mengantisipasi munculnya perkelahian lebih lanjut.

"Anko, ayo kita pergi. Jangan hiraukan dia" ucap Kurenai sembari menarik tangan sahabatnya dengan sedikit memaksa. Sahabat Anko itu juga rupanya sama-sama berusaha bersikap dewasa. Adalah percuma untuk menyulut sebuah pertengkaran. Apalagi di tempat umum semacam ini. Meskipun jika diingat-ingat lagi, semua ini terjadi juga karena kesalahan Anko.

Anko menurutinya sambil tetap melayangkan pandangnya pada si gadis tak dikenal. Memperhatikan reaksinya. Entah kenapa –sorot mata cokelat tanpa pupil itu juga terkesan tak rela untuk diremehkan.

"Kau Mitarashi itu kan? Aku sudah dengar tentang dirimu"

Kurenai mendesah. Sudah dimulai rupanya. Padahal baru dua langkah ia mengajak Anko beranjak dari situ, namun hal itu sebentar lagi akan sia-sia. Ia kenal Anko. Ia mengenal gadis itu. Sahabatnya itu memang cukup suka meladeni orang lain. Merespon dengan cukup antusias –apapun kondisinya.

Jika ada laki-laki yang merayunya, Anko akan menggubrisnya.

Dan sekarang, jika ada perempuan yang seolah hendak mengajaknya berkelahi, Mitarashi itu akan dengan senang hati memuaskan keinginan rivalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berani-beraninya menggoda kekasih orang!" sebuah penyataan mengintimidasi lagi. Si gadis asing tadi rupanya terus menyampaikan niatnya tanpa basa-basi. Dan dibarengi dengan itu, mereka bisa melihat sang pem-bully mulai bergerak maju, mendekati mereka. Menuju Anko, tentu saja.

Dan tanpa diduga, dengan satu sentakan ia mendorong tubuh Anko dengan cukup keras. Membuat Anko terhuyung, mundur beberapa langkah. Gadis bersurai ungu gelap itu melebarkan matanya, cukup terkesiap karena merasa tidak sempat menghindar.

"Aku akan memberimu pelajaran. Akan kupastikan kau menyesali perbuatanmu, nona Mitarashi" ucapnya penuh ancaman.

Anko Mitarashi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Senyuman aneh yang tak tertebak. Yang jelas itu adalah bukan ungkapan kepasrahan ataupun rasa menyerah.

'Kau meminta sebuah perkelahian? Akan kuberi kau sebuah peperangan!' batin Anko dengan serius. Namun belum sempat kedua tangannya balas mendorong tubuh si gadis lancang tadi, Kurenai keburu menahan bahunya, mencengkeramnya dengan cukup kuat.  
>Dan itu adalah sebuah sinyal.<p>

"Hentikan, Anko" bisik Kurenai dengan suara berat.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh. Kau lupa, aku sudah memberitahumu agar tidak bertingkah kekanak-kanakan!?"

Anko menelan ludah. Bisa terbaca bahwa raut wajahnya yang mengeras itu tengah diliputi perasaan gusar.

Benar, Kurenai tidak akan rela ia bertengkar saat ini. Temannya itu melarangnya. Ah, meskipun sebenarnya Anko kesal jika ada orang lain yang mengatur-atur hidupnya.

"Kita pergi" ajak Kurenai lagi. Kali ini lebih tegas, membuat Anko terpaksa menurut.  
>Dirinya sudah berjanji. Berjanji pada Kurenai untuk berubah. Dan dengan berat hati ia akan melakukan penepatan janjinya kali ini.<p>

"Ya" sahut Anko kemudian dibarengi dengan sebuah senyum. Senyuman palsu, tentu saja. Mereka berdua pun pergi, meninggalkan gadis bersurai cokelat yang masih menatap punggung Anko dengan dongkol.

"DASAR GADIS MURAHAN! Awas kau ya, lain kali aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!" teriaknya lantang bak orang yang sedang berunjuk rasa. Tak ayal beberapa pihak pun merasa tertarik dengan teriakan semena-mena miliknya yang berisik itu.

Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengisyaratkan Anko agar tidak perlu marah pada ejekan barusan. Anko hanya tersenyum kecut sebagai responnya.

"Kau lihat? Makin banyak orang yang gila karena ulahmu, Anko…" tukas Kurenai setengah bercanda. Anko tertawa mendengarnya.

Kurenai kemudian menghela nafas. Ia pun lalu mengajak Anko untuk meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Disentuhnya bahu sahabatnya dengan tepukan hangat, dan diberikannya kembali senyuman manis kepada Anko.

.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake mencuci wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran di hadapannya. Air berwarna bening tersebut mengalir dengan deras, menempa telapak tangan kanannya. Memaksa kulitnya termandikan oleh elemen cair yang terasa dingin tersebut.

Diusapkannya sekali lagi telapak tangan basah itu pada wajahnya. Membuatnya basah. Menciptakan rona muka yang ia harap bisa semakin jauh dari aura keletihan –serta mengantuk. Sedikit bagian rambut silver lelaki itu pun ikut terkena sapuan air. Meneteskan beberapa butiran transparan dengan kapasitas yang sangat sedikit.

Kakashi melamun untuk sesaat. Dipandanginya riak air berputar di wastafel didepan tubuhnya. Mereka semua menghilang dengan sempurna lewat sebuah lubang kecil berbentuk bulat pada bagian dasar. Lenyap dan hanya menyisakan bekas-bekas kebasahan.

Selesai mencuci wajah, orang itu kini berjalan pelan dan memilih untuk kembali menuju ranjang. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bagian tepi tempat tidur, duduk disana untuk kembali terdiam –menikmati keheningan.

Kedua mata pria itu lalu tertuju pada jam kecil di atas mejanya. Penunjuk waktu itu masih setia menjalankan tugasnya, dan serta merta memberi tahu Hatake bahwa saat ini dunia sekitarnya tengah berhenti pada tepat pukul satu malam.

Kemudian dipandanginya beberapa bagian seprai kasurnya yang sedikit berantakan. Kain berwarna putih itu tampak sedikit tidak teratur, akibat dari komplikasi antara kegelisahan fisiknya beberapa saat sebelum ia terbangun. Kakashi ingat, tepat dua menit yang lalu dirinya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dengan nafas tersengal.

Bodoh, memang. Mimpi buruk seolah-olah menjadi salah satu skenario tetap dalam hidupnya.

Sejak ia kecil, terbangun seorang diri di tengah malam sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Cukup mengganggu, juga terjadi cukup sering untuk membuatnya mengakui bahwa dirinya cukup terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Berbagai mimpi buruk itu terus berulang hingga ia dewasa. Menakuti-nakuti batinnya, menciptakan kegelisahan yang selalu saja berhasil membuatnya membuka mata dengan paksa di tengah malam.

Sang pria kini menoleh, mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kanan, memperhatikan jendela kaca kamarnya yang terkunci –namun tidak ditutupi tirai. Tampak jelas dari kedua mata berbeda warna miliknya, bulan di langit malam tengah membulat dengan sempurna.

Bulan purnama. Bersanding angkuh dalam balutan langit gelap yang berwarna hitam. Sementara disampingnya, ribuan bintang saling bersaing dalam memamerkan cahaya-cahaya kecil mereka yang indah.

Kakashi kemudian tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa cahaya bintang itu mengingatkannya pada Anko Mitarashi. Dan jika ia boleh membandingkan, keduanya sama-sama hanya merasa –Anko bagaikan sebuah bintang dilangit malam dengan cahaya yang paling terang.

Lelaki bertopeng itu kemudian ber-flashback mengenai adegan ciuman mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Masih begitu jelas di ingatannya, bibir Anko yang untuk pertama kalinya ia rasakan. Begitu manis serta memabukkan. Ditemani dengan keharuman tubuh sang gadis yang sempat memeluk nafasnya dengan erat.

**Kakashi POV.**

'Mencintai seorang berarti menjebloskan diri sendiri ke dalam dua fase nikmat dan sengsara di waktu yang bersamaan'

Apakah aku sudah siap untuk itu?

Aku yang tidak peduli mengenai masalah cinta ini, kini malah tidak bisa lupa pada sebuah istilah asing itu.

Cinta?

Ah, lebih baik aku memikirkan hal yang lebih penting daripada itu, yaitu –

'Maaf'

Sungguh bodoh, itu juga sebuah istilah yang kini kuharapkan setengah mati darimu.

Dalam derap perasaan bersalah yang sungguh tidak kusangka –begitu menghantuiku.

Aku tidak bisa lari.

Dan aku samasekali tidak bisa lupa.

Menyesal, dan hal itu hanya semakin membuatku merasa terpuruk.

Sebegitu besarkah dosaku kepadamu, Anko?

Apakah kau mau memaafkanku?

Izinkan aku untuk memperbaiki semuanya, merubah semuanya.

Aku bersedia untuk lakukan apapun –agar kau mau membuka kembali kotak hatimu yang sudah tertutupi oleh sakit hati itu.

Dan jikalau aku bisa, aku ingin membuatmu kembali menjadi Anko yang dahulu.

.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah berirama terdengar dari atas permukaan lantai kayu yang kokoh di sebuah lorong akademi Konoha.

Anko Mitarashi berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Membebaskan dirinya dari penjara pekerjaan yang menyiksanya pada hari ini.

Ia tahu, hari sudah beranjak sore. Jam kerjanya telah berakhir. Dan seharian ini aktifitas kaku yang mengatasnamakan tuntutan profesi tersebut seolah mencekiknya. Tidak seperti kemarin, pada hari ini ia samasekali tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kurenai. Tidak bisa mengobrol ringan bahkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri akibat kesibukan yang menderanya.

Anko pun berfikir, adalah sungguh suatu kemalangan di mana kau hanya bekerja dan bekerja. Memfokuskan diri pada aktifitas formal serta tumpukan arsip menggunung di atas mejamu. Belum lagi jika Ibiki Morino sang bos marah-marah.

Huh, wajahnya saja sudah cukup sangar serta mengerikan jika tanpa dibarengi aktifitas emosi itu. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan bumbu kemarahan? Bisa dipastikan rasanya adalah seperti memakan ramen dalam tingkat kepedasan level tertinggi.

Anko Mitarashi memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut. Sungguh pusing rasanya ia hari ini. Ah, ingin rasanya dirinya pindah ke bagian lain dalam profesi jouninnya ini. Bekerja di bidang penginterogasian serta merangkap kepanitiaan ujian chuunin yang diselenggarakan tak lama lagi merupakan bidang sibuk yang cukup melelahkan.

Mungkin menjadi jounin pembimbing para genin akan jauh lebih menyenangkan? Lihat saja Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, dan juga –Kakashi.

Mereka semua memiliki shinobi-shinobi muda yang pasti membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna. Celotehan-celotehan riang, pertengkaran mulut yang meminta untuk kau damaikan….

Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur, Anko suka sekali pada anak-anak. Lebih tepatnya –cukup suka. Anak-anak selalu punya kepolosan absolut yang membuat dirinya sebagai orang dewasa begitu kagum –bahwa hidup ini ternyata masih cukup indah untuk dijalani.

Anak-anak selalu memiliki dunia mereka tersendiri, senyum tersendiri, pandangan tersendiri, serta ketidak khawatiran atas apapun yang bakal terjadi.

Menjadi orang dewasa itu terkadang cukup berat. Otakmu yang sudah penuh sesak dengan berbagai masalah itu terkadang begitu bodoh –terlalu banyak merasa khawatir. Pernah Anko mendengar, bahwa orang dewasa pasti tidak akan cepat stress jikasaja mereka membiarkan diri mereka menjadi kekanak-kanakan untuk sesaat.

Dan kali ini Anko merasa ia membutuhkan hal itu, sebuah penghilangan stress. Ia akan menikmati waktu kesendiriannya di sore yang cukup indah ini. Sebagai pertimbangannya dalam melepas lelah, ia memilih untuk pergi ke kedai dango, membeli cemilan manis itu sesuai porsi yang diinginkannya, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu sudut taman akademi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, misi singkatnya itu pun sudah terpenuhi. Kini dengan tangan menggenggam bungkusan cokelat berisi beberapa tusuk dango yang manis, ia menuju tempat duduk favoritnya.

Sebuah bangku tua, terletak tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Berada dalam posisi terhujung di sebuah sudut taman. Bagian terjauh dari bangku-bangku yang lainnya.

Anko sangat suka berada di sana dikarenakan kenyamanannya yang tercipta. Semilir angin lembut dan sejuk, serta gemerisik daun yang merdu sudah pasti akan memanjakanmu, membuat siapa saja bisa menenangkan diri.

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Anko berada di situ. Seorang diri. Baginya, ini adalah tempat pribadinya untuk menyendiri. Belum pernah ada seorang pun yang bersamanya ketika berada di tempat ini, bahkan Kurenai sahabatnya sekalipun.

Anko mulai duduk, menempatkan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Tanpa pikir panjang lalu dibukanya bungkusan berisi dangonya. Makanan kesukaannya.  
>Sejak kecil, Anko suka sekali dengan makanan manis –terutama dango ini.<p>

Sambil mengunyah cemilannya Anko tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat beberapa orang anak kecil yang bermain dengan riang. Ya, selain sejuk dan berada di pojokan, tempat ini juga membuatnya bisa mengamati anak-anak desa Konoha yang sedang bermain dengan polosnya, dan itulah point utama dari kesenangannya menyendiri saat ini, dan ditempat ini.

Pandangan Anko kini tertuju pada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain ayunan. Berwajah manis, dan juga memiliki rambut hitam dengan pendek sebahu. Anko perkirakan usianya adalah sekitar lima atau enam tahun.

Gadis kecil itu sedang bersama temannya, seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua beberapa tahun. Bocah berambut cokelat itu tampak sedang membantu si gadis kecil –mendorong punggungnya perlahan agar temannya itu bisa berayun, bermain ayunan dengan gembira.

Anko tersenyum melihat sepasang makhluk kecil yang tampak bahagia itu. Mereka tampak mengobrol serta tertawa-tawa. Begitu menggemaskan dimatanya.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian muncullah beberapa anak yang lain, yang kemungkinan adalah teman dua anak tadi. Mereka bergerombol, tampak berbisik-bisik, kemudian berucap dengan heboh.

"Waaa, Himeka dan Kyu pacaraaan!?"

Anko tertawa kecil karenanya. Rupanya anak lelaki dan perempuan yang berduaan di ayunan tadi sedang digoda oleh teman-temannya. Mereka berdua disangka berkencan karena lebih memilih untuk bermain berdua saja –ketimbang bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Himeka dan Kyu sedang kencan!"

"Kyaa!"

"Himeka dan Kyu berpacaraaaaan!"

Begitulah. Suara riuh rendah anak-anak yang masih polos itu terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Anko. Jounin itu masih merasa geli, menyadari betapa lucunya tingkah bocah-bocah itu. Terutama si dua sejoli yang kini tampak marah serta malu-malu. Menyangkal ejekan teman-teman mereka dengan wajah memerah. Namun usaha mereka cukup sia-sia, karena lawan bicara mereka berjumlah lima orang. Terlalu banyak dan terlalu berisik jika dibandingkan dengan argumen yang hanya dikeluarkan oleh dua orang sebagai balasannya.

Dalam hitungan menit, tampak sang gadis kecil menyerah –berlari pulang ke rumahnya karena tidak tahan. Sementara si anak lelaki dengan gentle-nya bertahan serta seolah tak peduli pada anak-anak lain yang menggodanya. Anko kembali senyam-senyum. Kembali merasa tergelitik. Namun entah mengapa tanpa disadarinya otaknya memutar sebuah video kenangan memorinya di masa kecil.

**FLASHBACK**

"KYAAAA!" Anko Mitarashi kecil menjerit ketika ia tiba-tiba terjatuh dari dahan pohon yang sedang dinaikinya. Sebelumnya ia tengah asyik berlatih di sebuah area hutan. Mungkin akibat kelelahan, tanpa sengaja pijakan kakinya sedikit lemah. Ia yang lengah itu pun terjatuh. Wajar saja, ia masih seorang genin. Kemampuan shinobinya masih belum seberapa.

"Aduduuuh…" desisnya sambil menahan sakit. Anko yang terjatuh di atas tanah berumput lalu berusaha bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk, untuk kemudian mengamati lengan kanannya yang terasa sedikit perih.

Kedua matanya terkesiap saat melihat beberapa bagian kulit lengannya yang tampak lecet. Bibir mungilnya pun menggerutu, menyesali mengapa ia begitu bodohnya sampai-sampai bisa terjatuh hingga terluka seperti ini. Tanpa sadar sedikit linangan air mata muncul secara tiba-tiba dari sudut matanya.

Belum hilang rasa kagetnya karena menyadari nasib malangnya, ia kemudian dikejutkan lagi oleh hal yang lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap sebuah suara yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

Anko langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pemilik suara. Seorang anak laki-laki. Dengan rambut berwarna perak serta wajah yang tertutupi topeng. Mengenakan kaos hitam polos serta celana panjang longgar dengan warna yang sama –berjalan mendekatinya tanpa ragu.

Anko mengerutkan dahinya, merasa kaget, heran, serta bingung disaat yang bersamaan. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa sejak tadi kau mengamatiku?" tukasnya sedikit curiga.

Bocah lelaki itu memandangnya. Sedikitnya ia pun merasa heran karena orang yang didatanginya malah menatapnya dengan sedikit ketakutan bak melihat sesosok alien.

"Hei, aku hanya kebetulan lewat" tukas si anak lelaki dengan kalem.

Anko kecil hanya terus mengamatinya. Anak yang ia ketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake itu makin mendekatinya, kemudian terlihat hendak memeriksa lukanya.

Anko pun terkejut karena Kakashi kini menarik lengannya dengan sedikit kuat, membuatnya terpaksa memperlihatkan bagian lengan kanannya yang lecet itu.

"Hanya luka kecil" desis Kakashi dari balik wajah bertopengnya.

Anko menelan ludah. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan Kakashi ini. Ia memang tidak terlalu sering berdekatan dengan orang lain, lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri.

Kemudian kedua mata mereka saling bertemu, bertatapan selama beberapa detik. Bisa Anko lihat kedua bola mata Hatake muda yang gelap itu begitu hitam, sekelam malam. Dan sebaliknya, Kakashi sedikit heran melihat dua bola mata cokelat tanpa pupil milik Anko. Namun entah ada magnet apa diantara keduanya, mereka saling meresapi tampilan indera penglihatan lawan mereka masing-masing. Seolah saling tarik-menarik serta tidak bisa langsung terlepas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Anko pun lantas menarik tangannya kembali dan menghentikan acara pandang-memandang mereka secara sepihak.

"Kau menangis?" tanya si bocah lelaki lebih lanjut, karena melihat sedikit genangan cairan bening di pelupuk mata gadis kecil di hadapannya. Air mata dalam jumlah sedikit itu tadi terjatuh perlahan, membuat kedua pipinya sedikit basah. Menyisakan tampilan wajah sendu dari Anko yang masih sedikit terlihat kesakitan.

Anko tidak langsung menjawab, hanya memasang tatapan baru yang menunjukkan rasa was-was terhadap orang di depannya.

Tanpa diduga lalu tangan kanan Kakashi menyeka airmata Anko. Jemarinya dengan lembut menghapusnya dari sudut-sudut mata sang gadis kecil serta pipi putihnya agar benar-benar hilang dengan sempurna.

"Ke-kenapa?" ucap Anko terbata, sedikit gugup karena anak laki-laki ini sekarang malah menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ayahku bilang, jika ada anak perempuan menangis, maka anak laki-laki harus bisa membuatnya diam. Agar tidak menangis lagi…."

Anko cukup merasa takjub dengan kata-kata ajaib yang telah disampaikan Kakashi.

Kini ia bisa melihat Kakashi Hatake tengah tersenyum padanya, terlihat dari lekukan pada topeng kain di wajahnya. Bocah lelaki itu lantas melepaskan tangannya yang sudah mengelus wajah si Mitarashi kecil.

"Dasar cengeng" tukas Kakashi kemudian dengan datar, disertai mimik yang kini terlihat mengejek Anko. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang begitu peduli barusan, yang kontan saja membuat Anko urung untuk mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padanya. Gadis kecil itu pun langsung memasang wajah sebal.

"Pergi sana! Tidak usah mempedulikanku, Hatake" ucapnya sedikit ketus, dilanjutkan dengan aksi bangkit dari duduknya, berniat pergi dari situ.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kakashi heran sambil mengangkat alisnya. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit takjub.

"Tentu saja. Kakashi Hatake. Siapa yang tidak kenal kau?!" Anko melanjutkan pujian sarkastiknya.

"Kau yang disebut-sebut sebagai si jenius itu kan? Putra tunggal Konoha White Fang…."

Anko berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Kakashi yang terdiam. Tanpa disadari si gadis kecil, Kakashi berjalan mengikutinya dengan pelan –dalam ritme langkah yang sama gontainya.

"Ah, begitu ya. Aku tidak tahu jika aku cukup terkenal" sahut Kakashi kemudian tanpa dosa.

Anko menoleh setelah mendengarnya, lalu mendesiskan kalimat "Huh, sombong".

Kakashi lalu menatap Anko dengan tatapan kurang suka sebagai responnya. Tentu saja karena barusan diejek sebagai orang yang sombong.

"Lagipula, kau orang aneh. Kenapa memakai topeng begitu?" tanya Anko lagi masih dalam nada setengah mengejek. Ia memang sedikit kesal karena tadi sempat dikatai cengeng. Dan Kakashi terlihat tidak menjawab, hanya terus berjalan mengekori Anko.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, Anko kecil yang merasa diikuti itu pun merasa sedikit jengah.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?!" bentaknya kesal. Ditatapnya Kakashi yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu?! Kebetulan saja arah kita sama. Aku hanya mau keluar dari hutan!" sahutnya tak kalah sengit.

Anko pun berbalik kembali, dan terus berjalan tanpa berniat mempedulikan Kakashi lagi. Diam-diam Kakashi memperhatikan penampilan gadis kecil itu. Rambut ungu gelap yang diikat –sedikit berantakan. Dan menurut Kakashi kecil, warna rambut anak perempuan itu cukup unik.

Gadis itu juga mengenakan kaos cokelat polos serta celana pendek sepaha dengan warna cream. Tampilan Anko yang seperti itu menguatkan kesan bahwa dirinya sedikit tomboy, namun Kakashi tidak menampik jika wajah Anko cukup imut untuk anak seusia mereka.

Anko pun menoleh lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan yang cukup datar. Sepertinya ia mempunyai indera keenam atau semacamnya –sedikitnya ia merasa tengah diperhatikan dengan intens oleh si bocah bertopeng.

Kakashi Hatake cepat-cepat membuang pandangannya saat gadis itu menatapnya tajam. Keduanya pun tanpa terasa sudah keluar dari hutan, dan kini menuju jalan setapak di desa.

"Hey" sapa Kakashi tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan gadis kecil disampingnya, setelah mereka tenggelam dalam suasana sunyi yang menyebalkan.

"Apa kau masih genin?" tanya Kakashi kemudian, yang kini sudah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Anko Mitarashi.

"Ya. Dan kau sudah jadi chuunin, bukan?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Dan dalam pertanyaannya berikutnya, ia berusaha membelok ke topik yang lain, menghindarkan dirinya dari situasi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, seperti bahasan mengenai kemampuannya sebagai shinobi yang cukup hebat, ataupun mengenai topeng di wajahnya.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Kakashi lagi dengan nada penasaran. Anko malah tidak langsung menjawab.

"Entahlah" sahutnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kakashi lagi seolah sedang melakukan wawancara.

Anko menoleh, menatap Kakashi Hatake yang ternyata begitu cerewet menurutnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" komentarnya dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Tidak juga! Hanya saja tidak nyaman mengobrol tanpa mengetahui siapa teman bicaramu, bukan?" Kakashi membela diri.

Anko tampak berfikir. Ya, ia memang tidak terkenal seperti Kakashi. Lihat saja, bahkan Kakashi tidak mengetahui dirinya, siapa namanya. Sedangkan dia, ia sudah mendengar kabar mengenai kepopuleran sang bocah lelaki dengan kemampuan shinobi yang memukau di sampingnya ini.

Anko pun memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Mitarashi" sahutnya sekenanya. Sambil mengatakan itu ia hanya terus fokus menatap jalanan sepi di depannya.

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. Meskipun ia sudah mendengar nama marga gadis itu, tetap saja ia belum tahu nama asli si anak perempuan. Ah, tapi itu tidak mengapa. Baginya sahutan Mitarashi barusan sudah cukup membuatnya puas.

Kriuuk~.

Kedua bocah itu terdiam sesaat. Mereka terkejut dengan suara unik tersebut. Terutama Anko Mitarashi yang kini memegangi perutnya.

Ya, rupanya suara tadi adalah nyanyian kelaparan dari tubuhnya yang meminta makanan. Kontan saja wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu.

"Kau lapar? Ayo kita cari makanan!" ajak Kakashi tanpa ragu-ragu sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Anko hanya bisa diam lalu mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang kini sudah beberapa meter mendahuluinya. Membuat Anko bertanya-tanya kenapa teman barunya itu tiba-tiba menjadi cukup bersemangat.

"Aku ingin ke kedai dango saja" ucap Anko setelah mereka mulai memasuki wilayah keramaian.

"Baiklah…. Mitarashi" sahut Kakashi yang kini mempasrahkan diri pada pilihan rute sang rekan. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan. Secara refleks. Tanpa disengaja.  
>Baik Anko dan Kakashi masing-masing tidak menyadari dan tidak memikirkan kenapa mereka malah terkesan hendak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Padahal mereka baru saja saling kenal.<p>

Dan kemudian setelah tiba di dalam kedai, mereka mengambil tempat duduk untuk berdua –bersebelahan, juga memesan dango lengkap beserta dua gelas minuman.

Tanpa ragu Anko Mitarashi pun memakan hidangannya. Kakashi memperhatikannya dengan heran. Di matanya, gadis kecil itu tampak sangat bahagia ketika menggigiti cemilan bulat-bulat tersebut. Wajahnya tampak begitu lucu. Seolah-olah makanan di tangannya adalah menu paling istimewa –paling lezat serta terbaik di seluruh dunia.

"Kenapa?" tukas Anko sedikit sebal. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit malu. Apakah gaya makannya sedemikian aneh? Sampai-sampai Kakashi memandangnya dalam tatapan penuh rasa heran.

Hatake tersebut tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Cara makanmu lucu" komentarnya tanpa berfikir.

Lucu? Anko mengerutkan dahinya. Baru kali ini ada orang lain yang mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya.

"Maksudmu? Cara makanku aneh?" protesnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" sahut Hatake santai. Lalu kembali memandang pemandangan dari luar kedai. Tampak banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan sibuknya.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Anko sembari menyodorkan piringnya. Disana masih tampak dua tusuk dango yang tersisa.

Kakashi tampak berfikir. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka memakan makanan manis semacam ini. Akan tetapi saking jarangnya menyantapnya, sampai-sampai ia hampir lupa rasa cemilan dango.

Setelah memutuskan dan menimbang-nimbang, anak laki-laki itu pun menerima tawaran Anko. Diambilnya satu tusuk dango, dipandanginya untuk sesaat.

"Menatapnya seperti itu tidak akan membuat kenyang, kau tahu?" komentar Anko pada tingkah teman barunya.

"Iya, aku tahu!"

"Ayo, cepat makan!"

Kakashi melirik Anko untuk sejenak. Gadis itu tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian perlahan diturunkannya masker di wajahnya, dan dikunyahnya dango di tangan dalam sebuah gigitan kecil.

Anko melirik Kakashi dengan sedikit penasaran. Sayangnya sebelah tangan kiri anak lelaki itu menopang bagian pipi kirinya, membuat wajahnya tidak bisa terlihat sepenuhnya. Dan posisi mereka yang duduk bersebelahan itu membuat Anko makin kesulitan untuk bisa mengintip wajah tanpa topeng sang Hatake muda.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Anko tanpa mengurangi antusiasmenya. Ia berharap teman barunya itu akan sama bahagianya dengan dirinya tiap kali merasakan kelezatan dango.

Kakashi sontak menutup kembali wajahnya dengan topengnya tatkala sudah selesai mengunyah sebutir dango. Ya, hanya sebutir. Dalam satu tusuk dango biasanya terdapat tiga butir. Namun Kakashi Hatake hanya sanggup memakannya dalam jumlah satu butir. Cukup mengesankan, memang.

"Yah… lumayan. Tapi aku kurang suka" sahut Kakashi dingin.  
>"Kau tidak suka?" Anko membulatkan matanya.<p>

"Suka sih. Hanya sedikit. Tapi aku tidak terlalu minat pada yang manis-manis"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya"

"Apa itu artinya kau juga tidak suka padaku?"

"Eh?"

"Ada yang bilang jika aku ini manis" Anko berucap dengan polosnya dan terkesan bangga, membuat Kakashi mengeluarkan sweatdrop sebagai responnya.

"Apa menurutmu aku ini manis, Kakashi?" tanya Anko kemudian dengan tanpa dosa, tersenyum dan membuat bocah yang ditanyainya terdiam.

"Iya" sahut Kakashi kemudian dengan jujur.

Yah, begitulah. Anak-anak memang selalu jujur, bukan?

Anko kini tersenyum makin lebar dan menggumamkan kalimat tak jelas semacam 'tuh, benar kan?'.

Hatake hanya meliriknya sambil terus mengeluarkan sweatdrop. Sepertinya kejujuran hanya akan membuat pongah seseorang, sesalnya. Dan ia baru menyadari hal itu.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Anko sudah mengambil alih tugas Kakashi untuk menghabiskan sisa dango mereka. Gadis kecil itu lagi-lagi tampak sangat bahagia. Wajahnya tampak ceria dengan sempurna. Setelah menyadari acara makan mereka yang hanya didominasi oleh Anko Mitarashi itu sudah selesai, Kakashi berniat untuk pulang sebentar lagi.

Mereka berdua memandang ke arah luar kedai dalam diam. Kedua telapak tangan Anko ditumpukan pada bangku tempat mereka duduk, pada kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Kakashi yang pada awalnya melipat tangannya di atas meja, kemudian juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan tanpa direncanakan telapak tangan kirinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh punggung tangan kanan Anko, membuat mereka berdua saling menoleh.

Dalam hitungan detik pun keduanya sama-sama menarik tangan mereka dengan merasa sedikit malu. Mereka tidak sadar, beberapa saat lagi rona merah di wajah mereka akan semakin bertambah. Hal itu dikarenakan adanya beberapa orang anak yang masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Waaah! Kakashi sedang kencan bersama Anko!" teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka yang melihat Anko serta Kakashi sedang duduk bersama, berduaan –langsung menyoraki dengan girang.

"Anko dan Kakashi pacaran!"

"Hahaha!"

Begitulah. Wajah Anko langsung memerah karena –marah.

"Kami tidak pacaran, tahu!?" runtuknya kesal, dalam suara tak kalah nyaring dari para bocah yang menggoda mereka.

Kakashi hanya diam. Ia merasa beruntung wajah memerahnya bisa disembunyikan berkat topeng di wajahnya. Ia hanya menatap Anko yang marah-marah pada anak-anak tersebut.

'Jadi nama lengkapnya Anko Mitarashi?' ucap benaknya mengambil kesimpulan. Ia lalu tersenyum simpul. Seolah tak peduli pada keramaian yang telah mengganggu ia serta rekan bersurai ungunya.

"Aku mau pulang!" tutup Anko tanpa peduli lagi pada sekelilingnya. Meskipun ia berpamitan pada Hatake namun hal itu terkesan samar. Karena ia hanya mengucapkannya sekenanya, kemudian mengomel tak jelas serta beranjak pergi dari kedai dengan terburu-buru.

"Sampai nanti, Anko-chan" sahut Kakashi pelan. Anko pun menghilang dari pandangan, diikuti para paparazzi usil yang mengekorinya.

"Ah!" desah Kakashi kecil. Kini ia baru sadar, sebelumnya ia hendak mengingatkan Anko bahwa gadis itu belum membayar dangonya. Jadi itu artinya –kini ialah yang terpaksa bertanggung jawab, harus melunasi tagihan acara makan perdana mereka kali ini. Ralat, **acara makan Anko**, lebih tepatnya.

Dengan sedikit malas ia pun berjalan menuju ke kasir serta mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari sakunya.

**FLASHBACK OFF.**

Anko Mitarashi kembali tersenyum. Barusan ia memutar ulang sekeping memori indah tentang masa kecilnya. Itu adalah saat pertama ia bertemu dan berteman dengan Kakashi. Sebuah kilauan musim semi yang sempat membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga walau hanya untuk sesaat.

Memori.

Kenangan yang indah pasti akan membuat sebuah rasa bahagia muncul meskipun hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Padahal saat itu ia kira mereka tidak akan bertemu serta menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Namun ternyata Anko salah. Setelah acara perkenalan waktu itu mereka malah seringkali tanpa sengaja bertemu kembali, dan Kakashi atau dirinya secara bergantian sering menciptakan acara 'membunuh waktu' berdua. Entah itu makan bersama, bermain, dan semacamnya.

Mereka pun menjadi akrab. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung selamanya. Tepat ketika Kakashi kehilangan sosok ayahnya, Anko juga kehilangan sosok bocah lelaki itu. Membuat gadis itu merasakan rasa sakit bersamaan saat ia juga merasakan indahnya cinta pertamanya. Secara fisik mereka masih sering bertemu, namun secara mental jarak keduanya mulai menjauh.

Anko menghela nafas. Ah, kenapa ia selalu menyimpan rapat semua kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Kakashi? Semua itu percuma. Kakashi yang sekarang tidak mungkin bisa menjadi dekat lagi dengan dirinya, apalagi menjadi miliknya.

Anko lagi-lagi menarik nafas –panjang dan berat. Kini pemandangan dari kejauhan sudah kosong. Tak ada lagi anak-anak yang sibuk bermain. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Kini tangannya mengambil setusuk dango terakhirnya.

"Sore yang cerah. Terlalu sayang jika hanya dinikmati seorang diri. Bukan begitu, Anko?"

Anko nyaris saja menggigit lidahnya sendiri lantaran begitu terkejut dengan suara barusan. Ia pun menoleh. Dan demi Kami-sama, ia telah melihat seorang Kakashi Hatake tengah berbagi tempat duduk dengannya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

.

.

.

T B C

**A/N:**

**Gomen yah, panjang. Oya di kalimat awal POV Kakashi-san, saya ngutip dari kata-kata seorang blogger dalam cerpennya, nama doi Agya Saziya. Cek aja kalo mau. Hehe *saya juga nggak kenal dia sih*.**

**Gomen juga jika masih ada yang kecewa sama chap ini.**

**Oya chap depan scene-nya KakaAnko kok.**

**Soal lemon, sabar yah *senggol Rin Mizukami-senpai* #digampar**  
><strong>Semangat yaaa Rin-senpai! #ditampol<strong>

**Lagi-lagi, saya hanya bisa menghaturkan terima kasih banyak kepada readers sekalian.**

**Balasan review yang belum terbalas lewat PM:**

**Sasshi Ken:**  
><strong>Haha. Chap kemarin emang panjang, senpai. Sengaja saya bikin gitu. Eh, ujung-ujungnya ternyata mengecewakan karena gak ada scene KakaAnko *menyesal*<strong>  
><strong>Hmm, Kakashi-san udah mulai ada perasaan kok sama Anko<strong> ***maybe?***  
><strong>Makasih ya senpai masih sudi membaca!<strong>

**Anisa:**  
><strong>Please, jika ada waktu singgahlah ke kediaman saya. Kita ngegosip, ngerujak, n nyanyi Paramore bareng! Heheh.<strong>  
><strong>Nah, review senpai kemaren bikin saya iri. Saya nggak tinggal di pulau Jawa senpai, jadinya selalu HOPELESS buat nonton konser artis-artis idola. Hiks. Udah pengalaman, mule jaman ABG, selalu nangis Bombay tiap denger idola mau dtg ke Jakarta. Haha.<strong>  
><strong>PS. Taon depan Paramore bakal come back to Indonesia. Percaya? Mereka mau konser di rumah saya. Hahaha #dicakar kucing<strong>  
><strong>Makasih senpai atas dukungan hangatnya..<strong>

**Azetha Mei:**  
><strong>Makasih udah mau baca n menunggu, senpai. Salam kenal XD<strong>

**Ns Yumi:**  
><strong>Ah, makasih banyak, senpai. Saya juga suka banget KakaAnko, sumpah deh. Hehe. Salam kenal XD<strong>

**Karin:**  
><strong>Makasih senpai masih bersama saya dan mau menunggu lanjutannya. Ini udah ada Kakashinya (dikit). Jangan menangis, senpai. Hati saya perih lihat senpai bersedih karena saya #dipukul pake raket nyamuk.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**See ya in da next chapter! **

**Review guys, jika berkenan? T_T**

***sambil colek-colek Rin Mizukami-senpai, Mizukaze Naru-senpai, dan Gray Areader-san* #dilempar telur asin. **


	7. Chapter 7

**KILL THE HEART – CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

"Sore yang cerah. Terlalu sayang jika hanya dinikmati seorang diri. Bukan begitu, Anko?"

Anko nyaris saja menggigit lidahnya sendiri lantaran begitu terkejut dengan suara barusan. Ia pun menoleh.

Dan demi Kami-sama, ia telah melihat seorang Kakashi Hatake tengah berbagi tempat duduk dengannya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" ucap sang jounin dengan wajah tak terekspos itu.

Anko menelan ludah. Apakah ini kebetulan? Tepat pada saat ia mengingatnya justru sosok itu malah datang dengan tiba-tiba. Begitu mengejutkan, dan gadis itu bahkan hampir tidak sadar dengan pergerakan cakra yang ditimbulkan oleh kedatangan Hatake saat ini.

Muncul dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Seperti hantu yang datang tanpa diundang.

Anko POV.

Aku heran setengah mati.

Kenapa hari-hariku lagi-lagi harus terganggu oleh kehadiran mahkluk ini?

Sosok yang membuatku merasakan muak sekaligus berdebar dalam satu waktu.

Pria yang menjadi obsesi rahasiaku selama bertahun-bertahun, yang kini justru menjadi momok termengerikan bagiku.

Aku tidak sanggup lagi berada di dekatnya berlama-lama.

Mungkin fase rindu yang berat dahulu sudah terbengkalai menjadi lembaran-lembaran usang tak bermakna –tepat ketika beberapa saat yang lalu aku mengetahui **makna diriku** di dalam hatinya.

Normal POV.

Gadis berambut ungu gelap itu kemudian berhasil mengendalikan serta menyembunyikan lidahnya yang tadi tiba-tiba terasa kelu. Dan kemudian dengan menjunjung sedikit harga dirinya yang saat ini dirasa cukup tinggi, ia pun berkata "Mau apa kau?!" dengan sedikit sinis.

Yang ditegur seperti itu hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu" sahut Kakashi santai.

Kali ini akan ia pastikan mereka tidak gagal untuk berbicara berdua empat mata. Tidak dalam mood kacau seperti saat terakhir kali ia mengajak Anko bicara –yang diakhiri dengan insiden pelibatan Iruka yang tak berdosa, beberapa saat yang lalu.

Anko pun melampiaskan kegelisahannya yang tiba-tiba menyeruak itu dengan cara memakan dango terakhirnya lewat gigitan yang sadis. Menyobek-nyobeknya lewat gigi-giginya yang kokoh. Membuat cemilan tanpa dosa itu berdoa sepenuh hati agar menemui ajalnya dengan cepat dan dalam keadaan damai.

"Kau sering menyendiri di sini?" tanya Kakashi kemudian, berbasa-basi.

Anko hanya membisu. Mengunci rapat mulutnya. Basa-basi yang diutarakan oleh Kakashi tidak cukup baik untuk bisa menghilangkan kejengkelannya dengan cepat.

"Kulihat tadi kau memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain"

"Kau menguntitku?!" tebak Anko kesal, mengetahui rekannya itu terkesan sudah mengawasinya dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menemuimu".

Tak ada respon. Keduanya pun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau masih ingat? Saat kita kecil, pertemuan pertama kita dulu…. Waktu itu aku terpaksa membayar dango yang kau makan" ucap Kakashi mencoba melakukan basa-basi yang lebih panjang. Ia tahu Anko tidak sedang dalam mood terbaiknya untuk bersama dirinya saat ini, akan tetapi mungkin bahasan mengenai masa kecil mereka bisa sedikit mencairkan suasana. Setidaknya begitulah pendapatnya.

Anko sejujurnya sedikit terperanjat mengetahui Kakashi masih mengingat dengan baik mengenai hal itu –kenangan yang baru saja ia bayangkan. Dan sekarang, Kakashi seolah mengatakan bahwa ia juga telah memutar kenangan yang sama.

Kebetulankah? Ataukah Hatake memang benar-benar pembaca pikiran yang ulung?

"Kau langsung pergi begitu saja ketika teman-temanmu memperolok kita. Lupa jika kau belum membayar makananmu….". Lanjut Kakashi dengan raut wajah menerawang, memandang lurus ke depan.

Anko memandanginya. Sekilas ditangkapnya ekspresi Kakashi yang seperti sedang menahan tawa. Sebegitu lucukah?

Memang, kenangan masa kecil mereka penuh dengan hal yang menarik. Menarik untuk diingat. Namun, ada satu kenangan lain lagi dalam masa kanak-kanak mereka yang lebih perlu untuk ditelaah esensinya.

"Kau mengingat pertemuan pertama kita, tetapi lupa pada pertemuan terakhir dari kisah pertemanan kita, Kakashi?"ucap Anko dalam nada sindiran.

Kakashi menoleh. Anko bisa menangkap rasa tidak nyaman pada pria itu selain daripada bola mata hitamnya yang tampak membulat. "Tolong jangan bahas yang itu, Anko…."

Sebuah senyuman mencibir kini terpampang dari wajah Anko.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak kuat menghadapi kenyataan?"

Kakashi mendesah "Kenyataan apa?"

Anko tertegun sesaat sebelum kembali mulai berkata-kata. "Memangnya kenyataan apa lagi?".

"Bahwa kau –si orang brengsek yang telah seenaknya membuang orang yang peduli kepadamu"

Kalimat tersebut pun sukses membuat Kakashi untuk mengeluarkan helaan nafas berat. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya memandang, masih memandang.

Kakashi bahkan sadar sepenuhnya tatapan Anko itu memang bertujuan untuk membuatnya terpojok.

Jounin itu kemudian mempersiapkan dirinya, untuk mulai mengeluarkan jawaban –yang ia harap mampu meluluhkan hati Anko.

"Baiklah. Aku –akan mengakuinya, Anko…"

Anko mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar penuturan awal itu.

"Kau sepenuhnya benar. Sangat benar. Aku….. memang bersalah padamu."

Alis Anko mulai menampakkan aksi saling bertaut.

"Aku memang orang brengsek. Pria yang tidak pernah menghargai perasaanmu. Dan mungkin –aku juga sudah sedemikian kejam karena menghancurkan rasa cinta milikmu."

Kedua shinobi itu pun bertatapan, saling menyelami mata dari lawan bicara mereka masing-masing.

Anko sejatinya ingin tersenyum angkuh, karena merasa menang untuk sesaat. Tetapi hal itu ditunda olehnya.

"Tetapi entah kenapa… aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku untuk berhenti berharap. Andai aku tidak pernah membuangmu saat itu.."

"Maafkan aku"

"….."

"Jangan membenciku, Anko…"

"….."

Anko semakin terpana.

Tidak, hal inilah yang sudah lama ia ingin dengarkan dari mulut Kakashi. Bukan pernyataan cinta, bukan sebuah ciuman, akan tetapi sebuah pengakuan. Sebuah ungkapan dimana pria itu tidak lagi membuatnya merasa terisolir. Sebuah pernyataan yang mampu membuatnya lega karena rasa sakitnya selama ini telah terjawab oleh rasa sesal dari sang pria.

Mitarashi pun merasakan pikirannya sedikit berputar-putar, terlalu kaget karena semuanya seolah terjadi dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

Kakashi akhirnya mengatakannya?

Jika boleh Anko berpendapat, mungkin ini adalah hari yang baik. Hari yang sangat baik untuknya. Kapan lagi ia bisa mendapati 'musuh'nya itu mengaku salah dan kalah?

Dan juga –debaran itu lagi.

Anko merasakan jantungnya sedikit tak terkendali setelah peristiwa barusan. Kata-kata Kakashi yang begitu mengejutkan. Pengakuannya yang terdengar begitu jujur. Dan juga –suaranya yang seolah begitu merdu dan nyaman, dirasakan oleh telinga Anko.

Seangkuh-angkuhnya dirinya, Anko masih bisa mengakui apa yang tengah ia rasakan kini. Ia paham, hati nuraninya luluh –lumer sepenuhnya. Mencair bagaikan es yang disinari oleh sinar matahari terik yang panas. Mencair dan berubah menjadi air yang dingin.

Tapi entah kenapa, ada suatu hal kecil aneh yang menyelubungi hatinya. Rasa sakitnya, masih ada sebuah rasa sesak yang masih tersisa –membuatnya seolah tak terkendali untuk sesaat.

Ia masih ingin memaki Kakashi sekali lagi. Ya, satu kali lagi.

"Ck"

"Segampang itu?" tukas Anko dengan rahang yang tampak mengeras. Penolakan pun di mulai.

"Apa kau tidak sadar seberapa besar kesalahanmu, Kakashi?".

Kakashi tertegun. Ia heran kenapa Anko malah tampak semakin temperamental pada hari ini. Ia kira permintaan maafnya dalam aura penuh sesal sebelumnya sudah cukup. Akan tetapi ternyata Anko tidak gampang ditebak.

Mungkin benar, temannya ini berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan.

"Tentu saja aku sadar, Anko…" sahut Hatake melemahkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Ingat itu, Kakashi"

.

.

.

Kakashi memperhatikan perempuan di dekatnya dengan begitu lekat. Gadis bersurai ungu gelap dengan kegelapan hati yang kini melingkupinya. Matanya terlalu buta. Buta karena kebencian.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi menolak pernyataannya. Membuat Kakashi mendesah serta mendesiskan gelar keras kepala –melabelkannya pada si gadis Mitarashi tersebut.

Mungkin sudah terlalu dalam. Rasa sakit yang pernah ditorehkan Kakashi padanya sudah terlalu membekas.

Anko menatap tajam jounin itu dalam diam.

'Maafkan aku, tetapi izinkan diriku merasa puas untuk sesaat hanya dalam melihat keterpurukanmu.'

Keheningan pun kembali menyeruak di antara keduanya. Membuat rasa canggung serta tidak nyaman semakin membabi buta pada batin Kakashi. Lelaki itu pun memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah rencana.

"Anko…" panggilnya kemudian.

Ia mencoba memanggil nama. Mencoba tetap menghidupkan asa. Mungkin saja Anko bisa meresponnya dengan lebih baik lagi, jika ia berusaha tanpa henti untuk membujuknya.

Namun belum sempat ia mengeluarkan ucapan lebih lanjut, dirinya malah hanya dihujami oleh sorot mata cokelat yang begitu dingin serta menusuk. Anko benar-benar berniat menyiksa dirinya secara mental.

"Anko, ayolah…."kata Kakashi –setengah mendesis.

"Kau yakin, tidak akan memberikan maafmu –kepadaku?" tanya Kakashi seolah memastikan.

"Tidak akan"

Mendapati jawaban tegas semacam itu, membuat otak Kakashi berpikir keras. Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukan rencana ini. Akan tetapi keadaan benar-benar sudah memaksa. Ia benar-benar terpojok.

Dan sebenarnya ia tidak suka harus melakukannya.

Pemaksaan. Itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu –"

Anko mulai memicingkan matanya. Ia melihat sedikit gelagat mencurigakan dari Kakashi Hatake. Mungkin saja jounin itu akan menggunakan genjutsu atau semacamnya pada dirinya. Tokubetsu Jounin itu pun mulai memasang sikap tubuh yang lebih siaga.

"Maaf" desis Kakashi. "Aku terpaksa melakukan ini..."

"Eh?"

Anko semakin menatap Kakashi yang berjalan perlahan ke arahnya dengan lekat. Ia semakin merasa waspada. Kakashi masih mendekatinya dengan tenang. Dan belum sempat dirinya mengeluarkan sebuah kunai sebagai sebuah pertahanan ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan pada tengkuknya.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur, dan semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

'Gelap.'

'Di mana aku?'

'Kenapa tidak terlihat apapun?'

Anko berlari dengan terengah-engah dalam kegelapan.

Warna hitam pekat menyelimuti sekelilingnya dengan rapat. Membuatnya panik, tak bisa melihat sedikitpun.

Dipercepatnya langkahnya, sambil berusaha tidak tersandung ataupun gegabah dalam mengambil langkah serampangan yang sedang dilakukannya.

Dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat sedikit cahaya putih terang dari sebuah arah.

Ya, Anko berlari menuju kepadanya. Lalu tatkala cahaya putih itu makin besar dan terasa menyilaukan, gadis itu tepat membuka matanya.

Terang. Segalanya kini menjadi lebih jelas.

Dari kedua bola mata cokelat muda itu, Mitarashi menyadari bahwa sebuah langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih tulang menyambutnya.

'Dimana ini?'

Gadis itu lantas memperhatikan sekeliling dengan lebih seksama. Aneh. Ada yang berbeda.

Ini bukan rumah sakit. Dan juga –ini bukan kamar miliknya.

Anko telah menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa dirinya sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dari sebuah kamar yang tampak asing.

'Kamar ini…. Kamar ini -?'

Sudah jelas, ini bukan properti familiar yang sering hinggap di pikirannya. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Kamar ini adalah milik seseorang yang tidak lama lagi mungkin akan menyapanya.

"Sudah sadar?" ucap seseorang dengan datar.

Anko hafal jenis suara itu. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar hafal. Tipikal suara maskulin seorang lelaki yang selalu menganggu pikirannya.

Kakashi Hatake. Siapa lagi memangnya?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" pekik gadis itu –menyemprotkan nada tinggi pada lelaki bertopeng yang berada satu ruangan dengannya tersebut.

Kamar ini adalah milik Kakashi. Ya, ia berada di kamar pria itu. Anko ingat, terakhir kali ia sadar adalah ketika ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan perlawanan karena curiga Kakashi akan menyerangnya. Akan tetapi rupanya ia kalah cepat, dan kemungkinan besar Kakashi berhasil membuatnya pingsan.

Tunggu, pingsan?

"Kenapa aku ada disini?!" sambarnya lagi dengan cepat.

Ia pingsan, dan lantas Kakashi membawanya ke apartemennya?

Anko juga merasakan nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu. Keterkejutannya cukup membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan sikap tenang secara sempurna saat ini.

"Hei, tenanglah…" tepis Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Anko yang panik.

Gadis itu bernafas lega ketika menyadari dirinya juga masih berpakaian lengkap, dan tidak merasakan sakit atau sesuatu apapun yang ganjil dari fisiknya. Ia merasa cukup beruntung.

"Maaf, aku membawamu ke apartemenku" ucap Kakashi lagi, masih dengan aura santai yang signifikan. Pria itu bergerak maju –mendekati Anko, dan tampak tidak lagi mengenakan rompi shinobi hijaunya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Lagipula –"

"Terakhir yang kuingat kita sedang duduk di ujung taman bukan?!" protes Anko sekenanya. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebingungan yang menyelimuti otaknya. Dan kini ia akan meminta penjelasan detail mengenai hal itu.

Mengapa ia bisa ada disini. Dan mengapa Kakashi membawanya ke sini.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa lelaki itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat?

Anko Mitarashi langsung bergidik ngeri karena takut Kakashi akan melakukan sesuatu pada fisiknya. Meskipun ia wanita jalang dan terbiasa mengendalikan lelaki, ia tetap tak bisa menerima begitu saja dengan mudahnya fakta bahwa laki-laki yang ia cintai mengurungnya dalam sebuah kamar yang bukan miliknya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?! Jawab, Hatake!" tagih Anko lagi dengan tak sabar dan dalam ucapan kemarahan. Baginya, Kakashi terlalu lamban untuk merespon ucapan-ucapannya.

"Aku hanya membuatmu pingsan. Maaf".

"HANYA?! Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya'?!" cerocos Anko lagi. Wajahnya mulai memerah karena marah, dan juga karena rasa takut yang sedikit menjalar.

Kakashi kemudian duduk di samping Anko, tersenyum simpul menanggapi sang gadis yang terlihat buru-buru beringsut dari duduknya, hendak turun dari tempat tidur.

Anko melirik sejenak kearah jendela kamar. Langit tampak sudah gelap, menandakan hari sudah malam.

Pukul berapa ini? Aku harus segera pulang! Gadis itu pun tak henti-hentinya mengajukan pertanyaan dan pernyataan penuh kegelisahan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika kedua kaki Mitarashi sudah menjuntai ke arah lantai –bersiap untuk melangkah, sang pria bertopeng menahan tangannya, menggenggamnya –menyuruhnya untuk tetap duduk di sampingnya.

"Duduklah dulu, Anko. Kita perlu bicara"

Anko menatap Kakashi dengan heran. Bagaimana mungkin jounin elit tersebut bersikap sebegitu tenang tatkala lawan bicaranya sudah sedemikian resah seperti ini?

Dirinya. Dirinya memang benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Apalagi dengan cengkraman jari-jari Kakashi pada pergelangan tangan kirinya dirasa terlalu kuat.

Mau tak mau gadis itu pun terpaksa menurutinya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di tepi ranjang. Di awali dengan kebisuan, dan sama-sama menatap lantai kayu di kamar Kakashi.

.

.

.

Gemuruh awan terdengar. Gumpalan-gumpalan kelabu di langit nan gelap itu seolah berdesakan tak sabar untuk segera memuntahkan isi kandungannya.

Ya, tak lama lagi hujan akan turun. Sudah begitu terasa auranya. Hawa dingin yang berhembus di antara riak gesekan daun-daun pepohonan yang begitu gelisah karena diterpa angin yang cukup kencang tersebut.

Begitu pun dengan si gadis bersurai ungu di dalam kamar Hatake.

Anko tampak merasa tidak nyaman. Ia –baru saja mendapati fakta bahwa dirinya dibuat pingsan oleh Kakashi. Dengan sengaja. Dan kemudian dibawa tanpa alasan yang jelas kesini –ke kediaman pria tersebut.

"Bicaralah. Cepat" tagih gadis itu. Diliriknya sekilas jounin lelaki di sampingnya. Kakashi Hatake masih tampak memandangi lantai kamar. Termangu dengan sebab yang tidak ia ketahui.

Anko menjadi semakin tidak sabaran. Kekacauan batinnya sudah sama persis dengan tiupan angin di luar sana. Tak tentu arah. Memantul ke banyak sisi dengan tidak beraturan.

"Kau serius –dengan perkataanmu sebelumnya?" tanya Kakashi pelan. Anko bisa saja tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas jika saja ia tidak memasang kedua telinganya baik-baik.

"Tentang apa?"

Kakashi menoleh. Menatap wajah Anko dengan ekspresi sendu.

Entah kenapa raut wajah orang itu tampak serius. Dan Anko yang tidak tenang tersebut mencoba menganggapnya hanya sebagai sebuah ekspresi yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Kau menolak permintaan maafku."tukas Kakashi lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih dingin.

Anko menelan ludah. Jadi semua tindak tanduk Kakashi ini hanya didasari oleh masalah itu? Benar-benar pria yang konyol.

"Jika ya. Terus kenapa?"

Anko berusaha memacing jawaban dari Kakashi. Sebuah alasan yang masuk di akal, ia harap.

"Aku –" Kakashi menggantung kalimatnya.

"…."

Keduanya masih saling menatap dalam keheningan. Kakashi adalah pemain drama yang handal. Anko nyaris saja merasa gugup akibat tatapan kedua matanya yang begitu serius serta dalam itu. Ada aura aneh yang begitu menyedot dari kedua bola mata berbeda warna tersebut.

Seolah Anko tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam yang tak berujung, serta merasakan cekikan pada hatinya pada saat yang bersamaan.

Apakah Kakashi benar-benar serius saat ini?

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, apa kau benar-benar tidak mau menerima permintaan maafku, Mitarashi?"

Mitarashi. Kali ini Kakashi memanggil dirinya dengan nama keluarganya. Membuat Anko merasakan sedikit kecewa.

"Ya" sahut gadis itu dengan mantap. Ia yakin tidak akan menyesali keputusannya saat ini. Meskipun ia tahu mungkin akan menyesalinya di masa yang akan datang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan lakukan dengan caraku…" tukas Kakashi yang tampak menghela nafas.

Anko mengerutkan dahinya sebagai bukti kebingungan level seratus persen dengan kata-kata Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi balik menatap bola mata cokelat Anko dengan lebih lekat. Memaksanya bertaut pada dua mata unik miliknya.

"Aku –akan setengah memaksamu. Untuk memaafkanku."

Tenggorokan Anko tiba-tiba tercekat.

Memaksa? Untuk memaafkan?

Ia samasekali tidak menyangka Kakashi adalah tipe orang semacam itu, jenis manusia yang ternyata juga bisa memaksa –melakukan pemaksaan. Ia bahkan baru tahu ada sifat semacam itu dari diri lelaki dengan penutup muka tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda, Kakashi" tepis Anko yang buru-buru bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Dengan cepat gadis itu melangkah menuju pintu kamar –satu-satunya akses keluar yang tersedia dari kamar. Dan Kakashi –hanya membiarkannya. Setdaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Anko"

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak berkesempatan untuk melakukannya. Aku pergi!" Anko langsung menggenggam gagang pintu kamar untuk segera membukanya.

Dan belum sempat ia membuka daun pintu, ia kaget setengah mampus karena Kakashi sudah berada tepat dihadapannya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan kuat.

"Le-lepas!?" pekiknya frustasi. Ia jengkel dengan tingkah tuan Hatake yang menurutnya semakin seenaknya itu.

"Apa-apa'an kau, Hatake!? Lepaskan!"

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Masih ingat? Aku akan memaksamu untuk memaafkanku!"

Si gadis Mitarashi lantas mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau menggelikan. Apa tidak ada hal kreatif lainnya selain 'memaksa', eh?"

"Jika ini menyangkut dirimu, apapun akan aku lakukan"

"….."

Kakashi melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Anko buru-buru menarik tangan kanannya.

"Mengesankan. Tapi aku tidak akan terpengaruh, aku mau pergi!" komentarnya sinis sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku melarangmu pergi. Masih belum paham juga?"

"Minggir, Kakashi. Biarkan aku lewat!"

Kakashi masih tak bergeming. Berdiam diri bagaikan patung tak bernyawa. Dan kebisuannya itu, membuat Anko makin naik darah.

"Minggir. Atau jangan salahkan aku karena aku tidak segan akan –"

"Lakukan saja." Potong Kakashi cepat, seolah menantang gadisnya.

Laki-laki itu kini sudah tampak membuka topengnya, memperlihatkan sebuah wajah yang masih tetap menawan. Sayangnya, meskipun hal tersebut telah terjadi, tetap tidak mengurungkan niat Anko untuk menghadirkan sebuah tamparan keras yang melayang pada sebelah pipi jounin itu.

Plakk.

Anko menampar pria itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N:

Ya ampun! lama banget baru bisa update! #sujud syukur

gegara internet positif...

semoga masih ada yang mau baca n ngikutin ini fic...

hiks.

Arigatou semuanya. Review yah, biar saya tetap semangat.

Alize


	8. Chapter 8

KILL THE HEART – Chapter 8

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: Anko x Kakashi.

Genre: Drama. Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

Rate: M.

Warning: OOC, AU

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Sebuah suara gesekan keras dari telapak tangan yang berpadu dari kulit pipi seorang manusia terdengar dengan jelas di antara mereka. Mengalun dan membuat keduanya terpaksa tidak bisa mengelak dari fakta yang baru saja terjadi.

Itu adalah sebuah tamparan. Menggilas dengan telak wajah mulus Kakashi.

Meski tamparan itu cukup ringan –mengingat biar bagaimanapun Anko tetaplah seorang yang bergender perempuan, tak sekuat laki-laki- namun sukses membuat rona merah sempat terpancar dari wajah pria itu untuk sesaat.

Warna merah akibat aksi anarki Mitarashi.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Anko sungguh responsif, tawarannya langsung mendapat sambutan baik dari gadis itu.

"Kau yang memintanya bukan?" Suara feminine Anko yang dingin itu seolah berbalutkan dalam kepuasan sekaligus nada mengancam.

Setelah kembali menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan rekan wanita di hadapannya, pria bersurai dengan warna keperakan alias kelabu itu tersenyum. Tipis. Namun penuh dengan kesungguhan.

"Kau boleh melakukannya lagi jika kau mau" ucapnya ramah. Terkesan bagai sedang melemparkan umpan. Membuang sesuatu yang mungkin akan dimakan dengan cepat oleh sang mangsa. Ia memang memperlakukan Anko kali ini bagaikan pihak yang dikoordinir. Ia akan memberikan sesuatu ataupun banyak hal, hanya agar gadis itu memberikan maafnya. Ia akan mengendalikan pertemuan mereka kali ini.

Terlalu mahal. Mungkin sebenarnya saat ini penebusan rasa bersalahnya akan berhadapan dengan pembayaran yang cukup mahal. Kakashi Hatake tahu hal itu. Dan mungkin saja jika membiarkan Anko menyiksa dirinya malam ini secara fisik, itu akan bisa memuaskan hasrat kebencian terpendam gadis itu terhadap dirinya selama ini.

Sakit hati tidak akan mungkin cepat terobati. Hanya beberapa pihak saja yang mampu mengendalikan hasrat gila tersebut sebagai pelampiasannya. Kebanyakan orang jika merasakan dendam maka hanya akan menyampirkan kekasaran pada yang bersangkutan.

Terlebih lagi, Anko yang asli bukanlah tipe gadis yang pintar untuk duduk manis.

Kakashi kemudian mendengar ungkapan samar mencibir dari gadis itu. Anko Mitarashi tampak membuang pandangannya, lebih tertarik untuk memandang furniture kamar milik Kakashi yang harganya tidak seberapa itu.

"Tawaran kedua. Kau boleh menamparku lagi, Anko"

Sudut-sudut mata cokelat perempuan itu melirik kembali pada sosok lelaki di depannya. Mengulas ekspresi penuh ketidakpercayaan. Seolah-olah ia menganggap rekannya yang satu ini hanya sedang membual.

"Ralat. Kau bahkan boleh menghajarku. Kau boleh menamparku, memukulku, atau apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan melawan. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati" Kakashi kembali menjelaskan dalam narasi yang panjang lebar.

Intonasi pengucapannya begitu santai dan jelas, seolah tak ada beban. Dan yang lebih ganjil lagi bagi Mitarashi, adalah senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya.

Lengkungan itu. Lengkap dengan kedua mata gelapnya yang menyipit. Sebuah ekspresi senyuman santai khas Hatake yang selama ini tidak pernah lagi ia terima.

Tidak, Kakashi memang kerap tersenyum seperti itu (meskipun dibalik maskernya). Akan tetapi mengingat jarak mental dan sosial keduanya yang teramat sangat jauh, Anko tidak pernah lagi mencicipi senyuman menyenangkan itu secara eksklusif untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi –Kakashi hanya selalu bersikap baik dan ramah kepada orang lain. Dan selalu sedingin es jika bertatap muka dengannya. Dan itu –terjadi dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

Cukuplah sudah, tahun-tahun penuh penderitaan dari harapan cintanya yang kosong. Memendam cinta pada Hatake yang tidak sekalipun memperhatikannya itu bagaikan memenjarakan diri di dalam jeruji besi yang mengatasnamakan 'perasaan yang tulus'.

Jounin lelaki itu sedikit heran melihat Mitarashi yang sudah terbang isi kepalanya tersebut. Gadis itu terlampau fokus berpikir dengan pola pikir otaknya sendiri, mengabaikan dirinya yang sedikit tak sabar untuk mendapat jawaban.

"Anko?" tanyanya perlahan. Berusaha mengembalikan Anko ke dalam dunia nyata –dimana mereka sedang terlibat percakapan berdua.

Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan penuh misteri dari dua lingkaran cokelat muda mengkilap Mitarashi. Dan Kakashi Hatake hanya menghela nafas panjang sebagai responnya.

Diluar dugaan, jemari tangan kiri Kakashi menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Mitarashi. Gadis itu tersentak, berusaha melepaskannya meskipun sudah terlambat. Dan keanehan yang menurutnya terus muncul tersebut semakin membumbung tinggi. Didapatinya telapak tangan miliknya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kiri Hatake, dengan genggaman yang tidak lepas dari sang pemilik surai kelabu.

Kakashi masih tersenyum, beserta gesture tangannya yang seorang memerintahkan tangan Anko agar tak ragu untuk kembali melayangkan pukulannya.

Tawaran macam apa itu? Apakah ini semacam paksaan? Ditambah lagi –dengan senyuman yang hanya memperaneh suasana saat ini.

Anko hanya merasa keadaan menjadi cukup canggung baginya. Ia memang sedikitnya merasa puas karena telah satu kali menyiksa wajah pria itu. Tapi untuk kedua kalinya? Otaknya berfikir ribuan kali untuk melakukannya.

Pengulangan dirasanya tidak perlu. Apalagi jika oknum yang bersangkutan malah memberikan senyuman manis. Senyuman ramah yang janggal.

Anko mengeraskan rahangnya. Berusaha menolak ajakan Kakashi. Lebih tepatnya perintah –dari jounin tersebut. "Jika kau masih punya kesadaran atas koneksi telinga, otak dan tubuhmu… sebaiknya kau lebih bersopan santun Hatake" Anko berkata dengan tegas. "Biarkan aku lewat!".

Gadis itu menatap galak pria tak bertopeng dihadapannya yang masih menatapnya tanpa dosa.

"Apa aku wajib untuk menurutinya?" sahut Kakashi masih dengan tenangnya. Tangannya masih tak henti menggenggam telapak tangan Mitarashi yang menempel sempurna pada pipi kirinya sendiri.

Kakashi bisa merasakan suhu dari kulit wanita yang tersentuh olehnya itu turun sepersekian derajat. Terlalu dingin jika dibandingkan kehangatan normal rata-rata dari manusia biasa. Apa telapak tangan gadis ini memang selalu sedingin ini? Ataukah Anko benar-benar menerima pemaksaan psikologis yang saat ini tengah ia lancarkan?

Kakashi masih mengumbar senyumnya. Yang mana diartikan oleh Anko sebagai sesuatu hal tabu yang sangat ia ingin hilangkan dari wajah tampan pria itu.

"Hentikan, Hatake!" tepis Anko kali ini, untuk kesekian kalinya. Kekuatannya berhasil membuat genggaman tangan Kakashi terlepas. "Aku tidak ingin berada disini. Biarkan aku pergi. Dan aku –".

Anko melirik Kakashi yang pandangannya belum lepas dari mengamati dirinya. "Masih belum berniat memaafkanmu….".

Ia melihat Kakashi kini mengalihkan jerat matanya dan tampak sedang mengamati objek lain selain dirinya. Dimanfaatkannya momen itu untuk melakukan aksi meraih gagang pintu. Dan ketika Anko pikir dalam detik-detik berikutnya ia sudah pasti akan berhasil membuat pintu sialan tersebut terbuka, ia malah dikejutkan lagi oleh genggaman tangan pria itu.

Kali ini lebih kuat, membuatnya terpaksa menahan sakit dengan mengeluarkan aksi meringis pelan. Belum lagi ia sempat melakukan aksi yang lain, didapatinya Kakashi meletakkan suatu benda dengan paksa pada telapak tangan kanannya.

Sebuah kunai?

Dahi Mitarashi berkerut. Sepertinya Kakashi sudah mulai gila, pikirnya.

"Ah!" gadis itu memekik ketika lagi-lagi tangan Kakashi mengendalikan pergelangan tangan kanannya. Telapak tangan tersebut kini menggenggam kunai berujung runcing dan entah mengapa pria itu malah memposisikannya kembali kepada wajahnya sendiri. Menempel tepat diatas permukaan kulit wajahnya –pada bagian pipi kirinya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak punya otak, ya?!" bentak Anko makin menjadi karena merasa makin terintimidasi. Sebuah ujung berupa titik dari benda tajam yang berfungsi sebagai persenjataan shinobi tersebut mengenai tepat kulit putih dari wajah Hatake.

Jika tangannya bergerak sedikit saja, Anko yakin benda itu akan melukai pria tersebut.

Gadis itu menelan ludah, berusaha mencerna kegilaan apalagi yang akan terjadi kali ini. Oh, bahkan aura diantara keduanya perlahan berubah menjadi serius. Terutama karena wajah Kakashi yang tidak lagi menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Mungkin jika memakai ini kau akan lebih puas. Bukan begitu Mitarashi?" tanya Kakashi masih dengan kedataran dan intonasi santai yang terus melekat. Semakin ditekannya kunai yang nyaris dapat melukai itu, makin lama makin menyentuh kulit pipi sang jounin. Anko pun bergidik meskipun hanya di dalam hati.

Benar saja, sebuah titik berwarna merah terang keluar dengan sangat perlahan dari wajah bagian kiri sang copy-ninja. Ia berhasil melukai pipinya sendiri. Dengan tangan kanan Anko yang masih menjadi kendalinya.

Tetesan darah itu mengalir, turun perlahan dan mencuri perhatian Anko sepenuhnya. Gadis itu terkesiap, dan masih belum mampu melepaskan cengkeraman kuat tangan kiri Kakashi pada tangan kanannya.

Sebuah seringai kembali muncul. Entah untuk tujuan apa Kakashi Hatake melakukan hal itu. dan itu berhasil membuat Anko semakin tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

Tidak, ia bukannya takut pada darah. Ia bahkan menyukainya, dan tidak keberatan jika harus menjilat serta mencicipinya. Tetapi melukai orang yang berarti untuk dirimu adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat sulit. Anko sampai tidak sanggup mengerti mengapa ia merasa sedemikian ngeri saat tahu tangannya telah berhasil melukai lelaki yang dicintainya.

Perlahan pengendalian Kakashi atas dirinya masih terus berlanjut. Kunai tajam itu kini menari dan berpindah tempat. Menjalari bagian rahang, dan kemudian leher Kakashi. Benda tersebut berhenti disana. Kakashi seolah memerintahkan Anko untuk goresan bagian kedua.

Di bagian leher? Yang benar saja.

Perasaan horror di dalam diri Anko semakin menjadi. Namun kesemuanya itu berhasil ia sembunyikan dengan baik separuhnya. Ia merasa sangat kacau sekarang. Ia baru sadar, jika ia tidak pernah sedikitpun sanggup melihat Hatake terluka secara fisik, apalagi oleh tangannya sendiri.

Kakashi pun menangkap getaran kecil dari telapak tangan Anko yang sedang digenggamnya. Umpannya ditangkap dengan sempurna. Anko tersiksa secara psikologis.

"Jangan ragu untuk melakukannya. Aku sudah bilang, aku akan menerima dengan senang hati jika kau akan melukaiku untuk malam ini" tukas Kakashi seolah sedang mendeskripsikan sebuah petunjuk bagi penggunaan sebuah alat kepada Mitarashi.

Paksaan pun berlanjut. Kedua orang itu saling beradu tenaga. Kakashi menginginkan Anko agar kunai yang dikendalikannya melukai bagian lehernya kali ini, sementara Anko entah bagaimana berusaha menolaknya dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Ah! Mungkin begini lebih baik?" Kakashi berucap sambil menjauhkan tangan Anko di genggaman tangan kirinya dengan gerakan kilat, dan tangan kanannya membuka pakaiannya sendiri.

Kini Kakashi hanya tampak sedang memakai celana panjangnya. Menampilkan pemandangan mengagumkan dari fisiknya. Kulit putih Kakashi yang cenderung sedikit pucat itu berhiaskan tampilan tubuh atletis yang mampu menyedot perhatian wanita. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum simpul memperhatikan Anko tanpa henti.

.

.

.

Seorang pria yang kau sukai dengan tampilan topless. Wajah tampan yang tampak serius. Dan juga sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam tanganmu yang sedang memegang sebuah benda tajam yang siap untuk melukai.

Tampilan tubuh menarik Hatake hanya makin memperburuk keadaan. Konsentrasi Anko semakin terpecah. Tetapi satu hal yang tidak pergi dari benak gadis itu adalah ketakutan yang menjalar.

Dan Kakashi, merasa tindakannya belum membuahkan hasil, kini membuat kunai dalam tangan mereka menari, berpindah kembali ke bagian yang lain. Kali ini sasarannya adalah di bagian dada.

Jantung. Benda dingin dan berwarna gelap tersebut tepat berhenti pada bagian organ dalam yang tersembunyi dibalik dada bidang Kakashi.

Anko terperangah. Sembari kaget setengah mati ia tetap tidak bisa berpaling dari menatap tubuh maskulin sempurna yang sukses menyita perhatiannya itu. Tersadar bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi kelebihan fisik pria pujaannya, gadis tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia kini sadar sepenuhnya bahwa kunai tajam di tangannya kembali dikendalikan secara penuh oleh Kakashi.

"Satu tusukan…." Desis Kakashi Hatake perlahan.

Dan ucapan pria itu benar-benar terjadi. Goresan kembali muncul. Membuat semburat merah dari cairan yang bernama darah kembali menyeruak keluar, menetes dari dada pria itu. Anko yang batinnya mulai panik kini memaki dirinya sendiri karena merasa bodoh akibat tak mampu menepis perbuatan Kakashi pada tangannya.

.

.

.

Sang lelaki bisa mendengar dan merasakan kepanikan Anko, tetapi entah kenapa ia bersikap seolah-olah sedang tidak ada hal aneh apapun yang sedang terjadi. Kakashi memang ulung mengenai pengendalian perasaan.

"Hentikan…!" desis Anko dan berusaha berontak. Akan tetapi semuanya gagal karena tenaga Kakashi yang lebih kuat. Semakin ia mencoba meronta melepaskan tangannya, semakin kuat genggaman Kakashi padanya. Jemari lelaki itu melingkari pergelangannya bagaikan ular yang sedang melingkar erat pada makanannya. Sementara tusukan kunai tersebut semakin dalam, menusuk kulit serta menampakkan sedikit isi di dalamnya, membuat cairan merah semakin mengalir bebas di atas dada kiri Kakashi. Darah keluar semakin banyak.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menahan rasa perih dari dagingnya yang tertembus. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum dengan seringai misterius yang Anko samasekali tidak paham maksudnya.

"Hentikan, Kakashi…" suara lirih Anko kembali terdengar. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Memohon dan meminta agar rekannya tidak semakin menggila, namun sayang ungkapan protes gadis itu tak digubris oleh Hatake. Rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuh pria itu seakan-akan mampu ditepis dengan sempurna, bahkan ia terkesan sedang menikmatinya.

Ia –Kakashi, penasaran dengan reaksi akhir Mitarashi jika melihat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya… Bukan begitu, Anko?"

Mata ketakutan gadis bermarga Mitarashi tersebut berpadu dalam raut wajah yang tidak tenang. Kepanikan semakin menjadi. Kakashi seolah-olah sudah menjadi seseorang yang sinting, bahkan terkesan masochist.

Baginya, Kakashi benar-benar sudah gila. Mungkinkah pria itu berniat mencongkel jantungnya sendiri untuk keluar dari dadanya? Permasalahannya adalah kesemuanya dilakukan dengan tangan Anko sebagai pelakunya.

Darah mengalir semakin deras, membasahi tubuh Kakashi. Cairan pekat tersebut mengalir turun, melewati otot perut terlatih pria itu. "Lakukan terus, Anko… jangan berhenti" bisiknya membuat kengerian dalam benak si gadis semakin bertambah.

Anko mengerang pelan, tidak tahan melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Dan ketika tangan Kakashi dengan tenaga ekstra itu memaksa tangannya untuk membuat tusukan dengan lebih dalam lagi, gadis itu menjerit.

.

.

.

Kunai itu terlempar dengan kuat. Membentur dinding serta berdenting, kemudian terjatuh ke atas lantai kamar. Itu adalah sebuah kunai yang tadi berada dalam genggaman Anko.

Tangan Anko-lah yang melakukannya. Menepis kendali genggaman Kakashi yang sedari tadi memenjarakannya. Berhasil membuat benda tajam menyeramkan itu tidak lagi punya andil dalam melukai fisik Hatake dan menyakiti batin Mitarashi.

Anko menarik tangannya, meletakkannya di atas dadanya sendiri sambil gemetar. Menangkupnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, seolah melindunginya dari serangan Kakashi yang tidak akan terduga.

Kulit wajah gadis itu memucat, sudah lama sedari tadi. Ini adalah pengalaman tergila yang pernah ia lakukan bersama Kakashi. Tidak, ia dipaksa oleh Kakashi untuk melakukannya. Lelaki itu memang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Anko tidak pernah bisa melihat orang yang berarti baginya terluka. Ia tidak bisa melihat darah, jika cairan merah itu berada pada fisik orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Entah bagaimana Kakashi bisa mengetahui hal itu. Terlepas dari yang namanya kebetulan, mungkin saja Hatake mengenal diri Anko dengan cukup baik –tanpa sepengetahuan Anko sendiri.

Kakashi tertegun melihat Mitarashi yang terkesan sebegitu menderita. Mungkinkah ia sedikit keterlaluan? Ia pikir Anko tidak akan menjadi pucat pasi dan gemetaran seperti ini –separah ini.

"Anko… Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf, aku –" ucap Kakashi berusaha menampilkan sesal, mendekatkan dirinya pada Anko. Dilangkahkannya kakinya dengan hati-hati, menuju gadis itu. Anko terkesiap dan beringsut menjauh, menghindari Kakashi.

Sangat jelas reaksi kekhawatiran Kakashi terhadap korbannya. Rupanya ia telah berhasil, terlampau berhasil. Ini semua diluar harapannya. Dan sekarang, diam-diam ia menyesal karena membuat Anko tampak tersiksa.

"Kenapa Kakashi?" desis Anko lemah disela pandangannya yang menerawang serta mengabur. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?" Tanpa disadarinya kedua matanya terasa hangat. Beberapa gumpalan air mata siap terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Dan terjadilah, adegan berikutnya yang Kakashi lihat adalah Anko yang terisak di depan matanya.

.

.

.

Masih dengan penyesalan yang menggelayuti batinnya, Kakashi mencoba memperbaiki keadaan. Melihat Anko menangis ia malah semakin yakin bahwa tindakannya sudah terlalu jauh.

Dan dalam menit berikutnya, ia sudah merengkuh Anko yang lemas dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf…. Aku tidak bermaksud bertindak sejauh itu…." bisiknya pada sang gadis yang seolah pasrah pada dekapannya.

Anko memejamkan mata. Ingin berontak namun entah mengapa ia seolah tidak mampu. Ribuan suara di otaknya bercampur baur menjadi satu. Ia ingin memaki, namun ia juga ingin terus menangis. Ia ingin berontak dari tubuh hangat yang sedang memeluknya, akan tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan dirinya tidak ingin lepas dari sosok yang sudah terkunci dalam hatinya dengan begitu lama tersebut.

Kakashi mencium puncak kepala Anko, merasakan kelembutan surai violet tersebut dengan wajahnya. Rambut Anko terasa sangat lembut, begitu menyihir –membuatnya tidak ingin berhenti menghirup aroma wanginya.

Sementara bagi Anko, tubuh Kakashi juga mengeluarkan aroma yang membius, berpadu dengan anyir darah yang masih menghiasi tubuhnya.

Noda darah dari tubuh pria itu bahkan menempel pada pakaian Anko. Namun gadis itu tidak peduli. Ia hanya berfokus untuk menghentikan airmatanya, dan juga menikmati kehangatan tubuh Kakashi.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakannya. Tidak, ia memang pernah berciuman panas dan berpelukan dengan Kakashi. Tetapi kali ini lain. Sensasinya berbeda. Terasa lebih menenangkan dan juga hangat. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa aroma tubuh natural Kakashi ternyata senyaman ini. Gadis itu tenggelam dalam buaian benaknya sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia pasrah –tanpa emosi. Tanpa gairah nafsu, dan juga membiarkan dirinya sepenuhnya dalam kendali seorang pria. Perlahan tangisannya pun berhenti,digantikan dengan perasaan nyaman.

Bisa dirasakannya degupan jantung Kakashi yang teratur dari sebelah telinganya. Sama. Begitu persis dengan dirinya yang merasa begitu tenang saat ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin kehangatan ini cepat berakhir. Ia ingin terus merasakannya.

Cukup lama mereka saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh masing-masing, dan di menit berikutnya Anko mendapati Kakashi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyejajarkan wajah mereka.

"Kau menangis? Heh, apa aku sebegitu keterlaluannya, Anko?" tanya Kakashi dengan begitu polosnya. Membuat gadis di pelukannya menatapnya dengan alis bertaut.

Gadis itu membuang pandangannya dan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kebisuannya membuat Kakashi ingin tertawa, merasa geli karena tidak percaya dirinya sedang mendapati Anko terkesan sedang merajuk.

"Jangan marah begitu" bisik Kakashi sambil membelai rambut ungu Mitarashi. Sebelah tangan lainnya dari pria itu masih melingkari pinggang sang wanita.

Anko masih tidak memberikan respon. Tidak kunjung menyahut dan membuat Kakashi tidak sabar. Diarahkannya wajah si gadis untuk kembali menghadap wajahnya. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Katakan Anko, setelah semua yang terjadi, apa kau masih –mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

Tatapan mereka beradu selama beberapa detik, yang terjadi setelahnya hanyalah satu, Anko kembali membuyarkan pernyatuan mata mereka. Menghindari raut wajah Kakashi yang sangat menginginkan jawaban.

Gadis itu menarik nafas, dan membuangnya dengan perlahan. "Kau cari tahu saja sendiri…" sahutnya asal-asalan sambil menatap ke arah lain, membuat Kakashi mengangkat alis.

Hatake tersenyum, merasa gemas dengan Anko yang selalu sulit untuk ditebak. Mau tak mau ia pun kembali harus membuat keputusan. Ia akan segera mencari tahu. Mencari tahu apakah perasaan Anko masih belum berubah terhadap dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" ucapnya mantap.

Anko yang mendengarnya kemudian terkejut karena tiba-tiba wajah Kakashi semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Nafas Kakashi terasa semakin hangat, menderu dengan jelas dan lembut dari wajah tampan yang kian lama kian terlihat jelas.

Kedua mata cokelatnya pun tidak bisa berhenti mengikuti pergerakan bibir Kakashi yang semakin pasti menuju ke arah bibirnya.

Kakashi menciumnya. Gadis itu tersentak saat kecupan lembut tersebut mendarat mulus pada bibirnya yang belum mengatup secara sempurna. Kedua mata Anko membulat, mewakili raasa kagetnya.

Kakashi mengulangi kecupannya, menempelkan kembali bibir mereka. Mendadak Anko merasakan pipinya memanas, sepanas suhu tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba naik dengan drastis.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya, dinikmatinya mulut Anko yang baginya terasa manis itu. Anko memang manis seperti dango. Meskipun ia tidak suka pada yang bersifat manis, tetapi jika mengenai gadis ini ia bisa membuat pengecualian.

"Hatake –" desah Anko disela-sela perjuangannya menghentikan serangan romantis Kakashi. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah pria itu. Noda darah yang masih terlihat di pipi kirinya tampak mengering, tertutupi oleh telapak tangan sang wanita.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara rendah. Wajah Anko memerah, mendapati teman prianya yang malah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Garis wajah menawan lelaki itu hanya membuat Anko semakin salah tingkah. Belum sempat ia mengendalikan keadaan, justru ia yang terus dikendalikan oleh Kakashi. Pria itu melanjutkan aksinya.

.

.

.

T B C

.

.

**A/N:**

**Pengen jedotin jidat ke tembok tiap kali baca ulang fic sendiri. Kapan bagusnya ya? Abal banget T_T nggak ada kemajuan…**

**Akan tetapi makasih banyak atas kalian yang masih menghargai karya nggak mutu saya ini lewat review, fav atau follow. Tak lupa juga buat silent reader (yang mungkin ada. Entahlah).**

**Arigatou. Review, please….**

**Chap depan…lemon mungkin? #gampared **

**Ahahah.**


End file.
